Awesome Dad
by GladysPark1288
Summary: Oh Sehun tidak pernah menyangka jika dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah secara mendadak saat menemukan seorang bayi yang terletak begitu saja didepan rumahnya. Jongin juga tiba-tiba menyuruhnya mempekerjakan Luhan, bocah yang merupakan anak dari kerabat kerjanya untuk menjadi baby sitter Haowen, bayi yang ditemukannya. Apa Jongin gila? Kenapa harus Luhan? Hunhanfanfic/SehunxLuhan
1. Chapter 1

Title : Awesome Dad

Main Cast : HunHan

Length: Chaptered

Author : Gladyspark1288

.

.

Chaptered 1

.

Oh Sehun. Dia mapan, tampan, dan juga…cukup terkenal. Sejujurnya, Sehun sangat membenci beberapa pekerjaan miliknya. Hidupnya nyaris datar-datar saja dengan kebiasaannya pulang telat, pergi ke pub dan melakukan one night stand seperti pria kebanyakkan. Dia tidak pernah berpikir menjalani hidup yang cukup konsisten dengan memiliki kekasih untuk mendampinginya.

Persetan dengan hubungan kekasih, Sehun tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan siapapun sosok wanita yang menjadi idamannya. Tapi kalau ditanyakan Sehun akan menjawab seadannya saja, harus cantik dan sexy. Dan yang pasti….hanya dapat bertahan semalam saja.

Hubungan? Sehun pernah menjalinnya dengan mantannya dulu. Hanya berkisar selama tiga bulan itupun karena Sehun hanya menjalaninnya dengan penuh ketidak relaan. Setelahnya? Sehun benar-benar tidak menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun.

.

.

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Kepalanya pening dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang sudah mulai berdenyut sakit. Duduk berjam-jam dikantor membuatnya penat dan merasa pegal, itu bukanlah hidup yang sehat kau tahu? Penampilannya berantakkan dengan rambut acak-acakkan, mata yang biasanya menatap tajam kini mulai sayu. Jass kerjanya sudah disampirkan dibahunya dan juga kameja kerjanya yang sudah tidak dipakai rapi.

"Kau yakin tidak akan ikut kita malam ini?" Jongin, selaku sahabatnya itu bertanya. Sehun memandangnya malas kemudian menggeleng lemah. Dia benar-benar ingin istirahat dari pekerjaannya. Chanyeol, yang merupakan sahabatnya juga tertawa melihat keadaan Sehun yang sudah seperti mayat hidup. "Ah baiklah. Hubungi aku jika kau butuh sesuatu. Kami pergi dulu, dude" Jongin menepuk bahu tegapnya kemudian menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sehun menghela nafas, butuh beberapa menit akhirnya dia bisa sampai diparkiran perusahaannya. Dan untuk kali ini, Sehun merutukki betapa besar dan luasnya gedung perusahaannya. Mungkin lain kali Sehun bisa menyuruh beberapa orang untuk merenovasi gedung tersebut? Ah, Sehun mulai berpikiran tak waras sekarang.

Mobil hitamnya meluncur dengan bebas tengah malam. Sehun mengendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi karena jalanan sudah mulai lenggang. Dia menyempatkan untuk membeli beberapa bahan untuk makan malam nanti, karena well—dia tinggal sendirian dirumahnya. Ayahnya seorang professor yang bekerja siang malam, sedangkan ibunya? Seorang model yang begitu sibuk. Sehun sebenarnya benci jika dia harus meneruskan perusahaan milik kakeknya, namun karena dia tidak memiliki cita-cita yang berarti, dia memutuskan untuk menekuni dunia bisnis. Orang tuanya sudah lama bercerai, mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sampai nyaris lupa jika mereka masih memiliki dua orang anak.

Kakak perempuan Sehun sibuk menjalani studinya diluar negeri. Mungkin saja Sehun sudah tidak punya keluarga sekarang, yeahh anggap saja begitu.

Sehun menghela nafas saat sudah melihat pagar rumahnya dari sini, sudah dekat dengan rumahnya ternyata. Baru saja dia ingin masuk dengan mobilnya, sebuah kotak besar terlihat menghalangi jalannya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tak suka.

"Siapa yang mengirimiku paket?" gumamnya jengkel. Dengan langkah tak sabaran, dia menggeser kotak tersebut kemudian masuk lagi kedalam mobilnya. Setelah memastikan mobilnya terparkir rapi, Sehun kini melangkah penasaran dengan perlahan kearah kotak tersebut.

Bugh bugh bugh. Langkah Sehun lantas terhenti saat melihat kotak tersebut bergerak-gerak dengan sendirinya. Sehun menyipitkan matanya kemudian menendang beberapa kali kotak tersebut namun tidak ada sahutan. Sehun membuka tutupnya dengan hati-hati, sekedar menghela nafas kemudian menajamkan pengelihatannya saat berhasil membuka tutup kota tersebut.

Deg Deg Deg.

Sehun nyaris saja berteriak seperti orang gila kalau dia tidak sadar diri. "What the fvck" Sehun mendesis dengan raut shok.

Matanya tak berhenti meneliti sesosok bayi laki-laki yang terletak disana. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis. Tidak! Ini terlihat seperti sinetron. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi dalam hidupnya. Sehun memandangi bayi tersebut lekat dengan dahi berkedut sampai teriakkan memekakkan bayi tersebut membuat Sehun berjengit kaget dan ikut cepat-cepat membalikan tubuhnya—berusaha untuk kabur. Namun dia kembali membalikan tubuhnya setelah menepuk dahinya layaknya orang tolol.

Dia lupa membawa bayi tersebut masuk.

.

.

"Oke, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada frustasi sambil memandang lekat kearah bayi didepannya yang tengah duduk sambil menatapnya juga. Mata bayi tersebut berwarna cokelat terang sama sepertinya. Dagu bayi tersebut juga mirip dengannya—terlihat runcing dan lancip meski dua pipinya benar-benar gembil dan berwarna pink, kontras dengan kulit seputih susu miliknya. Kulit bayi tersebut berwarna putih yang lagi-lagi sama sepertinya, hidung bayi tersebut kecil dan mancung. Sehun mengambil kotak yang membungkus si bayi tadi kemudian mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat secarik kertas dan juga beberapa dokumen yang terletak rapi didalam kotak tersebut.

 _Sehun, aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya hal ini. Namanya Haowen, dia lahir tanggal 8 april tahun ini. Dia anakmu, kalau kau tak percaya, aku sudah menaruh tes DNA dan juga beberapa dokumen kelengkapan bayi tersebut. Kau benar-benar menghamiliku dan aku harus menikah dengan orang lain karena kau sama sekali tidak bisa berkomitmen dengan hubungan kita._

 _Aku tidak meminta maaf darimu, yang kuminta kau harus menjaga dan membesarkannya. Rawatlah malaikat kecil kita dengan baik. Aku menyayangimu dan Haowen._

 _Sampai jumpa_

 _From : J_

Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali. Dia nyaris menjatuhkan rahangnya saat membaca beberapa rentetan kalimat yang tertera disana.

"WHAT?!"

"Huwaaaa" dan teriakkan sekaligus pekikkan Sehun membuat bayi yang diketahui bernama Haowen tersebut menangis ketakutan. Sehun mengusap wajahnya frustasi dengan dengungan sebal miliknya "Ouh shit. Apalagi ini?!"

.

.

Sehun memandang Haowen tidak mengerti, saat bayi tersebut tidak berhenti menangis. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun mengumpat malam ini. Dia sudah cukup lelah dengan kenyataan yang diterimanya hari ini. Inginnya istirahat dan menenangkan pikiran, tapi sesosok bayi yang entah milik siapa tiba-tiba datang kehidupnya. Uh oke, sebenarnya itu bayinya. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika itu hanya penipuan?! Tapi kan…kenapa wajah bayi tersebut begitu mirip dengannya? Ouh shit.

"Huwaaaa" Sehun berjengit lagi, kepalanya berdenyut sakit saat mendengar teriakkan memekakkan telinga dari Haowen. Diliriknya lagi bayi tersebut yang tengah menangis kencang dengan mata membengkak. Sehun memandangnya iba.

Dosa apa bayi itu sampai punya ayah idiot seperti anda, Oh Sehun?

"Uh oke, bagaimana cara menggendongmu, hm? Berhenti menangis oke?"—dan Sehun ingin menertawakan dirinya saat ini saat melihat betapa konyolnya tingkahnya. Bayi tersebut tetap menangis.

Sehun mendesah frustasi saat dia hanya mendapati sepasang pakaian bayi dikotak tersebut. Apa wanita sialan yang mengirimkan bayi ini tidak punya uang lebih untuk membeli pakaian bayi? Ck, menyebalkan sekali sih.

"Kau lapar hm?" Sehun bertanya lagi sambil mengusap air mata sang bayi. Namun sayang sekali, Haowen tidak berhenti menangis. Sehun memijat pelipisnya. Jujur saja, dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya mengurus bayi. Punya bayi saja tidak pernah. Ouh shit. Berapa kali Sehun harus mengumpat hari ini?

"Oke, bagaimana caranya menggendongmu?" Sehun mengambil ponselnya kemudian mencari beberapa foto yang menunjukkan seseorang menggendong bayi tiga bulanan. Sehun menggaruk kepalanya layak orang bodoh saat dia mematikan layar ponselnya.

"Uh oke, mari kita coba" Sehun mendekati Haowen dengan perlahan kemudian menggendongnya dengan perlahan. Tangannya diselipkan diantara paha dan kaki bayi tersebut. Beberapa kali Sehun menepuk punggung kecil tersebut dan nyaris berteriak girang saat merasakan tangisan Haowen benar-benar reda. Sehun menghela nafasnya.

Tengah malam seperti ini, siapa yang bisa membantunya? Memanggil Jongin dan Chanyeol? Yang benar saja! Yang ada hanyalah pekikkan dan berbagai pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu. Mungkin besok saja memberitahunya, Sehun tidak mau ambil resiko jika telinganya panas mendengar ceramah dari sahabatnya itu.

"Huaaaaaa" Sehun terlonjak saat mendengar teriakkan tangisan milik Haowen. Tanpa disuruh lagi telinganya sudah berdenyut sakit saat ini. "Kali ini apa lagi hm?" ujar Sehun dengan nada lemahnya.

Sehun mulai panik lagi kemudian menghela nafas dalam-dalam "Tenang Sehun, tenang. Hanya ada beberapa alasan bayi menangis" monolog Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pertama karena mereka kepanasan, kedinginan, kelaparan…dan ingin buang air" Sehun bermonolog tak yakin diakhir kalimatnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Oke, pertama-tama mungkin dia harus mengganti pakaian Haowen dengan pakaian nyaman. Diliriknya sepasang pakaian bayi dikotak tersebut kemudian mendesah jengkel saat ada beberapa bagian yang terlihat ketat.

"Ck, aku harus membelikan baju bayi sepertinya" Sehun mengangkat Haowen dengan hati-hati menuju kamarnya.

"Oke, jangan rewel. Aku akan memandikanmu" Sehun berujar dengan pelan. Haowen nampaknya tidak melawan, bayi tersebut nampak diam ditempatnya dengan patuh dan Sehun hanya bergumam penuh rasa syukur saat itu juga. Tak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi, dia sudah pergi kekamar mandi dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk bayi dan juga dirinya tentu saja.

"Nah, selesai" Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Haowen yang nampaknya masih berguling-guling dikasurnya. "Ayo" Sehun berujar perlahan kemudian menggendong Haowen dengan hati-hati kemudian membuka baju Haowen dengan perlahan.

Setelah terbuka semua, Sehun memandang ragu kearah popok Haowen. "Aku harus membukanya juga?" Sehun berujar dengan nada tak yakin. Dia cukup jijik jika harus melihat kotoran bayi. Hh, kenapa dia harus mendapat kejutan seperti ini sih?

Sehun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Oke, ini masalah kesehatan dan kebersihan. Dan Sehun juga tidak mau jika dirinya membiarkan Haowen—yang errr merupakan anaknya, tidur dengan keadaan yang tidak sehat. Sehun mengangkat tangannya kemudian mulai membuka popok tersebut. Dan rasa mual langsung menyerangnya saat melihat kotoran milik Haowen disana. Wajah Sehun sontak memerah, jari telunjuk dan jari jempolnya mengapit ujung popok sedangkan tangan yang satunya menutup hidungnya. Dengan cepat Sehun berlari kencang keluar dari kamarnya kemudian bergegas membuang popok bekas tersebut.

"Hhhh hhhh…aku sudah olahraga tengah malam" Sehun berujar dengan nafas ngos-ngosan saat sampai dikamarnya, dengan perlahan dia mendekat kearah Haowen kemudian menggendong bayi tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Oke, kita mandi" gumam Sehun sambil membawa Haowen kekamar mandi bersamanya. Dan yang terdengar adalah gerutuan Sehun disana yang sepertinya bimbang harus memakaikan Haowen sabun dan shampoonya. Oke, ini bukan salahnya karena Sehun memang tidak pernah berpikir untuk membeli sabun dan shampoo bayi bukan?

.

.

Sehun memandang Haowen dengan pandangan gusarnya. Bayi tersebut tengah memakai sweeternya yang jelas-jelas begitu besar untuknya. Sehun terkekeh melihatnya, lama-lama dia sudah seperti orang gila saat melihat Haowen yang kesusahan menggerakan tubuhnya. "Tubuhmu sekecil itu" ujar Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan lagi Haowen yang tengah menggigit kepalan tangannya disana "Ah kau lapar" ujar Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti dia menggendong Haowen menuju dapurnya kemudian mendudukkan Haowen diatas meja makan. Sehun menepuk dahinya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dia ingat dia tidak punya susu bayi. Masak iya jika dirinya harus membuatkan Haowen susu yang biasanya diminum orang dewasa? Ck, punya bayi secara tiba-tiba seperti ini memang benar-benar menyusahkan ternyata.

"Uh oke, aku akan membuatkan yang ini saja" Sehun berujar dengan nada kecilnya sambil mengambil sekotak susu miliknya dikulkas. Sehun mengedip beberapa kali memandang susu kotak tersebut. "Temperatur air yang cocok untuk membuat susu bayi itu berapa ya?" gumam Sehun.

Biar bagaimanapun, Sehun adalah sosok perfeksionis, dan dia tidak ingin asal-asalan dan melakukan sesuatu yang kecil. Sehun teringat sesuatu kemudian segera merogoh ponselnya lagi. Apalah daya, hanya internet saja bantuannya saat ini. Dan Sehun bersyukur jika dirinya rutin membeli kuota.

"Jangan terlalu panas dan dingin" Sehun bergumam dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali. Tangannya dengan telaten membuatkan susu untuk Haowen. Dia melirik kearah Haowen, dan mendapati bayi tersebut terantuk-antuk disana. Sehun menggeleng –geleng melihatnya.

"Nah, ayo minum. Jangan tidur dulu" ujar Sehun mengangkat Haowen kepangkuannya. Bayi tersebut nampak semangat sekali menyeruput susu yang diberikan Sehun melalui sendok. Sehun menghela nafas lega melihatnya, kemudian dengan sabar sambil menahan kantuk dia menggendong Haowen menuju kamarnya.

"Kita tidur" gumam Sehun pelan. Diliriknya Haowen yang mulai memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan. Sehun melirik jam yang menggantung kemudian menghela nafas lagi saat sudah menunjukkan jam 5 pagi. Oke, dia tidak tidur semalaman karena mengurus bayi. Dan kali ini…..dia mungkin harus absen dikantornya. Karena dia sungguh mengantuk dan lelah.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tidak elitnya. Haowen terlihat menendang-nendang kasur menggunakkan kakinya dengan pekikkan memekan telinga. Sehun bangun dengan susah payah, wajahnya berantakkan dengan raut penuh kekesalan miliknya. Umpatan kekesalan pun dikeluarkannya pagi itu, ditambah lagi saat melihat sweeternya yang semulanya kering kini basah sampai dikasurnya. Dan satu kesimpulan yang diambilnya adalah….Haowen ngompol. Ck.

"Eumm..apa lagi?" alis Sehun berkerut bingung saat dirinya tengah memeriksa beberapa harga pakaian bayi yang akan dibelinya lewat online. Tangannya dengan terampil mengatur beberapa barang yang sekiranya akan tiba sore atau siang nanti karena Sehun memang membayar lebih. Oke, uang bukan masalah yang besar baginya.

"Dad a ddadaa" Sehun menatap Haowen disampingnya yang masih setia memakai kamejanya. Sehun mendengus iba "Kenapa mirip sekali denganku heh?" gumam Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Susu? Popok?" Sehun menggumam lagi, kemudian dengan cepat dia segera memesankan barang-barang tersebut. "Mainan?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian menatap lagi kearah Haowen yang sibuk menggigiti ujung kamejanya dengan gusinya. Sehun mendengus lagi "Baiklah, tapi hanya beberapa" gumamnya.

"Apa aku perlu memesankan box bayi?" Sehun mulai menggumam frustasi kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Hhh, Haowen bisa tidur dengannya dikasur bukan? Tapi bagaimana kalau Haowen ngompol lagi? Ck, tapi bagaimana jika Haowen kenapa-napa? Hh yang benar saja!.

"Hhhh. Tidak usah" Sehun menggelengkan kepala pada akhirnya.

Ternyata, hidup sebagai single parents itu tidak mudah seperti yang kelihatannya. Ditambah lagi Sehun tidak tahu siapa ibunya. Astaga! Kenapa hidupnya semiris ini? Tapi…lebih miris Haowen sebenarnya karena ibunya dengan tega menaruhnya didepan rumah. Ck, wanita brengsek mana yang bisa melakukan hal seperti itu? Sehun bersumpah akan membuatnya hidup wanita itu sengsara jika dia sudah menemukan siapa wanita itu.

Drrrttt Drrttt…. Dering ponsel benar-benar mengusiknya. Sehun mengambil ponsel yang terletak ditempatnya sambil sibuk mengusap layar ipadnya melanjutkan memesan barang online.

" _Kau kenapa? Kudengar dari sekertarismu kau tidak masuk kantor hari ini"_ –suara Jongin terdengar. Sehun menghela nafas kemudian berdehem membenarkan.

" _Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?"_ Jongin bertanya lagi. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Jongin, seriously. Aku hanya lelah semalam. Dan berhentilah bertanya seolah-olah kau adalah pacarku" Sehun berujar kesal. Terdengar tawa dari seberang.

" _Aku hanya bertanya. Nanti malam aku dan Chayeol akan menjengukmu"_ perkataan Jongin sukses membuat Sehun melotot.

"Hey ap—tidak. Tidak usah" ujar Sehun dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan. _"Hey santai saja. Kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_ suara Jongin terdengar khawatir. Sehun tertawa kering "O-oh. Ti-tidak. Hanya saja, kalian tidak usah menjenguk. Aku baik-baik saja" ujar Sehun sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

" _Really? Kau terdengar berboh—"_

"Da dad a.. khekhekhe" Sehun tambah melotot saat Haowen terlihat berceloteh dengan riangnya, memotong perkataan Jongin ditelepon. _"Sehun. Suara apa itu? Bayi? Sejak kapan ada bayi dirumahmu?"_ perkataan Jongin sukses membuat Sehun membelalak.

"A-apa? Tidak. Tidak ada bayi disini" sentak Sehun dengan nada kurang meyakinkan. _"Tidak. Aku dengar dengan jelas. Itu suara bayi, Sehun. Suara bayi!"_ dan Jongin tetap ngotot dengan pendiriannya.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan—"

"Dad aadadad… khe khekhekhe" dan Haowen kembali bersuara.

" _Sehun! Apa yang kau sembunyikan hah?! Bayi siap—"_

"Errr..maaf Jongin, aku punya beberapa urusan. Aku ingat aku sedang membuat sarapan dan ternyata hampir gosong". Tut tut tut tut. Sehun segera memutus panggilan telepon tersebut.

Sehun menghela nafas kemudian memandang Haowen dengan pandangan kesal, namun akhirnya luluh juga saat melihat Haowen tersenyum polos kearahnya. Sehun menghela nafas "Aku bahkan tidak bisa marah padamu,my son" Sehun terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya.

Yang benar saja! Sejak kapan Sehun mendedikasikan bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi seorang single parents? Tapi itu terdengar keren juga baginya. Sehun mengerling menatap Haowen yang kini sibuk mengangkat tangannya keatas dengan semangat. "Kau lapar?" Sehun duduk mendekat kearah Haowen yang sibuk menggigit kepalan tangannya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil "Ya benar, kau terlihat lapar. Heuhh, aku akan membuatkanmu susu lagi" ujar Sehun. Dan dia benar-benar bersyukur jika untuk ukuran pemula, dia tidak buruk juga.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Sehun sudah mendapai truk pengantar barang pesanannya yang lumayan banyak. Dia meninggalkan Haowen yang tengah duduk diatas karpet yang terletak diruang tengah dan bergegas mengambil barang pesanannya. Sehun tersenyum puas, setelah membayar dan menandatangani, Sehun kembali masuk kedalam sambil membawa berkantung-kantung barang. Sehun memandang Haowen sebentar dan mendapati bayi tersebut tengah tidur diatas karpet lengkap dengan kameja tebal miliknya. Entah sudah terhitung beberapa kali Haowen ngompol dan sukses membuat Sehun kesal karena harus merelakan kameja-kamejanya basah setiap jamnya.

"Bajumu?" Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang mendadak pening. Terlalu banyak barang disini. "Ah itu dia" Sehun menyentikkan jarinya dengan cermat saat mendapati sebuah box besar yang berisi banyak sekali lembar pakaian. Bahkan Sehun hampir memesan semua model pakaian ditempat penjualan online tadi.

"Uh, oke. Kau harus pakai pakaian yang hangat pastinya" ujar Sehun sambil mengambil sebuah sweater berukuran kecil berwarna biru langit. Juga tak lupa kaus kaki dan celana selutut yang berukuran kecil. Dia juga sempat memakaikan Haowen pempers agar tidak takut Haowen buang air lagi.

"Uh oke, kita harus kekamar karena aku harus membereskan semua ini" Sehun berkacak pinggang disana. Setelah memakaikan Haowen pakaian, dia bergegas membawa beberapa barang dan membereskan semua barang tersebut dengan rapi menurut tempatnya. Kulkas yang semula berisi bir, wine miliknya kini sudah terisi penuh dengan susu kotak. Lemari pakaiannya yang beberapa masih kosong kini penuh dengan pakaian Haowen, bahkan Sehun membeli banyak sekali piyama untuk Haowen. Sehun tersenyum puas beberapa saat.

"Apa kita mandi saja?" Sehun bertanya saat melihat Haowen yang tengah memegang botol berisi susu miliknya. Haowen mengerjap beberapa kali sambil tertawa menggemaskan disana. Sehun ikut tersenyum melihatnya, setidaknya dia beruntung bisa memiliki bayi semenggemaskan Haowen. Dia tidak menyesal merawat Haowen karena dia merasa senang melihatnya.

"Oke kita mandi" ujar Sehun semangat kemudian menggendong Haowen dengan kelewat senang. Dia mendadak bangga pada dirinya yang berhasil melalui hari-harinya dengan Haowen meski baru semalam tapi dia sepertinya sudah mahir. Sehun bahkan tertawa sendiri melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Haohao" panggil Sehun dengan panik saat tidak mendapati Haowen dikamarnya. Padahal seingatnya dia sempat meletakkan Haowen dikasurnya karena dia ingin memulai ritual mandinya. Pikirannya sedari tadi sudah melantur kemana-mana membayangkan beberapa kasus dan kejadian penculikan anak yang sedang marak terjadi. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang menculik Haowen dan membawanya lagi darinya? Apa itu tidak berbahaya? Astaga! Sehun sepertinya terlihat berlebihan sekali ya? Tapi bisa saja kan hal itu terjadi. Oke, Sehun harus segera mencari Haowen saat ini. Dan dengan itu, dia segera keluar dari kamarnya meski tubuhnya hanya dililiti handuk. Dia tak peduli dengan tubuh sixpacknya yang tereskpos. Biarkan saja! Lagian dia hanya sendirian bersama Haowen dirumahnya.

Sehun dengan cepat menuruni tangga rumahnya dan hampir saja jatuh dari tangga saat melihat Jongin yang tengah menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, sedangkan disampingnya terlihat Chanyeol yang kini menggendong Haowen yang sibuk tertawa tanpa beban.

Sehun menelan ludahnya dramatis saat melihat tatapan membunuh yang Jongin berikan padanya. Diliriknya lagi Chanyeol yang sepertinya menikmati waktunya dengan Haowen disana. Jongin bersidekap dengan tatapan tajamnya menyorot Sehun disana. Sehun tersenyum kecil, dia balas memandang Jongin dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jadi…bisa dijelaskan Tuan Oh? Bayi siapa ini? Apa kau habis bercinta dan menghamili anak orang?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandang Sehun dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri jika Sehun hobi bercinta" celetuk Chanyeol sambil sesekali tersenyum saat melihat tingkah Haowen yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya" ujar Sehun datar "Ceritanya juga panjang" sambungnya lagi.

Jongin tersenyum sinis melihatnya dan memandangnya angkuh "Well, jelaskan"

Dan saat itu pula Sehun menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk patuh.

"Tapi yang pertama, kau bisa memakai bajumu dulu" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun mengumpat kesal saat mendapati dirinya yang masih setia memakai handuk yang dililitkan dipinggangnya.

"Kami tidak akan membunuh atau mencurinya, Oh Sehun" ujar Jongin kesal saat melihat Sehun yang memandang lekat kearah Haowen. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Alright"

.

.

TBC or delete? XD

A/N:

Ini ff pngganti fanfic Confession milik author yng kbetulan akan ending dlm waktu dekat ini. Harap suka yaaa~~ Kelanjutan ff ini tergantung dari review yang ada juga respon dari para readers. Jadi harap sekali untuk kasih review dichap pertama ini.

Kasih tnggapan juga masukan ya soal ff ini XD. Jika ada yng ingin bertanya soal ff ini, silahkan bertanya dikolom review dan saya akan menjawabnya dichap kedua. Thankss buat perhatiannya^^

See you juseyooo~~^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Awesome Dad

Main Cast : HunHan

Length: Chaptered

Author : Gladyspark1288

.

.

Chaptered 2

.

.

Happy Reading guys~~

.

.

Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya, matanya memandang datar kearah Jongin yang masih setia memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. "Jadi….dia bayi siapa?" Jongin mulai membuka pertanyaannya sambil menunjuk kearah Haowen yang kini tertidur nyenyak dipangkuan Chanyeol. Sehun mendengus kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda tidak tahu. Jongin mencebik kesal mendengarnya.

"Demi Tuhan, lalu kenapa bayi ini bisa disini jika kau tidak tahu ini bayi siapa" ujar Jongin sakartik. Sehun hanya mengatupkan kedua bibirnya jengah, dia hanya kesal saja jika Jongin terus-terusan menanyakan hal yang betul-betul membuatnya jengkel.

"Itu bayiku. Kau puas?! Aku memasuki seorang wanita yang aku pun tidak tahu siapa namanya? Aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan merawat bayi ini" ketus Sehun kesal. Jongin tersenyum miring.

"Lalu kau merasa mampu melakukannya?" tanyanya remeh.

"Tentu saja" Sehun berujar yakin. Bukanlah gayanya jika dia menjawab tidak mampu. Cih, enak saja Sehun dipandang remeh sebelah mata.

Jongin mendengus kesal "Memangnya kau pernah punya bayi sebelumnya?" ujar Jongin kesal. Sehun mendengus ala kadarnya, dia tidak peduli dengan pemikiran Jongin, yang pastinya dia betul-betul pasti akan merawat Haowen meski dia sebenarnya tidak yakin sih.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar "Kau bisa meminta Baekhyun kalau begitu, kebetulan dia suka anak kecil" sahut Chanyeol. Sehun mendadak dapat kesempatan emas. Benar juga ya, Baekhyun yang merupakan selaku kekasih Chanyeol pasti akan mau-mau saja. Ditambah lagi Baekhyun cukup lembut dan perhatian pada anak kecil.

"Yeah, kau memang baik sekali" Sehun menyahuti dengan senang berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang kini memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Dan kau setiap hari harus menitipkan dia begitu?" Jongin melirik sinis kearah Haowen yang masih berada dipangkuan Chanyeol. Sehun mendecih namun akhirnya dia mengangguk saja mendengarnya.

"Bapak macam apa kau ini" cerca Jongin merasa tidak terima. Sehun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa memangnya? Terserahku lah" ujarnya ketus.

Drrtttt drrttt Jongin terperanjak saat mendengar getaran dari celanannya, dengan cepat dia segera mengangkat telponnya "Hmm?" Jongin hanya berdehem malas, sampai beberapa penjelasan dari suara orang diseberang membuat Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau ada dimana?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya diam saja, tak berniat mencari tahu arah pembicaraan Jongin.

"Shit! Tetap disana, aku akan segera kesana beberapa menit lagi" Jongin segera menutup ponselnya dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sehun bertanya dengan bingung diikuti Chanyeol. Jongin mendesah kesal "Luhan berulah lagi" ujar Jongin. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kau duluan saja dan cepat urus dia. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengannya" ujar Chanyeol datar. Jongin mendengus jengah dan segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang kini termangu ditempat.

Selepas kepergian Jongin, Sehun masih saja menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya "Siapa itu Luhan?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia tiba-tiba berdiri sebentar dan menaruh Haowen disofa yang diatasnya terletak beberapa bantal kecil yang Sehun baru beli tadi. Setelah meletakannya, Chanyeol kembali duduk didepan Sehun sambil mendengus gusar.

"Kau tahu Dongli corp kan? Perusahaan yang menjadi fokus utamamu untuk kerja sama nanti" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk pertanda tahu.

"Ya, dan sulit sekali menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan mereka. Shit, padahal perusahaanku cukup maju dibidang bisnis, right?" dengus Sehun sakartik.

"Luhan adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan itu. Dan kau tahu apa? Luhan mengejarku selama tiga bulan ini. Shit, itu perkara yang tidak mudah karena dia selalu saja mengejarku seperti seorang sasaeng gila" dengus Chanyeol kesal. Sehun hanya dapat tertawa mendengarnya.

"Yang benar saja. Kau dikejar oleh bocah?" desis Sehun mengejek. Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Ya dia bocah. Umurnya masih 19 tahun, dan aku tidak tertarik pada bocah manapun" ketus Chanyeol dengan nada tidak sukanya. Sehun mengangguk saja mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya saja? Kau bisa memanfaatkannya karena perusahaan ayahnya cukup berpengaruh" cetus Sehun dengan seringaian liciknya. Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas, dalam hati dia cukup merutuukki pikiran Sehun yang terkesan licik.

"Aku sudah punya Baekhyun. Kau tahu? Aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun" cetus Chanyeol dengan yakin. Sehun tersenyum remeh mendengarnya.

Cinta ya? Sehun bahkan tidak pernah menjalin hubungan berlandaskan cinta dengan beberapa orang. Salahkan saja pada hatinya yang seperti sudah rusak dan tidak pernah terpakai. "Well, kau punya pilihan menarik" ujar Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu besok? Kau akan pergi kekantor?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk namun saat melihat Haowen yang masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya, Sehun hanya dapat mendesah kasar. Bagaimana dengan uhuk anaknya itu? Sehun tidak mungkin membuangnya lagi kan? Sehun tidak setega itu untuk melakukannya.

"Apa aku bisa menitipkannya pada Baekhyun besok?" tanya Sehun penuh harap.

"Well boleh juga, besok pagi kau bisa datang kerumahku. Baekhyun sedang ambil cuti beberapa minggu dari pekerjaannya sebagai dokter" ujar Chanyeol. Sehun menghela nafas lega, dia turut senang jika ada yang membantunya. Setidaknya dia tidak harus membawa Haowen kekantornya bukan? Bisa-bisa beberapa orang mengiranya duda muda. Cih, enak saja. Sejak kapan Sehun menikah?

.

.

Ini rekor baru untuk Sehun. Bangun dipagi hari bukanlah gayanya. Bisanya dia bisa datang kapanpun kekantornya tapi untuk kali ini beda, dia masih harus mengurusi setan kecil dirumahnya, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan bayi bernama Haowen. Bayi kecil itu pagi-pagi sudah merayap ketubuhnya, memukul wajahnya dengan kepalan tangan kecilnya sampai Sehun benar-benar terbangun.

Hal yang dilakukannya pagi itu adalah mandi dan membersihkan diri, tak lupa dia memandikan Haowen dengan air hangat. Selesai itu, dia memakaikan Haowen dengan pakaian santai yang terkesan elegan sebenarnya.

Sarapan pagi? Ah, Sehun tidak perlu ragu soal itu dia hanya menyiapkan Haowen susu. Sedangkan dirinya? Dia tinggal memanaskan makanan yang dibawa Chanyeol dan Jongin kemarin saat berkunjung. Mungkin Sehun harus memesan beberapa makanan nanti karena dia tidak terlalu pandai dalam memasak.

"Haishh, aku harus membawa apa?" Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung saat dia bermaksud membawakan beberapa barang milik Haowen dengan tas berukuran sedang.

"Baju ganti" Sehun menggumam kemudian berjalan cepat menuju lemari miliknya yang sebagian berisi beberapa pakaian milik Haowen yang baru dibelinya kemarin. Dia bergegas lagi mengambil beberapa persediaan susu miliknya tak lupa popok yang kini dimasukan ditas berukuran sedang.

"Ah, mainan" Sehun teringat lagi, dia mengambil mobil-mobilan dan beberapa boneka yang dia beli kemarin.

"Siap kids?" Sehun mengerling kearah Haowen yang masih sibuk menyedot botol berisi susu miliknya. Haowen hanya dapat bergumam tidak jelas dan kini Sehun dengan sigap menggendongnya dengan tangan yang menenteng tas kerja miliknya beserta tas selempang lainnya yang berisi keperluan milik Haowen.

"This is gonna be busy day" gumamnya lirih.

.

.

Sehun menekan bell didepan pintu beberapa kali dengan Haowen yang masih ada dipelukannya. Sehun kini berada didepan rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Rumah berkuran sedang dan berlantai dua dengan bagian depan rumah yang dihiasi beberapa tanaman.

"Morning, dude" sapa Chanyeol begitu dia membukakan pintu."Owh, morning Hao" sambung Chanyeol lagi saat melihat Haowen yang berada digendongan Sehun.

"Bisa aku masuk?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil "Sure" ujarnya sambil menggeser sedikit posisinya dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk kerumahnya.

"Siapa yang datang, Channie?" itu suara Baekhyun—kekasih Chanyeol yang adalah seorang dokter psikolog. Pria bertubuh pendek itu sedang menata beberapa makanan yang Sehun yakini itu adalah sarapan.

"Sehun" ujar Chanyeol begitu dia sampai disana dan membantu Baekhyun menatap makanan. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, ayolah dia kesini untuk menitip Haowen kan? Bukan menonton adegan peraga keluarga yang baik dan harmonis.

"Itu anakmu Sehun?!" pekik Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk saja.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, dia segera merentangkan tangannya, berniat untuk memeluk Haowen namun Sehun memundurkan langkahnya. "Belum sekarang, kau tahu caranya memeluk bayi kan?" tanya Sehun dengan nada tak yakin.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas jengah "Tentu tahu" ujarnya ketus.

"Kalau aku tidak tahu, mana mungkin aku mau menjaga anakmu" ujarnya sebal. Sehun dalam hati membenarkan, dia segera menyerahkan Haowen dengan hati-hati kepelukan Baekhyun.

"Wow, he actually like you. Wajahnya sama persis denganmu" celoteh Baekhyun. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Apa sifatnya menyebalkan sepertimu?" celetuk Baekhyun dengan ceplas-ceplos.

Sehun memelototinya "For God shake, apa aku semenyebalkan itu?" ujar Sehun sakartik. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. Kadang, Sehun terlihat berlebihan dalam menanggapi sesuatu.

"Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku semalam. Dan yeah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi soal bayi ini. Jam berapa kau pulang?" tanya Baekhyun begitu Sehun menaruh tas berisi perlengkapan Haowen disana.

"Mungkin agak sore. Akan aku usahakan cepat" ujar Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Malam juga tidak apa, aku senang jika punya teman main dirumah" ujarnya riang.

"Jangan lupa untuk menidurkannya siang nanti, dia butuh tidur" ujar Sehun mengingatkan. Baekhyun mengangguk saja.

"Jangan lupa membuatkannya susu, memberinya sereal, me—"

"Astaga! Aku tahu Sehun, berhenti bicara dan pergilan kerja. Kau akan terlambat" ketus Baekhyun kesal. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau belum mau pergi?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol yang kini sibuk menyeruput kopinya. CHanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Pergilah duluan, aku belum sarapan" ujarnya. Sehun mengangguk mengerti, dia melangkah maju kemudian mengecup pelan dahi Haowen sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Be a good boy, kid. I have to go now. Bye" Sehun terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuannya diiringi kikikkan kecil dari Baekhyun yang melihat kelakuan Sehun yang terlihat langkah itu.

"Baek hyung, aku percayakan dia padamu. Bye, and thanks" ujar Sehun setelah sebelumnya dia pergi meninggalkan kediaman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai kedalam kantornya, beberapa pegawai terlihat menyapanya dan hanya dibalas senyum kecil olehnya. Dia hanya sedang malas bercerita dengan siapapun sekarang.

"Tuan, Tuan Jongin sedang ada dikantor dan menunggu anda" suara sekertarisnya membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya begitu dia sampai didepan pintu kantornya. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Hm, jadwalku hari ini?"

"Ada pertemuan singkat jam 11 nanti. Selebihnya, masih ada juga beberapa pertemuan dengan klien—"

"Baiklah, tolong jangan ijinkan orang masuk sebelum saya menyuruh" ujar Sehun. Sekertarisnya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sehun melangkah masuk kedalam ruangannya, dia dapat melihat dengan jelas Jongin yang kini duduk disofa miliknya dengan wajah frustasi "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kemari?" tanya Sehun sambil menaruh tas kerjanya dimeja. Dia beralih menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bingungnya.

Jongin menghela nafas kasar "Dengar Sehun, aku butuh bantuanmu" ujar Jongin.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya "What?"

"Kau tahu Dongli corp kan?" Jongin bertanya. Sehun yang tidak tahu dengan arah pembicaraan hanya mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban. Jongin terdengar menghela nafas dan Sehun hanya dapat melemparkan tatapan bingungnya kearah Jongin yang kini memijat kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pening.

"Begini….kau tahu anaknya Luhan? Aku yakin Chanyeol sudah bercerita banyak tentangnya padamu" ujar Jongin. Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu sekali. Anak dari pemilik Dongli corp itu dibawah tanggung jawabku selama dia ada diKorea. Dan kau tahu? Dongli corp bersedia menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaanmu kalau…." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya sedangkan Sehun nampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Kalau apa?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kau adalah sosok dingin dan angkuh juga, errr ada jiwa kejamnya juga" Jongin melirik Sehun dengan wajah menyedihkan. Sehun jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri…apa Jongin sedang punya penyakit diare ya? Dari tadi pria itu selalu bercerita seakan menahan sesuatu. Sehun hanya dapat memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Bicara yang jelas" cetusnya kesal. Jongin tersenyum culas, sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan maksud dari perkataannya itu. Jongin menghela nafas ringan.

"Jadi…."

.

.

"Kau—gila—Kim—Jong—in" kalimat penuh penekanan itu membuat Jongin menghela nafas frustasi diikuti Sehun. Pria berkulit pucat itu memijat dahinya yang mendadak pening. Omong-omong dia ingin sekali menjalin kerja sama antar perusahaan Dongli corp, tapi jika harus begini cara untuk memperolehnya sepertinya Sehun harus berpikir seribu kali.

"Dengar ya…." Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Bocah bernama Luhan itu memiliki ketertarikan berlebihan pada Chanyeol yang artinya akan sulit untuk merubahnya. Maksudku….kenapa kalian tidak masukkan saja dia kerumah sakit jiwa?" cetus Sehun kesal. Jongin mendengus kesal.

"Itu namanya merusak citra keluarga Sehun, lagian Luhan itu tidak sepenuhnya gila. Dia seperti bocah seumurannya yang membedakan adalah dia sudah tergila-gila pada Chanyeol" ujar Jongin menjelaskan. Sehun mencelos mendengarnya.

"Obsesi berlebihan itu bisa diartikan sakit mental. Apa kau mau dia melakukan hal-hal berbahaya pada Haowen jika dia tinggal denganku? Oh satu lagi—Apa kau pikir aku ini dokter psikolog apa hah?!" ketus Sehun dengan nada tingginya. Jongin mencibir mendengarnya.

"Setidaknya kau bisa membuatnya berpaling dari Chanyeol, Hun. Hidup Chanyeol nyaris tidak tenang sejak Luhan meneror dan menguntitnya dengan segala cara" bujuk Jongin lagi.

"Aku—tidak—peduli" ujar Sehun lagi dengan nada penuh penekanan. Jongin menghela nafas kasar.

"Ini kesempatanmu man" rajuk Jongin lagi. Sehun mendecih, dia tidak akan terpengaruh.

"Kau bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya kalau begitu" celetuk Jongin dan dihadiahi pukulan dikepalanya yang pelakunya sudah pasti adalah Sehun sendiri.

"Dan membuat dia terobsesi padaku? Sialan kau" decak Sehun ketus. Jongin ikut misuh-misuh mendengarnya.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengobatinya" celetuk Jongin asal. Sehun membuang mukanya kearah lain "Kau pikir aku dokter?"

"Coba kau pikirkan lagi penawaran ini, jika kau sudah memutuskannya jangan lupa hubungi aku! Aku masih punya meeting nanti. Bye" Jongin menutup percakapan mereka dan segera pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sehun yang kini sedang termenung dengan beberapa pikiran yang menyeruak dipikirannya.

Yang benar saja Jongin menyuruh Luhan untuk tinggal ditempatnya. Apa sahabatnya itu sudah tidak waras? Memang benar sih jika Sehun benar-benar butuh kerja sama dengan perusahaan Dongli corp tapi kalau persyaratannya adalah dengan membuat obsesi Luhan kepada seorang Park Chanyeol itu hilang, Sehun pikir itu adalah perkara yang tidak mudah. Seorang yang sudah terobsesi terhadap sesuatu pasti akan sulit untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ditambah lagi Sehun tahu dengan sifat Luhan yang terkesan berubah-ubah. Bagaimana jika hal itu malah berimbas padanya? Apa yang akan terjad nantinya? Tapi….. "Akh, sialan" Sehun menendang sofa miliknya penuh emosi. Dia terlalu bingung untuk berpikir saat ini.

.

.

Sehun turun dari mobilnya dengan langkah gontai. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore dan itu berarti Sehun pulang dengan waktu yang cukup cepat dari biasanya. Dia berjalan menuju rumah milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berada beberapa langkah didepannya.

Ting Tong~~ Sehun menekan bell tersebut beberapa kali, kali ini terlihat Baekhyun yang kini membukakan pintu. "Sehun-ah" panggilnya.

"Mana Haowen?" tanya Sehun. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Haowen ada didalam. Bisa kau masuk sebentar? Ada yang ingin Chanyeol bicarakan" ujar Baekyun dengan nada serius. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung namun saat itu pula dia masuk kerumah milik Chanyeol dan hal yang didapatinya adalah Haowen yang kini sedang tertidur disalah satu sofa disana. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Bisa kita bicara Sehun?" suara Chanyeol terdengar. Sehun menatapnya aneh.

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah hari ini sampai kau….kacau seperti ini?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada ragu saat melihat Chanyeol yang kini sedang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Chanyeol belum menjawab, pria jakung itu duduk dengan tenang disofanya dan mencoba rileks "Aku mendengar soal penawaran yang diajukan Presdir perusahaan Dongli padamu. Mengenai Luhan" Chanyeol berujar tenang. Oh tidak, kenapa kepala Sehun mendadak pening seperti ini?

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya pelan.

"Chanyeol hampir saja kecelakaan tadi. Luhan menguntit mobilnya dan hampir saja menyenggol mobilnya tadi. Hidup kami tidak setenang dulu. Beberapa kali aku menerima bingkisan bangkai binatang dan beruliskan jauhi Chanyeol atau mati. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Luhan? Dia bahkan terang-terangan menulis namanya dikotak tersebut" perkataan Baekhyun membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri.

"Luhan anak baik, aku tahu itu. Dia hanya….kesepian? Orang tuanya tergolong sibuk dan tidak memperhatikan dirinya" jelas Chanyeol pelan. Sehun ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya.

"Tapi kenapa aku? Kenapa tidak Jongin saja?" celetuk Sehun dengan nada nyaris merengek. Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Jongin tidak mampu lagi, dia mudah menyerah" jelas Baekhyun. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, jujur saja jika dia nanti bertemu dengan Jongin, Sehun akan menonjok wajah sahabatnya itu sampai puas.

"Aku akan membuat penawaran denganmu" cetus Baekhyun. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Tentang apa?"

"Aku akan bersedia menjaga Haowen selama cutiku yang masih lama. Kau bisa menitipkan Haowen padaku kapan pun kau mau asalkan kau mau menerima Luhan dan merubahnya" perkataan Baekhyun sukses membuat Sehun terdiam dengan wajah datarnya.

Penawaran yaa…

"Untungnya bagiku?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Haowen akan baik-baik saja selama denganku dibandingkan kau harus menyewa beberapa baby sitter diluaran sana yang belum tentu bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Aku dan Chanyeol akan merahasiakan Haowen dari keluargamu, dan kau bebas pergi kekantor setiap harinya" penjelasan Baekhyun membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil, namun nyatanya dia sedang berpikir keras.

Sehun mengulum senyum dengan mata yang melirik kearah Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya penuh harap.

"Satu lagi yang membuat presdir Dongli corp mempercayakan Luhan padamu" Chanyeol berujar dan Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa?"

"Karena hanya kau….yang dapat membuat Luhan jatuh cinta lagi"

"Deal, aku setuju"

.

.

.

Sehun menyeruput kopi miliknya dengan pandangan lurus kearah layar TV yang menampilkan acara menarik, sesekali dia melirik kearah laptop yang pangkunya kini sedang menampilkan beberapa grafik perusahaan yang terlihat rumit.

SREK~~ Sehun menoleh kebawah dan tertawa kecil, melihat Haowen yang tengah mendorong beberapa mobil-mobilan besera beberapa boneka miliknya. Ini sudah tergolong larut namun Haowen belum terlihat mengantuk dan tanda-tanda bahwa bayi itu bosan. Omong-omong soal Haowen, bayi itu sudah berumur enam tujuh bulan lebih dan dia tergolong anak yang hiperaktif, setidaknya itulah pendapat Sehun untuk sementara ini.

"Kau belum mengantuk hm?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada suntuknya. Matanya terlihat sayu dibalik kacamata kotak yang terlihat dipakainya.

Sehun melepas kacamatanya dan melipatnya, sedikit mengurut dahinya yang akhir-akhir ini terasa pening. Untung saja Haowen bukan termasuk bayi yang rewel, setidaknya dia tidak akan repot nantinya. Dan Sehun sangat mensyukuri hal itu.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Sehun turun dari sofa dan menghampiri Haowen yang kini asyik tertawa kecil melihat beberapa mainan miliknya. Bayi lucu itu sedang duduk diatas karpet berbahan lembut yang sengaja Sehun beli.

"Ah, kau sepertinya senang ya? Kuharap….Baekhyun dapat menjagamu dengan baik selama aku pergi" Sehun berujar dengan mata yang menerawang. Apa….dia terlihat berbeda? Rasanya konyol jika dia harus mengingat bahwa dia seperti seorang duda mengenaskan. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar sih, Sehun cukup menikmati kebersamaannya dengan uhuk—anaknya—uhuk.

"Seharusnya kita sudah tidur sekarang, bagaimana menurutmu kid?" lama terdiam, Sehun kini menatap Haowen yang kini terlelap dipangkuannya. Sehun melongo, perasaan cepat sekali ya anak ini tidur? Sehun hanya dapat berdecak kagum. Satu fakta lagi yang diterimanya dari Haowen adalah, bocah itu cepat sekali tidurnya.

Sehun tersenyum lembut memandanginya, dia kini menggendong Haowen menuju kamarnya dengan hati-hati setelah dia mematikan TV yang masih menyala, setelah mengganti baju Haowen dengan sebuah piyama kecil tak lupa memakaikan kaus kaki—Sehun sempat membacanya diinternet—Sehun kini membaringkan Haowen dengan tenang sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sleep well, child" ujar Sehun dengan senyum manisnya. Ah, kapan lagi Sehun tersenyum seperti tadi? Mungkin Haowen adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Sehun tersenyum tulus seperti tadi. Mungkin?

Ting—Tong~~

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, saat mendengar bell dari pintu rumahnya. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini? Tidak mau berpikir panjang, Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Sesekali menggerutu dengan orang yang benar-benar menyebalkan yang mengganggu waktu santainya dimalam hari.

Clek~~ Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, memandang dari atas kebawah sosok yang berpakaian seragam SMA tingkat akhir dilihat dari pin yang dipakai diseragam tersebut. Seorang bocah laki-laki SMA?

"Siapa kau?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada datar.

Pria itu mengangkat pandangannya dan Sehun sempat salah tingkah saat pria bewajah seperti bayi itu tersenyum kearahnya dengan binary polosnya. Bibir plumnya, mata yang menyerupai rusa, dan juga hidung bangirnya. Pria itu berwajah manis, dan Sehun akui wajah itu bahkan lebih menarik dari pada beberapa wanita yang pernah dijumpainya.

"Aku Luhan, dan aku akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang" ujarnya dengan nada pelan dan terkesan tegas. Pria bernama Luhan itu menatapnya dengan obsidian indahnya yang terlihat anggun.

Sehun tersenyum miring melihatnya, untuk orang yang memiliki obsesi besar pada sahabatnya itu, Luhan tergolong menarik. "Well, silahkan masuk" ujar Sehun sambil menggeser tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk kerumahnya.

Luhan menurut tanpa banyak kata, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri diambang pintu masuk rumahnya dengan senyum misterius.

"Menarik" gumamnya

TBC XD

.

.

A/N :

Hellowww, berdasarkan apa yng reader mau, sya akan lanjutkan ff ini. Dan juga, untuk beberapa alasan, author juga mau jelaskan soal mungkin jika ada sbgian reader yang berpikir jika author meniru karya orng lain, dan author mhon maaf jika memang ada kesamaan dibeberapa adegan. Tapi author berani jamin jika author sama sekali tidak berniat meniru dan mengcopast cerita orng lain.

Author hrap reader bisa mengerti, dan mohon maaf jika memang ada reader yng kurang berkenan dengan fanfic ini, yang pastinya author tidak pernah berniat untuk mencopast cerita orang lain dari manapun.

Itu aja yang ingin author bilang, jika ada yang ingin pengen tnya2 soal kelanjutan ff ini silahkan dikolom review^^. Thanks buat review dichap slanjutnya. Karena ada bnyak orng yang pngen ff ini dilanjut, makanya author lanjutin dan maaf jika dichap ini ada bberapa bgian yang stuck!. Maap yethh.

Kasih saran kalian yaa gaess. Untuk tnya2 soal ff author updatenya, silahkan hubungi author di insta : _gladysb. Omong2 itu bukan akun pribadi author, itu khusus buat para reader yng pngen tanya2 soal ff author doang dan pngen kenal author sih-.-

Krena diakun itu juga author bklan kasih tahu kpan update atau enggaknya ff milik author. SOooo, jngn lupa difollow (nggk maksa). Thanks buat yang udah baca dan review dichap ini~~

Sampai ketemu dichap selanjutnya^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Awesome Dad

Main Cast : HunHan

Length: Chaptered

Author : Gladyspark1288

.

.

Chaptered 3

.

.

Pagi itu sepertinya sudah menjadi apa yang dinamakan 'kebiasaan pagi' milik Sehun dengan tangisan Haowen, beserta dengungan malasnya. Ini masih jam 6 pagi, dan Sehun sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya. Dia terpaksa turun kedapur untuk membuatkan Haowen susu karena bayi tersebut terlihat menangis sesegukan dan Sehun membuat kesimpulan sendiri bahwa Haowen—haus.

Sehun hanya half naked, dengan handuk yang melilit area pinggangnya. Sedikit melirik kearah pintu berwarna cokelat cerah dimana ruangan yang ditempati pemuda Luhan, Sehun juga tidak menemukan pergerakan dan itu artinya Luhan masih setia dengan tidurnya.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya pertanda tidak peduli, meski dengan keaadaan setengah naked seperti ini Sehun jelas tidak ambil pusing. Heol, ini rumahnya dan Luhan juga lelaki—tidak akan membuat sebuah persepsi aneh jika Luhan mendapatinya dengan kondisi seperti ini.

TAK. Sehun tersentak kaget dan menoleh, dia mengerutkan dahinya mendengar suara barang jatuh dibelakangnya dan mendapati Luhan yang sedang memungguti sebuah buku novel yang jatuh dilantai. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau sudah mau sekolah?" tanya Sehun, dengan nada tidak canggung sedikitpun. Dia masih menuang setengah air hangat dibotol susu milik Haowen dan membuat susu tersebut dengan tenang—dia terlihat seperti seorang duda yang berpengalaman.

"Hmm" Luhan hanya mendengung sambil menundukkan kepalanya, mendapati seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya dalam keadaan seperti itu membuat Luhan canggung.

Tak tanggung-tanggung Luhan hanya dapat menelan berat ludahnya saat melihat otot bisep dan juga lekuk tubuh pria yang lebih tegap dan berbentuk didepannya. Luhan yakin jika wajahnya memerah setelah ini, namun dia mencoba menutupinya dengan bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu" ujar Sehun sambil melirik kearah jam dinding yang menggantung disudut ruangan dapur. Luhan mengangguk tanpa menjawab lagi, mencoba untuk fokus kenovelnya.

Sehun melangkah pergi dengan santai, menghiraukan pandangan Luhan yang sesekali mencoba melirik kearahnya dengan wajah datar miliknya.

Ketahuilah, Sehun tidak peduli.

.

.

"Dia anakmu?" Luhan bertanya begitu Sehun turun dari tangga, lengkap dengan Haowen yang berada dipelukannya.

"Iya" ujar Sehun asal, dia tidak terkejut ketika mendapati beberapa roti dan juga segelas kopi panas didepannya. Sehun tahu dari Jongin, kalau Luhan tidak semanja beberapa anak yang lainnya meski Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu memasak. Tapi, dengan menyiapkan sarapan, Luhan bilang tadi malam jika Luhan bisa melakukan hal itu yang tergolong mudah.

"Mana ibunya?" Luhan bertanya sambil menggigit ujung roti berselai cokelatnya. Sehun terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mendengus.

"Mati" ujarnya dengan nada datar. Luhan manggut-manggut sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan mengawasimu selama kau tinggal denganku. Semua yang kau lakukan, aku berhak tahu seperti menguntit Chanyeol misalnya" celetuk Sehun dengan nada terkesan santai. Meski dia tahu hal ini benar-benar sensitive, namun Sehun bukanlah orang munafik yang hanya diam saja dan tidak menyampaikan maksudnya.

Luhan sontak menghentikan kunyahannya, dia menelannya dengan berat "Hm, lakukan yang kau mau" ujar Luhan. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Aku bukan dokter yang bisa menghentikan obsesi gilamu itu. Jadi…kau harap maklum jika nantinya aku akan bersikap kurang hajar" sindir Sehun. Luhan mendengus samar, namun itu masih didengar Sehun tentunya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun sambil melirik jam arlojinya, sarapan bersama Luhan lumayan tenang dan damai. Sehun belum melihat gelagat aneh dari bocah itu, mungkin belum.

"Hmm"

.

.

"Kita…pergi kesini?" tanya Luhan begitu mobil Sehun terparkir rapi didepan halaman rumah milik Chanyeol. Pandangannya nampak menelaah berusaha mencari keberadaan Chanyeol, namun tidak mendapatinya disana.

"Kau tinggal disini, aku tidak mau kau melakukan hal bodoh" perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya disandaran mobil. Dia hanya menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk, melihat Sehun yang membawa Haowen keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari kecil untuk mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

Tidak sampai lima menit, Sehun sudah kembali tanpa Haowen bersamanya dan itu membuat Luhan heran "Mana Haowen?"

"Kutitipkan pada Baekhyun" ujar Sehun. Mendengar nama 'Baekhyun', Luhan hanya mendengus dengan wajah kesalnya. Ah, Sehun sepertinya mengerti melihat keadaan ini.

"Kau membencinya heh?" tanya Sehun. Luhan membuang pandangannya kemudian mengangguk setelah Sehun berhasil menstarter mobilnya.

"Dia merebut apa yang harusnya kumilikki" cetus Luhan dengan nada tajam, terkesan berbahaya dan mengancam. Sehun tergelak, pria itu nampak mendecih heran dengan perkataan bocah disamping kemudi.

"Kau berlebihan, dia bukan milikmu" ujar Sehun dengan nada mengejek. Luhan menarik nafasnya, berusaha menahan amarah yang meledak-ledak dalam dirinya. Luhan mendelik marah.

"Berhenti bicara jika kau tidak tau apapun yang terjadi disini" ujar Luhan dengan nada sinisnya. Sehun tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Luhan benar-benar pria menarik dari segi cara bercerita dan cara menyampaikan sesuatu yang menjadi pusat obsesinya, seperti Chanyeol. Mungkin Sehun akan mengalami sedikit kesusahan mengingat Luhan yang sepertinya sudah tergila-gila pada pesona seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Hmm" Sehun hanya menjawab dengan deheman singkat. Dia pikir dia akan mengawasi Luhan mulai sekarang, karena itu adalah kewajibannya.

.

.

Sehun memijit dahinya sebentar, barusan setelah dia mengantar Luhan kesekolahnya, dia dapat kabar bahwa ayah Luhan benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya. Dan Guess what? Sehun rasa dia sudah menjadi suami Luhan sekarang. Yang benar saja jika presdir macam Dongli corp tersebut bilang bahwa mereka harus menjalin hubungan serius. _What the fvck with this?_ Apa mereka berniat menjodohkannya dengan bocah berwajah boneka tersebut? Oh tidak—Sehun masih suka wanita, asal kau tahu.

"Tuan muda, anda harus menghadiri rapat dengan beberapa pemegang saham lima belas menit lagi" sekertarisnya tiba-tiba berkata saat Sehun sampai didepan pintu ruang kerjanya. Sehun mengangguk saja mendengarnya, dia terlalu lelah untuk saat ini. kalau tahu begini caranya, dia sedikit menyesal menerima tawaran Jongin waktu itu.

Tepat saat Sehun menginjakan kakinya dikantornya, ponselnya begetar beberapa kali menandakan bahwa Jongin menghubunginya.

" _Hello Sehu—"_

"Kau! Arrgghh aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!" ujar Sehun dengan raut wajah murka miliknya. Jongin nampaknya tidak takut, sahabatnya itu malah terkikik mendengar pekikkan murka dari sahabatnya itu.

" _Kau kenapa dude? Ah, aku tahu. Im sorry for that, aku tidak tahu jika presdir mengira kau menyukai Luhan"_ ujar Jongin dengan nada yang luar biasa santai sekaligus menyebalkan. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras dengan umpatan kesal darinya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang jika aku mau" ujar Sehun ketus. Jongin hanya tertawa setan diseberang.

" _Calm down dude, Luhan itu lumayan. Wajahnya cantik, bodynya seksi, kau hanya belum mendengar suara desahan—"_

"Oh Kim-fucking-Jongin, berhenti bicara atau aku akan merobek mulut berbisamu itu" sentak Sehun kesal. Jongin malah tertawa keras.

" _Uh okay, kita bicarakan hal ini dilain waktu. Aku masih punya pekerjaan. Jadi, have a nice day dude"—_ pik. Sehun memelototi layar ponselnya dengan gerutuan lagi sampai akhirnya gerutuannya berhenti saat sekertarisnya kembali mengingatkannya tentang rapat yang harus dia hadiri tadi.

.

.

Luhan menulis beberapa materi yang diterangkan oleh guru didepannya dengan tenang. Setelah bell berbunyi, beberapa murid mulai meninggalkan kelas namun tidak dengannya. Dia masih sibuk mencoret-coret bukunya dengan asal sambil mengunyah permen karet.

Tidak dia pedulikan beberapa orang mencoba menyapanya dan mengajaknya makan siang, namun dia dengan lembut menolaknya. Tak heran jika dia dikenal dengan image flower boy—sayangnya kebanyakan dari mereka tidak tahu tentang sisi lain dari dirinya yang terkesan mengerikan. Tidak! Dia bukanlah seorang psikopat, dia tidak membunuh orang. Hanya saja….rasa obsesi untuk memiliki seseorang benar-benar sangat besar dalam dirinya.

Luhan sama seperti murid lainnya, hanya saja dia selalu merasa berbeda. Kenapa….dia tidak bisa mencintai orang lain dengan mudah? Kenapa dia hanya bisa berpatok pada satu orang saja? Park Chanyeol.

Luhan tahu dirinya itu salah, menginginkan seseorang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain itu bukanlah kehendaknya. Tapi entah kenapa, dia semakin dan semakin menginginkan sosok Chanyeol dalam hidupnya meski dia tahu jika apapun cara yang dia lakukan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol sangat percuma.

Srek Srek—TAK! Luhan membanting polpennya dengan kesal sampai membuat bunyi tersebut menggema diseluruh ruangan kelasnya. Beruntung tidak ada orang disini, jadi Luhan bisa membanting barang sepuasnya.

Alisnya kini mengerut, melihat coretan tak jelas yang ditulis tangannya. Kebanyakan hanyalah coretan-coretan nama 'Park Chanyeol' disana, namun beberapa tulisan asing yang merupakan tulisannya juga kini terlihat olehnya dan itu membuat Luhan terdiam beberapa saat dengan mulut yang mengatup rapat.

"A-apa ini?" Luhan menggumam, melirik fokus kearah tulisan tangannya yang tertulis nama seseorang yang baru saja dia temui semalaman, si pria tua yang kini menampungnya. Oh Sehun.

Tidak, Luhan sebenarnya tidak percaya jika Sehun sudah ehm—memiliki anak sekaligus seorang single parent, maksudnya….Luhan hanya ragu saja jika Sehun bisa merawat dengan baik anaknya namun saat melihat gerak-gerik Sehun yang begitu lincah barulah Luhan percaya. Sehun termasuk orang yang…menarik perhatiannya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Luhan pusing, dia…tidak punya perasaan lain kan? Tidak. Tidak mungkin, dia masih menyukai Chanyeol—oh bahkan mencintainya. Dan Luhan masih dalam pendiriannya, yaitu merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Park Chanyeol hanyalah miliknya.

"Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?"—perhatian Luhan kini beralih kearah sosok yang kini tersenyum kearahnya. Luhan balas tersenyum sambil membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya yang masih ada dimeja kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah sosok yang memiliki tinggi lebih kecil darinya.

"Oh, Minseok. Tentu, aku baik-baik saja" Luhan memaksakan senyumnya. Setidaknya, dia masih memiliki Minseok disini. Sahabatnya yang satu ini adalah salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengannya, Minseok tahu dengan jelas obsesi besarnya. Orang tua Luhan jelas memarahinya soal kebiasaannya yang suka menguntit Chanyeol dimanapun pria itu berada, itu sebabnya sekarang Luhan tinggal dirumah 'Oh Sehun', karena ayahnya mempercayai bahwa Sehun dapat merubah Luhan. Cih, Luhan sendiri tidak percaya dengan perkataan ayahnya.

"Kau tidak tinggal dirumahmu lagi, sekarang?" Minseok bertanya saat keduanya kini berada dikoridor—untuk makan siang.

Luhan tersenyum simpul lalu mengangguk dengan wajah lemas. Minseol terkekeh "Lalu? Kau tinggal dirumah Oh Sehun? Bagaimana? Apa dia baik? Tampan tidak?" tanya Minseok dengan wajah ingin tahunya. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya berpikir.

"Eum, lumayan. Dia tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, cukup pendiam" ujar Luhan. Minseok manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Tampan tidak?" Minseok kelihatannya menggodanya dan itu membuat Luhan memukul pelan lengan temannya itu dengan kekehan ringan miliknya, namun Luhan tidak ingin menyangkal kebenarannya sekarang.

"Ya, dia tampan"—dan jawaban Luhan itu membuat Minseok tersenyum sendirinya, tak sadar jika Minseok mendoakan agar pria bernama Oh Sehun itu bisa merubah kebiasaan Luhan yang satu itu.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, sebenarnya Luhan berniat untuk menguntit Chanyeol lagi seperti kebiasaannya yang memang wajib dilakukannya. Namun semuanya harus gagal saat dia mendapati Sehun yang kini berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahnya dengan raut datar dan sulit ditebak.

Sejujurnya Luhan berusaha untuk kabur, namun sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya karena Sehun dengan cepat melihatnya saat itu. Luhan tentu saja dongkol saat Sehun langsung menyeretnya pergi kemobilnya, bahkan Luhan sempat melihat Minseok bersorak dengan mata berbinar dan berteriak bahwa Sehun benar-benar tampan. Masa bodoh, Luhan begitu muak dengan pria ini. Ck, sok pengatur sekali.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Luhan kesal. Sehun hanya diam saja sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kekantorku, Haowen masih ada disana dan aku juga harus mengerjakan pekerjaanku. Sementara kau tunggu saja disana" ujar Sehun ketus. Luhan membelalakan matanya dengan raut kesal.

"Ingatkan? Aku yang bertanggung jawab denganmu sekarang" ujar Sehun. Luhan hanya menghela nafas kesal mendengarnya.

"Bukannya anakmu itu masih ada pada Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil.

"Baaekhyun harus menghadiri acara dengan Chanyeol hari ini, jadi dia tidak bisa menunggu sampai jam kerjaku habis" ujar Sehun menjelaskan. Luhan hanya memasang wajah kosong saat mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Hm, lakukan sesukamu" ujar Luhan dengan wajah kesal. Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Hanya lima belas menit sampai mereka sampai dikantor milik Oh Sehun, gedung tinggi pencakar langit tersebut berdiri kokoh didepannya. Beberapa orang memandang Luhan dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya namun Luhan nampaknya hanya acuh sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat headsetnya. Masa bodoh, pikirnya.

Keduanya melangkah menuju lift dengan tangan saling mengait, bahkan keduanya tidak sadar akan hal itu sampai pada akhirnya mereka sampai didepan ruang kerja Sehun, Sehun tiba-tiba melepas genggaman tangannya saat melihat Haowen yang kini duduk disalah satu sofa disana ditemani Jongin yang masih menikmati secangkir kopi diruangannya.

"Oh, hi dude" sapa Jongin kearah Sehun yang baru saja memasuki ruangan kerjanya diikuti Luhan yang kini mengekorinya.

"Luhan? Sedang apa kau disini?" Jongin membelalak terkejut mendapati Luhan yang dengan santainya duduk disalah satu sofa dekat Haowen lalu menggendong bayi tersebut dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Menurutmu?" Luhan hanya menjawab seadanya sambil melempar tas sekolahnya dibawah sofa. Jongin mendelik kesal, untuk ukuran anak SMA semacam Luhan, pria bermata rusa itu cukup menyebalkan dan tidak sopan. Ugh.

"Biasanya kau menguntit Chanyeol jam segini" celetuk Jongin dengan sindirannya. Luhan menarik nafas jengah.

"Pria tua itu menyeretku" ujar Luhan dingin, entah kenapa dia merasa gatal ingin pergi dari sana dan menguntit Chanyeol seharian ini.

Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar panggilan 'pria tua' yang Luhan berikan padanya. Well, sejujurnya Sehun selalu merasa kesal jika orang-orang menganggapnya terlalu dewasa atau bahkan terlalu tua. Namun Luhan pengecualian, dia merasa lucu saja mendengar bocah SMA itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'pria tua'. Ck, menggelikan.

"Omong-omong, aku pergi kekamarmu tadi" Sehun bertopang dagu sambil menatap kearah Luhan dengan pandangan lurusnya. Luhan menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Aku ingat bahwa aku menguncinya" Luhan menarik sebuah gantungan yang terdapat kunci kamarnya disana. Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku pemilik rumah, itu artinya aku memiliki semua kunci duplikatnya" ujar Sehun. Alis Luhan mengerut, dia mendadak merasakan ada rahasia besar yang membahayakan dirinya saat melihat senyum miring dan misterius milik Sehun terpampang diwajah pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" tanya Luhan dengan nada kecil.

Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian puas "Mudah saja, aku membakar semua album foto milik Chanyeol yang kau simpan dirak buku dan—oh aku lupa membakar sebagian baju milik Chanyeol yang kau curi" dan perkataan Sehun sukses membuat Luhan memelototkan matanya marah.

Album foto? Sebanyak itu? Dan dibakar semua? CATAT! SEHUN MEMBAKAR SEMUANYA! SEMUA FOTO CHANYEOL!

Luhan mendadak marah, nafasnya tak beraturan dengan wajahnya memerah menahan kesal karena kelakuan Sehun yang sungguh membuatnya naik darah.

"Kau…" Luhan menunjuknya dengan raut penuh amarah namun Sehun hanya dapat tersenyum evil kearahnya.

"Ingat perjanjian? Aku bebas melakukan apapun asalkan kau bisa bebas dari obsesimu"

Dan perkataan Sehun sukses membuat dunia Luhan runtuh. Itu benar, mereka membuat kesepakatan tentang itu. Namun Luhan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa cara yang Sehun terapkan benar-benar membunuhnya secara perlahan dengan menghilangkan beberapa barang yang begitu penting untuknya.

"Khe khe dad" suara Haowen membuyarkan lamunan Luhan tentang semua obsesinya. Ditatapnya bayi dipelukannya yang kini tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Mata bayi tersebut sedikit sipit dengan obsidian berwarna cokelat terang—mirip seperti Sehun. Ck, Luhan hanya berdecak kagum.

Dalam presentasi seratus persen, bayi ini benar-benar mirip Sehun seutuhnya. Luhan hanya menatap bayi tersebut dengan pandangan berbinar, apalagi melihat bibir kecil namun berisi tersebut terlihat tertawa beberapa kali sambil berusaha menjangkau wajah Luhan saat itu.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau menyukai bayi juga" ujar Jongin sambil meneguk kopinya hingga tandas. Luhan melirik Jongin dengan pandangan sinisnya.

"Ck, diamlah" ujar Luhan kesal. Jongin hanya mendecih mendengarnya kemudian sibuk lagi dengan gadget ditangannya.

Kelihatannya dua pria itu begitu sibuk dengan urusan mereka sampai tidak mempedulikan kehadiran dirinya dengan Haowen disana. Hh, mereka seperti lupa dunia.

"Sehun, aku lapar" ujar Luhan dengan nada datarnya. Sehun menatapnya sekilas kemudian mengangguk lagi sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Kau ingin makan apa? Aku akan menelpon sekertarisku" ujar Sehun. Luhan nampak menimang-nimang, Sehun cukuplah baik meskipun terkesan pengatur. Tapi tak apalah, selama Sehun memperlakukannya dengan baik, Luhan tidak akan menaruh nama pria itu dalam daftar blacklistnya.

"Bagaimana dengan jajangmyeon? Atau saja…curry ramyeon?" Luhan nampak berpikir-pikir sebentar. Sehun mengangguk saja.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memesan keduanya. Bagaimana denganmu Jongin?" kali ini Sehun bertanya kearah Jongin yang sibuk dengan beberapa berkasnya. Jongin mendesah kasar.

"Oh, samakan denganmu saja. Dan jangan lupa dengan americanoku" ujar Jongin. Lagi-lagi Sehun mengangguk lalu menelpon sekertarisnya untuk membeli beberapa makan siang untuk ketiganya.

"Luhan?"

"Hmm" Luhan hanya bergumam asal dengan tangan yang tak henti-hentinya mencubiti kecil pipi gembil milik Haowen dipangkuannya.

"Jangan mencubit terlalu kuat. Dia akan menangis nantinya. Dan juga….kau bisa memberinya susu yang ada dibotol" ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk lagi setelah sebelumnya dia sudah mendapati botol berisi susu milik Haowen tergeletak diatas meja yang ada didepannya.

.

.

Pekerjaan Sehun selesai selama berjam-jam. Luhan sampai tertidur disofa dengan Haowen yang berada disampingnya. Jongin dan Sehun cukup geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah dua orang tersebut. Hari sudah beranjak sore, dan kini keempatnya turun dengan Jongin yang menggendong Haowen sedangkan Sehun sibuk menggendong Luhan ala bridal style untuk keluar dari gedung perusahaannya menuju parkiran dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Lusa, kau tinggal memasukan dokumen yang kau tulis tadi" ujar Jongin. Sehun mengangguk begitu dia sudah menaruh Luhan disamping jok pengemudi.

"Ah, baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi, dude. Dan…jaga Luhan baik-baik. Ohh—Haowen juga" ujar Jongin dengan kikikkan kecil diwajahnya.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu mengangguk setelahnya.

"Bye"

Dan setelah itu, mobil keduanya kini melaju kerumah masing-masing dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

Hari ini hari libur. Sehun tidak mengerjakan apapun dirumah dan sama sekali tidak menyentuh pekerjaan miliknya hari itu. Haowen nampak rewel hari ini dan bermula pada saat pagi-pagi sekali, bayi itu sudah menangis dengan suara memekakan telinga. Hampir saja Sehun terjungkal dari tempat tidurnya saat mendengar teriakan Haowen saat itu.

Dan Sehun bersyukur jika dia masih memiliki kesabaran tingkat dewa hingga dia tidak mengumpat kesal pagi itu.

Suasana rumah miliknya masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Bedanya, kali ini dia sepertinya lebih repot jika harus mengurus setan kecil yang berpredikat sebagai anaknya itu. Bahkan sekarang Sehun yakin jika Haowen benar-benar anaknya. Astaga! Apa benar Sehun sudah menjadi duda? Hah…terdengar tidak elit ya?

"Astaga Hao, berhenti menggigit bahu dad, okey? Be a good boy, please" Sehun akhirnya hanya berkata pasrah, saat bahunya yang terekspos karena hanya mengenakan sebuah singlet tipis kini digigit oleh sang buah hati. Kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya? Meskipun gigi Haowen masih belum bertumbuh dengan sempurnya, tapi ini serius bahwa gigitan Haowen tidak main-main.

"Uh okei, a cup of milk in this morning with a big love from your daddy"—dan senyum geli kembali tersemat dibibirnya jika harus membayangkan tentang kelakuan konyolnya hari itu.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, dia memandang aneh kearah kamar Luhan yang sepertinya tidak memiliki suara. Lumayan mencurigakan.

Clek~~ dan entah kenapa dengan rasa ingin tahunya yang besar, Sehun kini memasuki kamar Luhan dan mendapati kamar tersebut…kosong.

Sehun menggeram rendah, dia bisa melihat kamera milik Luhan yang semula berada dinakas meja kini entah ditaruh dimana oleh sang pemilik. Sehun mendecih kesal melihatnya. Dia sudah bisa menduga hal ini bahwa Luhan memang akan menguntit Chanyeol untuk hari ini dan…ouh for God shake, Chanyeol bilang jika hari ini dia memang akan berkencan dengan Baekhyun. Tapi tidak untuk sepagi ini.

"Sialan" Sehun mendesis tajam dan kesal saat itu juga.

Pria tampan itu nampak tergesa-gesa berlari keruang dapur dan segera menggendong Haowen yang masih sibuk dengan botol susu dipagi hari dan juga sereal biscuit khusus bayi. Sehun nampaknya buru-buru, dia segera menggendong Haowen dan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk bergerak agar dia bisa cepat-cepat mencari keberadaan Luhan saat ini juga.

Astaga! Sehun benar-benar akan gila saat ini.

.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, Sehun sudah bersiap-siap untuk berkunjung kerumah milik Chanyeol lengkap dengan Haowen yang berada dipelukannya. Sepanjang perjalanan Sehun terus menerus mencoba untuk menghubungi Chanyeol namun sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak mengangkat telponnya. Sehun hanya mendesah kesal, dia akan mencoba untuk pergi kerumah Chanyeol saat ini.

Setelah mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang terbilang gila, Sehun sampai tepat didepan rumah Chanyeol dan dia dapat melihat dengan jelas jika Luhan kini berdiri mematung didepan rumah milik Chanyeol meski dirinya ditutupi oleh beberapa pohon yang menghiasi depan rumah milik Chanyeol tersebut.

Sehun mengumpat melihatnya, ditambah lagi Sehun sempat melirik jika Chanyeol sedang mencium Baekhyun didepan pintu rumahnya. #SRET, tubuh Luhan linglung saat merasakan kerah bajunya yang tiba-tiba tertarik hingga dia menyadari jika Sehun sudah berada dibelakangnya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"KAU…"

Deg

Sehun terdiam, saat merasakan Luhan yang kini mencengkram kuat bajunya dengan isakkan kecil dari Luhan membuat Sehun terenyuh dan ikut membalas pelukan Luhan sama eratnya sambil menepuk punggung sempit Luhan beberapa kali.

Apakah….jatuh cinta bisa sesakit ini?

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thnk for the review in chaptered 2^^. Maaf kalo telat update. Kekeke…lagi bnyak tugas soalnya. Hrap ngerti yaaa…**

 **Untuk chap ini jngn lupa review yaaa~~**

 **See you in next chap**

 **Follow author insta acc : _gladysb**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Awesome Dad**

 **Main Cast : HunHan**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Author : Gladyspark1288**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry For Long Update^^**

 **.**

 **Happy reading~~ don't forget to give a review^^**

 **.**

 **Chaptered 4**

 **.**

 **Begin…**

 **.**

Terhitung setengah jam mereka masih didalam mobil setelah mereka melihat mobil Chanyeol sudah keluar dari perkarangan rumahnya. Yang lebih sialnya lagi adalah, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak berhenti bermesraan sampai mereka naik mobil. Bahkan Sehun maupun Luhan—terkecuali Haowen, melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun dan mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Sehun harus menahan dirinya untuk berpura-pura mual saat melihat tatapan saling cinta dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Ewww.

"Sudah puas menangis?" Sehun melirik Luhan lewat ekor matanya dan mendapati bocah tersebut yang kini meremat ujung kamera miliknya. Sehun mendecih dalam hati lalu membuka jendela mobilnya. Tak sampai dua detik, kamera milik Luhan sudah tidak ada dipengangan si pemilik.

Luhan bahkan belum sempat memelototi Sehun yang kini melempar kamera miliknya kejalanan dan kebetulan sebuah truck baru saja melewati dan melindasinya sampai hancur. Luhan menganga dengan mulut terbuka sedangkan Sehun nampak tersenyum puas lalu langsung menancap gas mobilnya.

Luhan kalang kabut, inginnya dia lompat dari mobil untuk menyelamatkan kamera berisi foto-foto Chanyeol miliknya, namun sayangnya Sehun tetap tidak mempedulikannya dan terus mempercepat kecepatan mobilnya. Untung saja, Haowen masih sibuk memainkan beberapa permainan miliknya dijok belakang dengan santainya tanpa mempedulikan keadaan tegang yang dialami Luhan sekarang. Ouh, Luhan meraung dalam hati. Itu benda berharganya, asal kau tahu.

"Sehun! Hentikan mobilnya sekarang!" pekik Luhan kesal. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya lalu kembali menginjak pedal gas hingga mobil mereka semakin melaju. Luhan membelalak dengan wajah pucat.

"Se-Sehun. Pe-pelankan kecepatannya dan kita akan kembali ketempat tadi untuk mengambil—aaaaa sialan!" Luhan memaki diakhir kalimatnya saat Sehun kembali menginjak pedal gas mobilnya tanpa ampun. Sehun hanya menyeringai melihat wajah ketakutan Luhan didepannya.

Bahkan Luhan sempat berpikir jika Sehun mungkin saja adalah mantan pembalap kelas eropa. Bagaimana Sehun bisa begitu berani untuk membawa mobil sekencang ini? apa pria ini ingin cari mati ya?

"Katakan jika kau ingin kembali untuk mengambil kamera itu lalu aku akan lebih menambah kecepatan mobil ini. Cepat katakan!" sentak Sehun. Bibir Luhan bergetar dengan mata berkaca-kaca, emosinya sudah sampai diubun-ubun saat ini sampai dia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Dia menangis untuk kesekian kalinya, dan Sehun agak tertegun melihat Luhan yang perlahan terisak disampingnya, meski fokus Sehun tetap didepan, tapi dia dapat melirik lewat ekor matanya bahwa Luhan sedang terisak sekarang.

"Ba-baik. Sehun. Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu lagi oke? Kau puas hah? Kau puas menghancurkan kameraku? Membakar semua barang pentingku hah? Apa kau puas melihatku seperti ini? Dasar orang tua brengsek?! Mati kau! Mati. Arrgghhh" Luhan menendang dashboard mobil milik Sehun dengan racauan tak jelas. Sehun mendadak pening lalu dengan perlahan dia memelankan kecepatan mobilnya.

"AKHH" Luhan kembali berteriak dan setelah itu….

"HUWEEEEE" tangisan dan teriakan Haowen kembali terdengar. Sehun ingin pingsan saja saat ini, ditambah lagi Luhan yang tidak pernah perhatian dengannya untuk barang diam sejenak. Sekarang Sehun bahkan merasa jika anak kecil tertambah satu. Sialan, dan Sehun hanya dapat mengumpat dalam hati.

.

.

"Oh right, jangan menangis lagi oke? Hey boy, kau jagoan dad jadi jangan menangis lagi eum? Ya begitu. Ah, syukurlah" Luhan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar celotehan Sehun. Ini terhitung lima belas menit, mereka berhenti barang sejenak karena Sehun harus menenangkan Haowen yang menangis kalang kabut. Mungkin saja bayi itu kaget karena Luhan yang berteriak tiba-tiba. Maklumi saja, Luhan masih dalam mode buruk untuk saat ini.

"Mau sampai kapan kita disini?" Luhan bertanya sambil melihat menerawang kedepan dengan pandangan kosongnya, yang kini melihat aliran air sungai yang terlihat tenang.

Sehun menatapnya sebentar dengan pandangan datar "Sampai aku melihatmu lompat dari situ. Biasanya orang yang sedang patah hati akan bunuh diri. Dan oh ya, aku sudah berbaik hati mengirimmu ketempat bunuh diri yang tepat" ujar Sehun dengan wajah mengejek.

Luhan memasang wajah dongkol luar biasa. Dia mendengus kesal, dia sudah mengakui meski Sehun terkadang baik, tapi pria tua itu akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan disaat tertentu.

"Hari ini weekend. Aku harus mengantarmu kerumahmu, ini perjanjian kan? Kau harus berkunjung kerumah keluargamu sekali seminggu" ujar Sehun menatap Luhan.

Luhan mendengus lalu mengangguk samar, setelah melihat Haowen agak tenang Sehun kini berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan lalu menarik tangan bocah itu segera pergi dari sana tanpa mempedulikan pekikkan kekesalan dari Luhan—tentu saja.

"Temani aku membeli beberapa keperluan sebentar, lalu aku akan mengantarmu kerumahmu" ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk malas setelah dia menutup pintu mobil Sehun.

Dan sisa perjalanan itu, keduanya kini terdiam. Berbeda dengan Haowen yang tertawa tidak jelas juga celotehan-celotehan tidak jelas yang dikeluarkan olehnya sesekali Sehun terkikik kecil melihat tingkah Haowen yang begitu menggemaskan. Dan ternyata…kikkikan Sehun mampu membuat Luhan melongo.

Tadi baru saja dia melihat wajah pria itu datar dan marah, namun ini pertama kalinya Luhan melihat kikikkan Sehun yang terlihat alami sekali, seakan tidak ada paksaan. Kedua sudut bibir pria tampan itu mengembangkan Sehun. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas kedua mata sipit tersebut melengkung kebawah membentuk eyesmile tampan. Luhan mendadak termangu.

"Lu, bisa kau gendong Haowen sebentar? Dia kelihatan tidak nyaman" Sehun membuka suara membuat lamunan Luhan buyar, dia beralih menatap Haowen yang kini mengerutkan dahinya ditempat duduk sesekali mata sipit bayi tersebut melengkung dan menyipit pertanda tidak nyaman.

Luhan mengangguk saja lalu mengangkat Haowen dari jok belakang, kebetulan bayi itu duduk ditempat khusus untuk bayi, jadi Luhan harus membuka mengaman yang melingkar disekitar tubuh Haowen. Luhan berhasil mengangkat bayi tersebut dengan cekatan lalu segera menaruhnya diatas pangkuannya.

"Sepertinya dia haus, apa kau membawa susunya?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk lalu menunjuk kearah tas selempang bermotif spider man dijok belakang. Luhan mengambil tas tersebut lalu meraih botol susu yang masih penuh. Luhan bahkan sampai berdecak kagum melihat kepiawaian Sehun. Dia pikir Sehun itu termasuk ayah yang teledor, tapi ternyata tidak. Didalam tas itu sudah ada empat botol susu berukuran sedang, kemasan susu sedang, juga popok dan baju ganti bayi. Termasuk bedak dan minyak hangat khusus bayi.

"Omong-omong…bisa aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Luhan sambil melirik kearah Sehun yang kini menatap kedepan. Beberapa jalanan kini macet, jadi Sehun bisa bebas bercerita dengan Luhan dimobil tanpa khawatir tertabrak.

"Tanya apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi single parents?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Belum lama, terhitung dua hari sebelum kau menempati rumahku" ujar Sehun. Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, itu bukan waktu lama itu bahkan tergolong cepat.

"Kau serius? Tapi itu…jadi dimana ibunya?" Luhan bertanya kearah Haowen yang masih meminum susunya dalam diam.

"Aku tidak tahu" ujar Sehun singkat.

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah bingung.

"Maksudku….aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa ibunya"

"Hah?" Luhan hanya dapat melebarkan kedua matanya. Ini adalah cerita terkonyol yang dia dengar. Yang benar saja! Sehun selama ini membesarkan Haowen dan tidak mengetahui ibunya sama sekali?

Sehun menghela nafas kesal. "Jadi begini…"

.

Dan terhitung sepuluh menit Sehun bercerita pada Luhan, mengenai dia yang menemukan Haowen didepan rumahnya, juga surat sialan yang dikirim wanita yang tidak dikenalnya. Juga tentang dirinya yang benar-benar adalah seorang playboy brengsek yang seringkali mengencani wanita sampai Sehun tidak tahu jika mungkin saja dia menghamili seseorang hingga—TADAA~ Haowen lahir kedunia dan dibuang oleh wanita tidak bertanggung jawab. Dan coba tebak apa reaksi Luhan? Bocah itu hanya dapat melongo mendengar cerita Sehun yang benar-benar mengenaskan. Apalagi saat Sehun menceritakan hari pertamanya saat Haowen ada dirumahnya.

Luhan hanya dapat tertawa, astaga! Ini konyol, dia pikir sosok Sehun adalah ayah yang perfeksionis, nyatanya? Ternyata dia salah besar. Sehun adalah sosok ayah yang paling konyol yang pernah ada. Luhan hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk memasak saja susah apalagi mengurus bayi. Namun Luhan harus memaklumi hal itu, karena Sehun rasanya mendapat jackpot.

"Kita sampai" Sehun berseru setelah keduanya sampai didepan supermarket. Keduanya turun dari mobil dengan Haowen yang masih digendong Luhan. Bayi kecil itu nampak nyaman-nyaman saja dipelukan Luhan, bahkan Luhan beberapa kali tersenyum gemas melihat Haowen yang sibuk memeluk lehernya lalu menidurkan dirinya dibahu Luhan.

"Aku bawa trolinya, oh—taruh saja Haowen disini" Luhan mengangguk setelah mendengar saran Sehun. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju beberapa lorong yang menjual makanan.

"Apa perlu kita membeli buku resep makanan?" Luhan menarik salah satu buku yang berisi resep makanan disana. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya namun kembali mengangguk setuju.

"Mungkin aku harus belajar masak mulai sekarang" dengus Sehun sambil mengangguk petanda setuju agar Luhan mau membeli buku paduan tersebut. Mendadak Sehun merasa dirinya konyol. Oh ayolah, dia begitu kesal karena dia merasa seperti ibu rumah tangga sekarang. Ck.

Sudah sekitar sejam mereka mengitari supermarket yang terlihat ramai itu, terkadang keduanya harus berdebat karena beberapa dari keduanya menginginkan barang yang berbeda hingga pada akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk membeli semuanya. Well, keduanya tergolong konyol.

Sehun mendorong dua troli penuh belanjaan mereka dengan santai kearah kasir sedangkan Luhan nampak menggendong Haowen dengan senyum yang tersemat dibibirnya. 'Haowen memang menggemaskan, berbeda sekali dengan ayahnya yang terlihat menyebalkan' pikir Luhan saat itu juga.

"Kalian berdua sepasang kekasih?" perkataan dari sang kasir membuat Luhan dan Sehun sama-sama mematung. Hingga akhirnya Sehun tersenyum untuk mencairkan suasana yang nampak menegang, pria itu malah senyam senyum layaknya orang sinting namun sang kasir nampak terlihat tidak terganggu, malahan senyum Sehun terlihat tampan untuk siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Ya, kami sudah menikah" perkataan Sehun membuat Luhan melototinya. Hah? Menikah katanya? Omong kosong macam apa lagi ini?

"Bu—"

"Kalian terlihat serasi. Oh, belanjaan kalian banyak sekali" cetus si kasir dengan nada kagumnya. Sehun tersenyum sok bangga lalu menatap Haowen dan Luhan bergantian.

"Ya, itu untuk keperluan sehari-hari. Aku mana tega membiarkan dirinya membawa ini semua sendirian" ujar Sehun dengan nada romantis. Beberapa orang disana memekik kagum memandang Sehun dan Luhan—juga Haowen secara bergantian.

'keluarga harmonis' pikir mereka. Hanya saja…mereka tidak tahu kebenarannya bukan?

"Istrimu cantik sekali"—Sehun tersenyum sedangkan Luhan? Pria itu cukup menahan dirinya untuk tidak melemparkan balak kekepala si kasir, paling tidak hanya untuk sementara.

"Ya, aku bangga memilikinya"—sialan. Wajah Luhan memerah mendengarnya, mendadak dirinya terasa panas sekarang. Apa sih yang sedang Sehun bicarakan?

"Oh ya, semuanya delapan ratus won"

"Ah ini" Sehun menyerahkan kartu kredit miliknya, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang memandang kagum dan jealous kearah ketiganya.

"Terima kasih, semoga kalian langgeng"

"Terima kasih"

Luhan tidak henti-hentinya mendengus setelah keduanya keluar dari supermarket tadi. Sehun benar-benar mengajaknya ribut. Hah, mau taru dimana harga dirinya jika dia kembali berbelanja disupermarket yang sama tadi? Apa Sehun sudah gila ya?

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Kau berlebihan" Sehun berujar sambil membuka pintu bagasi mobilnya lalu menaruh beberapa barang belanjaan disana. Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Oh ya, aku harus mengantarmu kerumah—"

"Tidak usah. Aku ikut denganmu saja"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung "Kenapa?"

"Dirumahku tidak ada siapa-siapa dan disana membosankan" ujar Luhan acuh begitu Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan Haowen lalu segera mengitari mobil dan duduk dijok pengemudi.

"Baiklah, kita langsung pulang" ujar Sehun.

"Kau suka Bubble Tea?"

"SUKA!" Luhan berseru dengan nada tingginya begitu Sehun menannyakan minuman berbubble tersebut. Matanya mendadak berbinar cerah. Sehun sebenarnya kaget mendengar Luhan yang juga suka minuman kesukaan Sehun.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini dan aku akan membelikanmu" ujar Sehun sambil memakirkan mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah kedai Bubble tea yang berada diseberang jalan. Luhan mengangguk saja, masih sibuk dengan Haowen yang tengah memainkan ujung-ujung rambut cokelat madunya sesekali Luhan akan tertawa melihat Haowen yang tersenyum kearahnya.

Astaga….Luhan baru tahu jika bayi itu sangat menggemaskan. Selama ini kemana saja dirinya?

Tak sampai lima menit, Sehun sudah kembali dengan sepuluh cup berukuran large. Luhan hanya dapat menganga melihat Sehun yang dengan santainya menenteng semua itu dan berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Sebanyak itu?" tanya Luhan begitu Sehun sudah berada didalam mobil. Sehun mengangguk singkat lalu menyerahkan se-cup Bubble tea untuk Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka rasa apa, tapi aku membeli rasa Taro untukmu"

"Aku suka rasa ini"

"Eh?" baik Luhan maupun Sehun berpandangan dengan kedipan mata beberapa kali dengan canggungnya.

"Benarkah? Baguslah" ujar Sehun lagi.

"Sehun?"

"Hmm"

"Terima kasih"

Dan keduanya hanya dapat terdiam dikeadaan yang begitu canggung dan kikuk ini.

.

.

Sehun memasak dengan gerakan kaku dan patah-patah, sesekali melirik dan melafalkan beberapa cara memasak yang tertera dibuku masak yang dibelinya tadi. Diruang tamu Luhan terlihat menjaga Haowen dan bercanda ria. Luhan memang sedang membuat PR, dan ditemani Haowen tentu saja. Jadi…sekalian saja kan menjaga Haowen sementara Sehun sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaan dapur.

Sehun hampir saja mengutuk sebuah telur yang mengenai bajunya. Dia hampir saja membanting buku tak berguna yang dibelinya tadi…namun dia tidak mau gegabah, Sehun melakukannya dengan hati yang besar asal kalian tahu. Ini demi Luhan—eh tidak maksudnya ini demi Haowen! Sehun sepertinya sudah mulai eror.

Dia bahkan terlihat kepergok menatapi Luhan lama dan hampir membuat beberapa masakan miliknya hangus. Untung saja Sehun bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikannya tanpa ada kesalahan sama sekali. Berterima kasihlah pada sifatnya tergolong kritis dan perfeksionis hingga setidaknya dapurnya tidak hancur atau terbakar mengingat ini kali pertama dia menyentuh dapur.

"Potong tipis-tipis ya?" Sehun berujar dengan nada pelan lalu dengan perlahan dia mengiris bawang Bombay yang sudah berada ditangannya. Lagi-lagi dengan telaten.

"Sudah selesai?" Luhan tiba-tiba muncul didapur dengan Haowen yang berada dipelukannya. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun menumis sayuran dengan gerakan kaku, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri Sehun terlihat tampan saat itu.

"Sedikit lagi"

"Wow, usahamu cukup bagus" Luhan tersenyum mengejek kearah Sehun yang kini memotong bacon ditangannya.

"Teruslah mengejek" Sehun berujar ketus dengan kerutan didahinya.

"Bisa kau buatkan Haowen susu? Atau bubur?" Sehun berujar kearah Luhan yang langsung diangguki si bocah SMA. Keduanya kini berkutat dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Luhan yang sedang membuatkan susu untuk Haowen juga buburnya, dan Sehun yang sedang berusaha keras untuk membuat makan malam kali ini.

Beberapa kali juga Sehun mengutuk tentang dia yang lupa menambahkan ini itu dan berakhir dengan dia yang mungkin harus mulai dari awal. Luhan hanya mampu berdecak melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak biarkan saja? Toh, semua itu sama saja. Palingan akan menjadi tinja pada akhirnya"—sialan. Luhan tidak tahu keindahan atau seni memasak.

Dasar bocah kelebihan obsesi. Sehun hanya dapat menatapnya kesal dengan lirikkan tajamnya "Diamlah bocah"

"Dasar pak tua"

"Tck"

"Cih"

Dan pada akhirnya, Sehun harus bersabar jika meladeni bocah keparat bernama Luhan ini. Sungguh melelahkan saudara-saudara.

.

.

"Kau serius belum pernah memasak sebelumnya?"—itu pertanyaan Luhan saat pertama kali merasakan masakan Sehun sedangkan pria berwajah datar itu belum merasakan sama sekali masakannya.

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan pandangan aneh lalu mengangguk dengan yakin. Dia tidak pernah memasak sebelumnya, dan dia juga kurang yakin jika makanan buatannnya pantas dimakan atau tidak. Dia sibuk menyuapi Haowen bubur.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Kupikir kau pernah memasak. Dan well—untuk percobaan pertama…makananmu enak"

Hah?

Sehun mengerjab beberapa kali lalu melongo? Memang iya? Makanannya enak? Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun tidak percaya dengan kemampuan yang ada pada dirinya padahal biasanya dia akan dengan sangat percaya diri. Tapi…

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya? Coba saja sendiri" ujar Luhan sambil mendorong sepiring makanan yang dibuat Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar lalu mulai menyendokan sepotong daging panggang disana lalu…

Kunyah

Kunyah

Sehun termangu dengan wajah bodoh. Enak.

"Benar juga" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Hey kid, kau dengar? Dad sudah tahu memasak. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut lagi untuk keracunan karena makanan dad" ujar Sehun dengan nada konyol yang dibuat-buat namun anehnya Haowen tertawa kecil seakan mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun padanya.

Luhan dalam hati tersenyum melihat bagaimana Sehun dan Haowen bersama. Oh…mereka terlihat menggemaskan saat bersama dan Luhan dapat melihat bagaimana sosok Sehun yang menyebalkan berubah seratus persen menjadi sosok perhatian jika sudah dihadapkan dengan Haowen.

"Kau belum mencari tahu siapa ibunya?" Luhan bertanya setelah dia meminum minumannya dengan tenang.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya menyuapi Haowen dan memandang lurus kedepan lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak tahu "Entahlah, akan sulit mencari tahu. Disini tidak ada bentuk petunjuk siapa ibu Haowen sebenarnya. Aku sebelumnya tidak yakin jika Haowen adalah anakku. Tapi saat aku melihat wajahnya….aku yakin" ujar Sehun sambil mendesah berat.

Luhan hanya terdiam melihat Sehun yang sepertinya sudah mulai frustasi saat ini. "Mungkin aku akan menganggapnya sebagai anakku mulai sekarang. Jika dia bukan anakku, aku akan mengadopsinya kalau begitu"

Luhan menganga. Jangan membuat Luhan tertawa, Sehun yang seorang playboy ulung akan mengadopsi anak? Hah, lelucon macam apa ini?

Luhan tertawa sinis "Kau yakin? Menjaga satu wanita saja dalam seminggu kau tidak mampu. Bagaimana bisa kau menjaga anak hah?" Luhan berujar dengan nada ketusnya. Namun Sehun tidak pernah peduli apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

"Aku serius dengan hal ini, ya aku tahu aku mungkin seorang playboy. Tapi omong-omong, setelah ada Haowen, aku bahkan tidak pernah kepub seperti kebiasaanku sebelumnya" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum dan menatap Haowen.

Luhan menghela nafas "Terserahmu" ujar Luhan dengan nada datar.

.

.

Luhan pergi kekamarnya setelah dia habis memakan makan malam. Sedangkan Haowen, bayi lucu itu masih sibuk bermain ditempat tidur dengan boneka-boneka miliknya bersama Sehun yang duduk disudut tempat tidur king sizenya sambil memangku laptop.

"Dad hehehe..um aaaww wuaa" celotehan Haowen terdengar menggema dikamar itu. Sehun tersenyum simpul, dia menatap kearah jendela dan mendapati kilatan petir dimana-mana. Ah, ternyata malam ini ada hujan. Pantas saja udara terasa dingin.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar aku akan menyalakan penghangan ruangan" Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu berlari kecil untuk menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Setelah itu, dia kembali keaktivitas semula—mengerjakan beberapa dokumen miliknya dengan tenang sampai suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Siapa?"

Clek~~ Sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat ujung selimut yang menjutai lewat daun pintu yang terbuka. Sehun lantas mengerutkan dahinya tanda bingung.

"Luhan?"

"Sehun" Luhan muncul dengan tubuh yang dibaluti selimut berwarna biru cerah. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sedang apa kau kesini?"

"Bisakah….bisakah aku ti—"

JDERR~~ Luhan tersentak kaget dan langsung meremat ujung selimut yang dipakainya. Sehun hanya memandang Luhan bingung karena gelagat aneh dari bocah itu.

"Luhan ada apa denganmu?" Sehun kembali bertanya, namun yang didapatinya adalah…Luhan malah memucat dengan dahi yang mulai mengkilat karena berkeringat.

"Lu ada—"

Deg

Sehun terdiam saat Luhan kembali memeluknya membiarkan helaian selimut yang sebelumnya menutup sebagian tubuhnya kini jatuh di lantai karena dia berlari dan menerjang sosok Sehun yang duduk diatas tempat tidur, bahkan laptop Sehun hampir jatuh saking kuatnya Luhan menerjang tubuhnya dan memeluknya.

"Bi-bisakah ak-aku tidur disini? Di-diluar ada pe-petir dan—"

JDER! Luhan kembali meringkuk dengan tubuh bergetar. Sehun menghela nafas lagi, dia mengangguk lalu mencoba memindahkan Luhan agar bisa naik ditempat tidurnya.

"Baiklah, kau tidur. Sudah, tidak apa-apa" Sehun mengelus perlahan puncuk kepala Luhan dan kini memandang Haowen yang kini mulai memejamkan matanya. Haowen berada tepat ditengah keduanya dan sedang memeluk boneka bear kesayangannya. Untung saja ranjang Sehun tergolong luas, jadi mereka tidak perlu berdesakan.

Setelah lima menit, Sehun menghela nafas, melihat Luhan dan Haowen yang sudah tertidur pulas. Satu fakta yang dia tahu tentang Luhan adalah…bocah itu takut petir. Ck, kekanakan.

Tapi…entah dorongan dari mana, Sehun terlihat menunduk dan mencium kening Luhan dan Haowen secara bergantian dengan senyum tipisnya "Sleep well" bisik Sehun sebelum akhirnya dia menyerah pada pekerjaannya dan langsung tertidur setelah memperbaiki letak selimut untuk ketiganya.

Well, kali ini suasana kamar tidur Sehun terlihat berbeda bukan? Dengan adanya Luhan disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~~**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

 **Kyaaa~~ ada perkembangan tuh hubngan mereka. Hehehe~~ oh iya ya maap banget buat lama update~ maklum yeth lagi sibuk sama persiapan 17-an. Jadi rada sibuk. Hehehe.**

 **Oh ya author msih tunggu review kalian yaaa….doain aja supaya ni ff cepet update mskipun author sibuk hehehe. Thnks buat yang udah kasih review~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jika ada yng pengen tanya2 lebih lanjut soal cerita author, silahkan hubungi author diline (kbetulan author lagi butuh temen yng fudanshi atau fujo XD biar kita heboh2 yaoi bareng wkkk)**

 **.**

 **Line : gladysbetahai96**

 **Insta : _gladysb**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata…see you in next chap. Jngan lupa kasih review~~**

 **Calangheeee:* Akoeh padamuu….**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Awesome Dad

Main Cast : HunHan

Length: Chaptered

Author : Gladyspark1288

.

.

Don't be Silent reader and leave a review please!.

.

Happy Reading~~.

.

Chapter 5

.

Pagi itu Luhan terbangun agak telat dengan selimut berwarna abu-abu muda yang jelas bukan selimut miliknya. Dia melirik kesekeliling dan meneliti ruangan tersebut baik-baik. Ruangan luas didominasi berwarna hitam putih. Terkesan sederhana namun elegan dengan beberapa lukisan yang menggantung.

Lemari pakaian berwarna cokelat tua terletak disudut ruangan sedangkan ada sebuah meja yang terletak disamping kanan ruangan. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya lalu tersenyum simpul setelah mengingat siapa pemilik kamar ini.

Ternyata selera Sehun boleh juga, Luhan hanya berpikir jika Sehun adalah pak tua yang cukup membosankan soal desain kamar tapi tidak juga. Sebelumnya Luhan memang belum pernah masuk kekamar Sehun karena Sehun benar-benar melarangnya untuk sembarang masuk keruangan kamarnya. Bisa dibilang, ini pertama kalinya Luhan melihat dan masuk kekamar milik Sehun. Bahkan Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas deretan permainan robot atau saja boneka dan beberapa mobil-mobilan yang ditaruh disalah satu lemari kaca yang terletak diseberang tempat tidur.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara Sehun terdengar begitu bunyi pintu kamar mandi berderit. Luhan hanya dapat melotot melihat Sehun yang hanya keluar dengan handuk yang melilit dengan Haowen berada dipelukannya dan dibungkus dengan handuk putih.

"Khe khekhe uwaa" celoteh Haowen sambil bertepuk tangan ria. Bayi mungil itu tertawa lebar sambil memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat. Luhan hanya memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Kau tidak kesekolah?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas "Aku sudah telat dari tadi" ujar Luhan sambil menyingkap selimut milik Sehun yang menutupi dirinya tadi.

"Soal yang semalam itu….terima kasih dan maaf jika aku mengganggu waktumu" gumam Luhan dengan nada pelan. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Bukan masalah, aku tidak tahu jika kau takut suara petir" Sehun menimpali.

"Seharian ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja bekerja"

"Bagaimana dengan Haowen?" perhatian Luhan masih terfokuskan kearah bayi mungil yang berada dipelukan Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya "Aku akan menitipkannya pada Baekhyun". Mendengar nama 'Baekhyun', wajah Luhan berubah masam dan datar. Entah kenapa dia selalu merasa panas jika harus mengingat tentang kekasih dari Chanyeol itu.

"Ah, begitu" gumam Luhan.

"Oh ya, bisakah kau keluar? Aku ingin ganti baju"—Luhan memerah lalu segera melangkah pergi dari kamar Sehun setelah sebelumnya dia mendengar tawa lucu dari bayi imut itu.

.

.

"Kabari aku jika kau ingin berpergian. Jangan sampai aku tahu jika kau mengganggu Chanyeol lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan" Sehun berujar dengan nada tegas sedangkan Luhan hanya menggumam asal saja. Luhan nampak santai mengunyah keripik kentang dimulutnya saat melihat Sehun yang melintas dengan Haowen berada dipelukannya.

Luhan meneliti lagi penampilan Sehun dari atas kebawah, hingga akhirnya mendengus geli saat melihat Haowen yang terus saja menarik dasi Sehun sampai berantakan.

"Hao, jangan menariknya seperti itu. Aisshh" gerutu Sehun sambil menjauhkan tangan Haowen yang mencoba menggapai kamejanya.

"Sini, biarkan aku memeluknya. Perbaikki lagi dasimu" Luhan segera mengambil ahli Haowen kepelukannya sedangkan Sehun hanya bergumam terima kasih lalu memperbaiki letak dasinya yang sudah tidak karuan karena ulah Haowen.

.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Sehun yang terparkir rapi didepan pintu rumahnya. Luhan sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengecup pipi gembil milik Haowen dengan senyum lebar diikuti kikikkan geli dari Haowen.

"Hehehe dad…um uwaa" celoteh Haowen saat Sehun beralih mengambil Haowen dari pelukan Luhan dan mendudukan bayi kecil itu ditempat duduk bayi khusus yang dibeli Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hehe, kau memanggilku dad tadi? Ouh, such a good boy, hmm?" Sehun tersenyum bangga bukan kepalang.

"Oh, aku pergi dulu. Kau ingat perkataanku tadi kan, bocah?" ujar Sehun menatap Luhan yang kini bersidekap disamping mobil. Luhan mengangguk malas.

"Good. Aku pergi dulu"

"Hmmm"

Seusai berkata seperti itu, Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas mobil Sehun yang meluncur keluar dari rumah meninggalkan Luhan yang kini berdiri didepan pintu pagar rumah dan memandang mobil Sehun dengan pandangan sendunya.

.

.

Nyatanya Luhan benar-benar tidak melaksanakan janjinya. Buktinya, dia kini berada dikantor Chanyeol dan memandangi pria itu yang tengah sibuk berbicara dengan salah satu klien kerjanya. Samar-samar dia dapat melihat senyum menawan dari pria tinggi itu dan itu juga ikut membuat Luhan tersenyum dan senyum lagi saat mendengar suara tawa Chanyeol yang khas.

Luhan tidak memungkiri juga….rasa sukanya memang agak sedikit berkurang akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa. Biasanya dia akan dengan nekat memeluk Chanyeol saat ini, namun kali ini Luhan hanya duduk disalah satu bangku dan memandangi Chanyeol dalam diam. Rasa sakitnya masih terasa saat mengingat kejadian dimana Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun didepannya namun Luhan juga tidak dapat menyangkal jika rasa sakit itu tidak seperti dulu.

"Ah, aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih sudah datang" suara Chanyeol terdengar lagi diiringi langkah kaki yang mulai menjauh. Luhan tersenyum dan mulai mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang. Untungnya keberadaan Luhan tidak terlalu mencolok jadi Chanyeol pun tidak menyadari jika Luhan sedang membuntutinya ditambah lagi banyak karyawan yang berlalu lalang disekitar halaman basement.

"Oh ya, tentu saja kau boleh datang"—Luhan menajamkan pendengarannya begitu mendengar Chanyeol menelpon seseorang. Chanyeol berhenti sejenak untuk melihat beberapa dokumen yang diserahkan salah satu pegawai disana.

"Hmm…tentu saja. Jongin bilang dia free dalam waktu dekat ini. ya, hari ini tentu saja" ulang Chanyeol lagi dengan tawa khasnya. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya tak suka, dia begitu penasaran dengan siapa yang akan ditemui Chanyeol hari ini.

"Uhmm..baiklah bro. Jangan terburu-buru. Hahaha tentu saja" Chanyeol terkekeh lagi. Kali ini alis Luhan berkedut tak suka, siapa yang menelpon Chanyeol sampai pria itu tertawa lepas? Baekhyun kah? Cih, entah kenapa Luhan jadi marah kali ini.

.

.

Seharian itu Luhan mengikuti kemana pun Chanyeol pergi layaknya seorang sasaeng fans, dia bahkan tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil jepretannya dengan menggunakan ponselnya karena dia tidak sempat membeli kamera baru. Wajar saja, kameranya yang dulu sudah hancur lebur karena ulah dari pak tua yang siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

Luhan menyeruput vanilla latte miliknya. Saat ini Luhan duduk disalah satu bangku yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat duduk yang diduduki Chanyeol. Café ini memang tempat paling dekat dengan kantor Chanyeol. Luhan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini saat mendengar jika Chanyeol akan bertemu dengan beberapa orang disini. Luhan perlu tahu, siapa orang yang akan menemui Chanyeol namun setelah beberapa menit terlewati, tidak ada yang datang. Chanyeol juga terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya sesekali melirik kearah pintu masuk begitu pula dengan Luhan yang lekas-lekas menundukan wajahnya karena posisinya berada dekat dengan pintu masuk.

Luhan kembali memangku dagunya sampai tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya membuat Luhan terlonjak dan melihat kebelakang hingga akhirnya dia membelalak kaget saat mendapati Sehun yang berada didepannya dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Se-sehun…"

.

.

Sehun menutup ponselnya saat dia sudah selesai menelpon Chanyeol untuk menanyakan kabarnya—Sehun jujur saja tidak yakin jika Luhan akan mematuhinya dan syukurlah Sehun mendengar jika untuk hari ini, tidak ada tanda-tanda Luhan berada disekitar Chanyeol. Tapi tetap saja Sehun merasa ragu, dia tidak bisa mempercayai Luhan begitu saja. Bagaimana jika Luhan diam-diam mengikuti Chanyeol dan sahabatnya itu tidak menyadarinya?

"Jongin, kau jadi datang untuk menemui Chanyeol kan?" tanya Sehun begitu Jongin mengangkat panggilannya. Kini Sehun sudah menaikki mobilnya.

" _Tentu saja, man. Aku sudah lama tidak menemuimu sweety"_ ujar Jongin dengan nada menyebalkannya. Sehun mendengus mendengarnya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan seperti itu. Kau menggelikan" ketus Sehun kesal. Jongin tertawa diseberang.

" _Uh, oke. Aku akan segera berangkat kesana. Tunggu saja. Bye"_ Jongin segera mematikan sambungannya sebelum Sehun bicara. Sehun hanya memaki kesal, awas saja jika Jongin menelponnya. Cih, dasar teman tidak tau sopan santun.

.

.

Sehun turun dari mobilnya, didepannya kini terlihat sebuah café. Dia melangkah masuk dengan langkah santai sampai dia berhenti melangkah saat melihat sosok yang begitu familiar yang tengah duduk didekat pintu masuk. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, lalu melirik lagi kearah Chanyeol yang masih duduk diseberang dan sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar. Sehun kembali melirik sosok familiar yang masih sibuk memandang Chanyeol.

Tanpa tunggu lebih lama lagi, Sehun kini menepuk bahu pemuda itu dengan perlahan hingga pemuda itu berbalik menatapnya dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun karena mengetahui bahwa itu adalah….Luhan?

Luhan terlihat membelalak saat mendapati Sehun berada disini, dia melebarkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka "Se..Sehun" ujarnya tergagap ditambah lagi Sehun sudah memandangnya dengan pandangan tajamnya.

Sehun mendecih "Aku sudah bilang padamu. Jika kau sampai ketahuan kau akan tahu apa akibatnya, bocah" Sehun tersenyum dingin dengan sorot matanya yang memancarkan kemarahan. Luhan menunduk takut-takut saat Sehun menarik tangannya untuk berdiri.

Luhan terkejut saat Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Luhan segera mencengkram erat tangan Sehun lalu menggeleng tanpa suara. Sehun tersenyum mengejek "Kau takut? Cih" decihnya.

BRAK! Seisi café itu terdiam dan memandang kearah suara benturan keras yang dihasilkan oleh Sehun karena mendorong Luhan dengan gerakan cepat. Bahkan Chanyeol terlihat terlonjak kaget saat melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba duduk didepannya dengan raut terkejut dan takut sekaligus. Tak sampai disitu, kali ini Chanyeol ikut terkejut saat mendapati Sehun yang juga berada disamping Luhan.

Chanyeol menatap kedua orang didepannya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti "Sehun….apa yang dilakukan Luhan disini? Kau mengajaknya?" tanya Chanyeol begitu Sehun mendudukan dirinya disamping Luhan yang masih setia menunduk.

Sehun menyenderkan tubuhnya disandaran tempat duduk disana "Menurutmu aku membawa bocah sepertinya disaat yang penting ini?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan tajam masih menatap Luhan yang kini meremat ujung kamejanya.

"Luhan….kau menguntitku lagi?" Chanyeol berujar dengan pandangan tak percaya. Luhan mengangkat pandangannya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan datar.

"Ya, seharian ini aku menguntitmu" ujar Luhan dengan nada datar. Chanyeol mendengus lalu memijit dahinya dengan wajah masam.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berhenti melakukan hal ini?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis "Sampai kau menjadi milikku" ujar Luhan dengan nada penuh keyakinan. Sehun meledakan tawa kecilnya lalu memandang Luhan dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Bocah sepertimu? Memiliki orang yang bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu? Hah….kenapa ini terdengar seperti stand up comedy" ujar Sehun dengan tawa gelinya. Luhan meliriknya sinis.

"Aku tidak peduli kau ingin menyebutku apa. Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh!" ujar Luhan dengan nada tegasnya. Sehun menyeruput kopi yang berada didepannya lalu tersenyum sumringah.

"Ah, aku menunggu saat-saat itu" ujar Sehun dengan senyum tipisnya.

"E-yo Chanyeol dan Se—Wait! Untuk apa bocah gila ini disini?" ujar Jongin begitu dia sudah sampai didepan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Luhan terlihat menghela nafas kesal lalu memandang ketiga orang didepannya secara bergantian.

"Jadi…kebetulan ada Luhan disini. Aku akan langsung saja. Sehun, Jongin, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu" ujar Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Jongin mengerutkan dahinya "Apa?"

"Tolong jaga Luhan, kumohon. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri"

"Kau bohong!"sentak Luhan dengan suara keras. Sehun menoyor kepala Luhan.

"Jangan berteriak. Berisik" ujar Sehun dengan nada ketus. Chanyeol hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk berhenti bertemu denganku Lu, aku hanya memintamu untuk berhenti menyukaiku" perkataan Chanyeol sontak membuat ketiga orang disana terdiam. Jongin hanya berdehem saat melihat mata Luhan yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Drama everywhere" gumam Jongin.

"Tak bisakah…kau menganggapku lebih?" ujar Luhan dengan nada lirih. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul lalu menggeleng.

"Maaf Lu, sebelum aku bertemu denganmu aku memang sudah menyukai Baekhyun dan mencintai Baekhyun sampai saat ini. Dan itu tidak akan berubah apapun yang terjadi. Sekeras apapun kau mencoba, itu tidak akan merubah apapun Lu" ujar Chanyeol.

Luhan membuang pandangannya "Aku…hanya belum mencoba beberapa cara. Tolong….beri aku sedikit ruang saja"—mendadak pembicaraan ini terlalu melankonis. Sehun dan Jongin hanya diam menyimak dengan kerutan didahi mereka

Ini termasuk drama, Sehun begitu membenci ini. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Luhan tergila-gila pada Chanyeol? Mengapa Luhan tidak menyerah saja? Masih banyak pria lain atau bahkan wanita yang ingin bisa dia kejar selain Chanyeol.

"Luhan, perkataan Chanyeol benar. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya. Dia bahkan akan menikah kapan saja tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Kau tidak harus—"

"Kau tidak mengerti, sialan!" bentak Luhan memotong perkataan Jongin. Sehun hanya diam saja dan mendengarkan.

"Berhentilah keras kepala, Luhan" gumam Sehun. Kali ini Luhan memandang Sehun dengan pandangan sinis. Apa lagi yang akan dibicarakan si pak tua ini?

"Kau terlalu bocah untuk seorang Chanyeol, harusnya kau sadar diri"—Jongin menyikut perut Sehun. Jujur saja, perkataan Sehun sama sekali tidak membantu mencairkan suasana namun malah memperpanas.

"Apa?" gumam Sehun malas.

"Diam kau. Dasar pak tua sialan! Aku akan membuktikan jika aku bukan bocah. Aku—argghh" Luhan berteriak geram namun Sehun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan pandangan tajam menyorot kearah Luhan yang sepertinya masih kesusahan mengambil nafas.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia seanarkis ini" dahi Sehun berkedut kesal karena tingkah Luhan kali ini sedangkan Jongin hanya dapat menghela nafas "Dia bahkan lebih anarkis dari ini. ck" gumam Jongin kesal.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek. Chanyeol, aku akan membuktikan jika aku bukan seorang bocah sepertimu" Luhan tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung bergegas keluar sedangkan Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Sehun mengamati gerak-gerik Luhan dari dalam kaca etalase café.

Luhan terlihat berjalan keluar, lalu menuju jalan raya yang padat dan…berhenti disana. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri lalu berlari keluar meninggalkan Jongin dan Chanyeol yang melongo karena masih saja meloading kejadian barusan.

"Shit. Apa dia gila?! Chanyeol! Ikuti Sehun, jangan berdiri seperti orang bodoh disini!" Jongin menarik Chanyeol keluar dari toko dan langsung melihat bagaimana Sehun tiba-tiba masuk ketengah jalan raya meski beberapa pengendara memakinya namun Sehun tidak peduli. Pandangannya tetap fokus kearah Luhan yang dengan bodohnya masih memejamkan matanya.

"Shit! Luhan! Apa kau bodoh hah?! Pergi dari sana dan—"

TIINNNN….. Sehun membolakan matanya saat melihat sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi kini melaju kearah Luhan. Sehun semakin mempercepat langkahnya hingga~~

BRAKKK Mobil tersebut sukses menyenggol sisi badan Sehun yang melindungi Luhan dalam pelukannya. Luhan membuka matanya saat merasakan tubuh seseorang yang merengkuhnya hingga akhirnya dia kembali memejamkan matanya erat saat tubuh keduanya dirasanya kini berguling-guling ditrotoar.

"Kau…baik-baik saja bocah gila?" suara seseorang membuat Luhan membuka matanya. Dia menatap Sehun yang berada dibawahnya dengan kepala yang berlumuran darah. Luhan membeku melihatnya, apalagi melihat tatapan Sehun yang mendadak sayu juga senyum mengejek yang masih terpatri dibibirnya.

"Sehun?! Ti-tidak. Jangan menutup matamu! Siapapun tolong! JONGIN?! CHANYEOL! Hiks" Luhan hanya dapat menangis terisak saat itu juga karena Sehun tidak menggerakan tubuhnya sama sekali. Dia mengumpat beberapa kali sampai Chanyeol dan Jongin datang setelah menelpon ambulans.

"Aku…tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak sadar, sialan" gumam Luhan dengan tangisnya.

.

.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika terjadi apa-apa pada Sehun. Apa otakmu masih berfungsi hah?! Kau pikir itu lucu? Apa kau tidak berpikir apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya hah?!" bentak Jongin kearah Luhan yang masih duduk dengan kepala menunduk.

"Shit! You lil bastard—ini terakhir kalinya aku meminta Sehun berhubungan denganmu. Terserah kau selanjutnya! Cintai saja Chanyeol-mu itu. Seharusnya aku tahu jika kali ini aku benar-benar membahayakan sahabat datarku itu" gumam Jongin sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jongin, diamlah. Kau membuatnya takut" ujar Chanyeol yang tak jauh beda dengan penampilang Jongin yang nampak acak-acakkan.

"Jangan memberi tahu kejadian pada siapapun termasuk ayah Sehun, beliau akan membunuhku. Apalagi ibunya, ahhh aku bisa gila. Bagaimana dengan Haowen? Aku tidak mungkin mengurusnya" ujar Jongin dengan nada frustasi. Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Baekhyun akan—"

"Aku yang akan mengurus Haowen" ujar Luhan tiba-tiba. Kali ini Jongin dan Chanyeol serentak menatap Luhan dengan pandangan 'kau yakin?'

"Heh bocah, mengurus diri sendiri saja kau tidak bisa! Kau bahkan membuat Sehun celaka begini. Dan kau menunjuk dirimu untuk mengurus bayi? Jangan bercanda, brengsek!" ujar Jongin dengan nada tinggi. Chanyeol memijat dahinya.

"Jongin, berhenti mengumpat. Kau membuatku pusing" tegur Chanyeol. Namun Jongin sepertinya tidak mendengarkan.

"Aku bisa" ujar Luhan dengan nada yakinnya. Jongin tersenyum remeh.

"Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba ingin mengurus bayi hah?" ujar Jongin. "Ka-karena aku ingin mengurus Haowen. Memangnya apa masalahmu?! Aku sudah bisa mengurus Haowen denganbaik karena Sehun mengajariku!" ketus Luhan dengan nada sebal. Jongin dan Chanyeol langsung terdiam seribu bahasa saat mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"Serius? Sehun mengajarimu? Kenapa aku tidak percaya?" ujar Jongin dengan wajah ragunya. Luhan memuang pandangannya kearah lain. "Te-tentu saja iya" ujarnya dengan nada kesal.

Jongin mendecih "Aku tidak percaya" ujar Jongin dengan wajah datar.

"Aku bisa!" kali ini Luhan berujar lagi membuat Jongin memelototinya. "Jongin, mungkin saja Luhan bisa. Kau tau kan? Dia sudah lumayan lama tinggal dengan Sehun. Kupikir dia sudah tahu bagaimana mengurus anak dengan baik" potong Chanyeol.

Luhan mengangguk dengan pandangan yakin. "Chanyeol, berhentilah membelanya for God shake, dia itu masih bocah kelebihan obsesi" tukas Jongin sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Aku tidak membela Jongin, ini berdasarkan pendapatku saja jika Haowen juga merasa nyaman dengan Luhan" celetuk Chanyeol—namun sebelum Jongin menyanggah lagi, tiba-tiba ruang rawat Sehun terbuka menampilkan sosok berjas putih.

"Ba-bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tidak ada yang parah. Kepalanya hanya terbentur dan itu membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Lengan kanannya patah dan juga pergelangan kakinya retak. Selebih dari itu, tidak ada"—Jongin dan Chanyeol bernafas lega sedangkan Luhan hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Dia sudah sadar?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, baru saja" ujar sang dokter. Jongin menarik nafasnya lega lalu melangkah masuk diikuti Chanyeol.

"Luhan? Kenapa kau masih diluar? Kau tidak ingin masuk?" tanya Chanyeol begitu melihat Luhan masih berada didepan pintu. Luhan menatap ragu kedalam, dia hanya merasa takut jika Sehun akan memarahinya nanti.

"Sehun tidak akan mengatakan apapun" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum gelinya. Luhan menunduk lalu menggeleng namun terkejut saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik tangannya untuk masuk kedalam.

Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas Sehun yang tengah berbicang-bincang sebentar dengan Jongin sebelum akhirnya terdiam saat melihat Luhan dan Chanyeol masuk beriringan.

"Kau…tidak terluka parah kan?"—Luhan mengangkat pandangannya saat suara Sehun terdengar. Kali ini dia merasa membeku. Dalam keadaan seperti itu….kenapa Sehun masih saja mempedulikannya?

"Hey bocah. Dasar bodoh! Kau ingin cari mati hah? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana takutnya aku melihatmu tadi. Dasar bocah gila" ujar Sehun. Luhan terdiam dengan perasaan hangat melingkupi hatinya. Bahkan dia tidak peduli jika Sehun memanggilnya bocah gila sekalipun.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya namun pada detik itu pula Luhan tiba-tiba datang mendekat dan langsung memeluk Sehun yang masih terduduk disana. Jongin maupun Chanyeol—tak terkecuali Sehun—menganga melihat aksi Luhan kali ini. Bahkan Sehun hanya melongo saat Luhan tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"A-aku….ma-maafkan aku, Sehun-ah"—dan perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun terdiam,

Ini kali pertama Luhan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sehun-ah' yang membuat Sehun seakan membeku.

Keduanya hanya tidak menyadari saja…..bagaimana sebuah perasaan asing mulai masuk perlahan-lahan dihati keduanya.

.

.

TBC XD

.

.

A/N :

Njirrr berasa aneh bnget yaa. Maafkan saya kalo chap ini agak rada2 aneh. Imajinasi saya lagi stuck. Maafkan daku ;(.

Tapi mohon ninggalin reviewnya yaa. Buat para silent reader, saya pngen bilang bertobatlah dan kembalilah kejalan yang benar. Pelit amat sih ngasih review T.T

Buat dkungannya sama chap kemarin, makasih yaa. Maaf jika kelamaan update, bnyak tugas numpuk tapi mski bgitu author masih nyempatin buat ngetik ff. Buat ff nggk gmpang yeth XD.

Mohon pengertian yaaa readersnim^^.

Jika ada pertanyaan, silahkan tanya dikolom review^^ author bklan jawab dichap depan. Hhe…

See u in next chapter guys *ketjupbasahh *bow

.

Author contac:

Line : gladysbetahai96

IG acc : gladysb_


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Awesome Dad

Main Cast : HunHan

Length: Chaptered

Author : Gladyspark1288

.

.

Sorry for long hiatus~~

.

.

 _Chap sebelumnya.._

" _Hey bocah. Dasar bodoh! Kau ingin cari mati hah? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana takutnya aku melihatmu tadi. Dasar bocah gila" ujar Sehun. Luhan terdiam dengan perasaan hangat melingkupi hatinya. Bahkan dia tidak peduli jika Sehun memanggilnya bocah gila sekalipun._

" _Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya namun pada detik itu pula Luhan tiba-tiba datang mendekat dan langsung memeluk Sehun yang masih terduduk disana. Jongin maupun Chanyeol—tak terkecuali Sehun—menganga melihat aksi Luhan kali ini. Bahkan Sehun hanya melongo saat Luhan tiba-tiba memeluknya._

" _A-aku….ma-maafkan aku, Sehun-ah"—dan perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun terdiam,_

 _Ini kali pertama Luhan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sehun-ah' yang membuat Sehun seakan membeku._

 _Keduanya hanya tidak menyadari saja…..bagaimana sebuah perasaan asing mulai masuk perlahan-lahan dihati keduanya._

 _._

 _._

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun kita perlu membicarakan ini"—alis Sehun naik sebelah saat Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya. Kali ini Luhan sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk disamping Sehun sambil mengupas kulit buah apel—sejujurnya Luhan tidak terpaksa melakukan ini. Dia bahkan menawarkan diri untuk menyuapi Sehun beberapa potong buah. Entah kenapa Luhan tidak merasa kesal atau terbebani jika seperti ini.

"Bicara soal apa?" tanya Sehun dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Jongin mendengus lalu melirik sinis kearah Luhan yang masih acuh tak acuh dengan tatapan sinis Jongin.

"Mengingat kaki dan tanganmu bermasalah, aku ragu jika kau dapat mengurus Haowen dengan baik. Sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah setuju jika Baekhyun yang akan merawat Haowen, namun bocah yang ada disampingmu itu menolak" ujar Jongin dengan dengusannya. Sehun memandang sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan aneh.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Jongin berdecak, dia pikir reaksi Sehun adalah menanyakan bagaimana kelanjutannya. Namun—arkkhh rasanya Jongin ingin berteriak geram sekarang.

"Kau tidak mungkin membiarkan Luhan mengurus Haowen kan? Bocah sepertinya tidak bisa—" belum sempat berujar, Luhan sudah memotong perkataannya dengan kalimat tegasnya "Aku bisa!" sentaknya.

Sehun memandang kearah Luhan dengan pandangan kurang yakin, pasalnya Luhan masih dibawah umur apalagi Luhan juga tidak pernah menjaga dan merawat bayi sebelumnya. "Aku bisa mengurus Haowen dengan baik. Camkan itu! Aku bukan bocah lagi!" kesal Luhan dengan nada jengkel.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis "Ada baiknya jika kau menyebutmu bukan bocah lagi ketika kau benar-benar berhenti mengusikku mulai sekarang. Belajarlah dari hal-hal kecil seperti berhenti menyimpan beberapa barang yang ada sangkut pautnya denganku"—perkataan Chanyeol membuat yang ada diruangan itu terdiam semua. Jongin dan Sehun memandang Luhan yang kini terdiam dengan kerutan didahinya. Wajah datar Luhan kini terlihat kosong.

"Aku…" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Cih, sudah kuduga kau tidak bisa. Dasar bocah" celetuk Jongin tiba-tiba. Chanyeol menghela nafas "Jongin, diam oke? Kau membuatku pusing dengan celotehanmu" dengus Chanyeol kesal.

"Aku akan melakukannya" kali ini Luhan berujar sambil merogoh ponselnya juga beberapa lembar foto yang berada ditas selempangnya. Sehun hanya dapat diam melihat Luhan yang sepertinya serius dengan omongannya.

"Untuk lebih yakin, aku akan menyuruh Sehun menghapusnya" ujar Luhan lalu menyerahkan ponselnya ditangan Sehun. Sehun menyerengit heran namun saat melihat wajah Luhan yang terkesan memohon, dia akhirnya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Sehun benar-benar menghapus semuanya dia bahkan memformat ponsel Luhan dan dengan gilanya juga—Luhan mematahkan memori card ponselnya. Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya dapat melongo, melihat satu album foto Chanyeol sudah diinjak bahkan dirobek dan ditaruh ditempat sampah—Luhan bahkan menyuruh salah satu karyawan Rumah Sakit untuk melenyapkan serpihan foto-foto tersebut sampai habis tak bersisa. Well, itu tandanya Luhan benar-benar serius dengan omongannya.

"Sudah kan? Aku bukan bocah lagi sekarang. Aku akan belajar melupakan Chanyeol sekarang, meski perlahan" ujar Luhan dengan nada lirih. Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Baguslah, aku ingin membuat sebuah perjanjian dengan kau—dan kau juga Sehun" tunjuk Jongin kearah Sehun yang memandangnya aneh.

"Perjanjian? Perjanjian apa lagi?" dengus Sehun dengan jengah.

"Untuk insiden yang terjadi hari ini, ini semua karena ulah Luhan. Aku ingin Luhan merawatmu hingga sembuh, setelah kau sembuh, Luhan bebas berkeliaran dan tidak lagi tinggal denganmu. Kau juga harus jujur pada ayah dan ibumu soal Haowen, karena kau tidak selamanya bisa menyembunyikan Haowen" perkataan beruntun Jongin membuat Sehun menganga tak percaya.

"Hey, aku tidak—"

"Sehun, yang dikatakan Jongin benar. Luhan juga tidak harus bersamamu terus kan? Dia sudah bilang jika dia akan berusaha melupakanku. Kita bisa pegang perkataannya. Soal Haowen, itu benar jika kau harus memberitahu ayah dan ibumu sebelum terjadi kesalah pahaman" perkataan Chanyeol membuat Sehun terdiam dengan kepala pening. Itu benar jika dia harus memberi tahu kedua orang tuanya, namun belum sekarang karena Sehun masih belum siap. Ditambah dengan keadaannya sekarang yang sedang errr cedera. Sehun rasa tidak mungkin jika dia langsung memberitahukan soal ini sekarang.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Bisakah kita—"

"Bisa aku tinggal lebih lama dengan Sehun?"—potong Luhan. Ketiga pria disana langsung terdiam sambil melempar pandangan bingung kearah Luhan yang sepertinya sedang mabuk sekarang. Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Errr—kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Jongin dengan nada bingung. Luhan terdiam lalu mengerutkan dahinya dan berpikir lagi.

"Aku—selama aku tinggal dengan Sehun…aku mulai bisa melupakanmu meski sedikit. Kupikir Sehun berperan juga untuk membuat—"

"Itu namanya kau sudah menyukai Sehun" cerocos Jongin. Sehun dan Chanyeol langsung shok sedangkan Luhan nampak memerah dengan wajah salah tingkah juga tubuhnya yang sedikit menegang. Dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Jangan asal mengambil kesimpulan!" sentak Luhan kesal. Jongin tersenyum menyeringai.

"Aku tidak salah mengambil kesimpulan. Kaunya saja yang merasa" ujar Jongin dengan nada mengejek. Luhan menggeram kesal.

"Aku tidak!"

Jongin tertawa sakartik "Ya teruslah membual"

"Dasar kakek tua!"—dan perkataan Luhan sukses membuat Jongin melotot dan bersiap menonjok wajah Luhan jika saja Chanyeol tidak menghalangi jalannya dan menyeretnya menjauh dari Luhan.

"Jongin?"

"Apa?!" ketus Jongin saat Sehun memanggilnya.

"Bisa kau jemput Haowen kemari? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Hari ini aku bisa langsung pulang kan?" tanya Sehun. Jongin menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

"Chan, kau ikut denganku! Ayo"—baru saja Chanyeol ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menolak, namun Jongin dengan tidak berperasaannya langsung menyeret Chanyeol pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang kini termangu ditempat masing-masing.

"Lu, kau bisa pulang sekarang jika kau mau" Sehun membuka suara saat melihat Luhan yang masih setia duduk disamping tempat tidurnya. Luhan menggeleng "Tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ujarnya dengan nada tegas.

"Besok kau sekolah"

"Aku tidak peduli"—dan keduanya kini terdiam. Sehun terlalu malas untuk beragumen sekarang. Kepalanya pening mendadak, apalagi badannya yang masih berdenyut sakit dibeberapa bagian. Samar-samar Sehun dapat melihat Luhan yang tengah melirik kesana kemari sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Sehun.

.

Setengah jam lebih Sehun menghabiskan waktunya dengan menonton TV yang untungnya ada diruangan itu. Luhan sibuk dengan beberapa tugas sekolah miliknya tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitar sampai suara bising kini terdengar dengan suara tangisan memekakan yang serasa memenuhi koridor hingga akhirnya Sehun dapat menoleh saat terdengar bunyi klik pada pintu menandakan seseorang datang.

Yang pertama muncul adalah Jongin yang sedang menenteng sebuah tas yang jelas saja berisi perlengkapan milik Haowen sedangkan Chanyeol muncul kedua dengan Haowen yang berada dipelukan Chanyeol dengan tangis yang menderai.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya saat melihat Chanyeol dan Jongin yang masih saja tertawa melontarkan beberapa guyonan namun entah kenapa saat mereka tertawa, tangis Haowen malah makin menjadi karena takut dengan suara tawa yang terdengar menggelegar dari dua sohib idiotnya.

"Chanyeol, astaga. Kau apakan Haowen?" ketus Sehun saat melihat Chanyeol yang sudah mulai kewalahan saat menggendong Haowen yang memberontak dipelukannya. Chanyeol mendesah kasar.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin membuatnya tertawa" ujar Chanyeol polos. Sehun mendengus.

"Tawamu menakutkan dan dia menjadi takut saat mendengar suaramu, dasar idiot" ketus Sehun.

"Berikan padaku!" ujar Sehun.

Chanyeol memundurkan langkahnya "Tanganmu patah, masak iya kau mau menggendong Haowen" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada sok menasehati. Sehun menggeram kesal.

"Kau pikir aku ini lumpuh?! Setidaknya tanganku yang satunya masih bisa dipakai"—dan setelah berkata seperti itu, Sehun akhirnya tersenyum puas saat Chanyeol dengan hati-hatinya memberikan Haowen keatas pangkuan Sehun.

Dan ajaibnya, saat merasakan elusan Sehun diatas rambut berwarna cokelat itu, tangis Haowen reda meskipun masih sesegukkan. Bayi kecil itu merangkak perlahan keatas dada Sehun dan langsung membaringkan kepalanya diatasnya sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa geli melihat aksi Haowen barusan.

"Astaga! Aku juga ingin dapat anak" suara Jongin dramatis. Chanyeol mendengung jijik melihat Jongin.

"Chanyeol, ayo kita buat anak! Aku butuh bayi imut sekarang" dan entah kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba menjadi sangat konyol sekarang. Chanyeol memelototinya lalu menampik kepala Jongin keras membuat Jongin menjerit.

"Pergilah bercinta dengan tante-tante bar. Dasar gila" ketus Chanyeol. Jongin memasang raut datar dan kini melirik kearah Luhan yang masih setia menulis sesuatu dibukunya, sepertinya Luhan masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar.

"Bagaimana jika dengan Luhan saja?"

"JANGAN"—kali ini bukan Luhan yang bersuara. Itu Sehun, yang kini memandang Jongin dengan pandangan tajamnya. Jongin memandang Sehun dengan pandangan menyipit curiga sedangkan Luhan kini mengangkat pandangannya dengan alis mengerut bingung.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Ck, ribut" decak Luhan—namun Jongin tidak begitu mempedulikan ocehan Luhan. Jongin malah tetap memperhatikan Sehun dengan pandangan curiganya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Jongin"

"Kenapa kau bilang jangan?" tanya Jongin. Sehun tanpa sadar membuang pandangannya kearah lain seakan menghindari pandangan Jongin yang terasa mengintimidasinya.

"Karena Luhan masih dibawah umur" celetuk Sehun asal. Jongin tertawa mengejek.

"Tunggu dulu Sehun-ssi, anda benar-benar berubah. Oh—Chanyeol kupikir diantara Sehun dan Luhan sedang terjadi sesuatu" Jongin menyikut Chanyeol yang berada disebelahnya sedangkan Chanyeol juga ikut mengangguk membenarkan.

Memang cukup aneh juga, jika Sehun tiba-tiba menyela seperti tadi. Dan apa tadi? Apakah Sehun benar-benar sudah mulai memperhatikan Luhan? Tck, sudah Jongin duga bahwa ada hal yang tidak beres disini.

"Apanya?" Luhan tiba-tiba bertanya tidak mengerti mendengar ocehan Jongin yang sedari tadi menyangkut pautkan namanya. Kini Luhan terlihat mengisi beberapa lembar kertas didalam tasnya.

"Kau—"

"Bukan apa-apa" potong Sehun lagi kali ini dia memandang Jongin benar-benar tajam membuat Jongin segera mengatupkan mulutnya meski masih memasang senyum mengejeknya.

"Luhan, bisa kau peluk Haowen sebentar?" ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan dengan sigap Luhan menggendong Haowen yang terantuk-antuk dengan mata tertutup. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Aku akan pulang hari ini. Disini membosankan dan aku ingin kembali kerumah" ujar Sehun dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak. Kau tidak bisa—"

"Aku masih bisa berjalan Jongin, kakikku hanya retak" ujar Sehun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Kau bisa membantuku untuk berdiri kan?" ujar Sehun sambil melirik kearah Luhan yang kini menatapnya kaget. "Te-tentu saja" ujar Luhan sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Sehun tersenyum puas "Well, tidak ada masalah kan?"

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan begitu dia membantu Sehun untuk duduk disalah satu sofa. Dipelukannya masih ada Haowen yang kini tertidur pulas. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak usah membopongku seperti itu. Kau tahu aku berat" ujar Sehun. Luhan menggeleng.

"Tulangmu retak dan—"

"Hanya retak bukan lumpuh" potong Sehun. Luhan mendengus.

"Luhan?" panggil Sehun begitu melihat Luhan yang kin tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menggeleng.

"Bisa aku bertanya?"

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan pandangan bingung namun akhirnya dia mengangguk saja. "Tanya apa?"

"Umurmu berapa sekarang?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, tumben sekali pria ini menanyakan umurnya. Yang benar saja jika Sehun tiba-tiba peduli padanya.

"Tujuh belas"

"APA?!" Luhan terlonjak saat mendengar teriakkan menggelegar Sehun dan untung saja Haowen tidak terusik sedikitpun karena teriakkan Sehun barusan. Kini Luhan memandang aneh kearah Sehun yang membolakan kedua mata sipitnya dengan mulut setegah terbuka.

"Holy shit. Jongin membodohiku. Kau serius jika kau masih berumur tujuh belas? Bukan Sembilan belas?" tanya Sehun lagi dan Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan wajah polos.

"What? Kau tidak bohong kan?" ulang Sehun lagi. Luhan mendengus ala kadarnya.

"Aku masih SMA tingkat akhir dan wajar saja jika umurku tujuh belas. Kenapa? Kau berpikir aku menipumu? Apa wajahku setua sepertimu? Ck" Luhan berdecak lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan Sehun yang kini duduk termangu dengan wajah pongo.

Sungguh! Jika Sehun bertemu dengan Jongin nanti, dia benar-benar akan membunuh pria gila itu. Oh astaga—Sehun tidak pernah menyangka jika dia akan sebodoh ini. maksudnya adalah, kenapa dia tidak terpikir soal umur Luhan. Seharusnya dia tahu jika siswa SMA tidak berumur Sembilan belas tahun seperti yang Jongin katakan padanya waktu itu.

"Hah…ini menjengkelkan" keluh Sehun saat itu juga.

.

.

Besok paginya, Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti dari kantornya. Well, dia tidak mungkin bekerja dengan kondisi tangannya yang diperban dan juga kakinya yang sedikit pincang jika harus berjalan.

"Huwaaaa… hiks hiks" teriakkan Haowen terdengar saat Sehun belum saja bangun. Bayi kecil itu merangkak keatas dada Sehun dan langsung memukul kecil bagian pipi Sehun dengan kepalan kecilnya dan oh tentu saja dengan tangisannya yang cukup memekakkan hingga membuat orang tukang tidur seperti Sehun langsung terbangun seketika.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya, jujur saja Haowen sempat memukul bagian wajahnya yang memar karena kecelakaan kemarin. Dia baru saja ingin berdiri, tapi tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan Luhan yang kini sedang berpakaian seragam dan menatapnya lalu Haowen bergantian.

"Kau mengambil cuti?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk malas lalu menggendong Haowen dengan susah payah menggunakan tangan kirinya karena tangan kanannya masih dalam masa penyembuhan. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau yakin akan memandikan Haowen dengan keadaan seperti itu?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk canggung. Jujur saja jika saat ini Sehun sedikit nervous jika harus berhadapan dengan Luhan ditambah lagi dia baru saja mengetahui satu fakta semalam bahwa umur Luhan bukan 19 tahun melainkan 17 tahun. Astaga—Luhan terlalu muda baginya…eh?!.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya menampik beberapa perkataan hatinya yang terkesan gila. "Kenapa kau menggeleng? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mendengus "Bisa kau panggil aku lebih sopan lagi? Umurmu 17 tahun sedangkan aku—"

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah biasa memanggilmu Sehun, dan dari pertama kita bertemu dan saling mengenal kau tidak pernah mengeluh untuk hal itu" potong Luhan dengan nada datar. Sehun mendengus, Luhan memang pada dasarnya menyebalkan dan tidak tahu sopan santun.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu hari ini"

"Kata siapa aku akan sekolah?" ujar Luhan membuat Sehun mendelik bingung kearahnya. Alisnya berkerut bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sehun bingung. Luhan tersenyum tipis lalu membuka blazer sekolahnya lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku akan menjaga Haowen hari ini dan membantumu mengurus Haowen" ujar Luhan. Sehun membelalak.

"Tidak. Kau sekolah saja, aku bisa mengurus—"

"Kau tidak bisa, pak tua. Kau terlihat sulit untuk mengurus Haowen dan aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang aku lakukan!" ujar Luhan tegas lalu mengambil Haowen dari pelukan Sehun dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya menghela nafas. Percuma saja melarang bocah gila itu.

.

.

" _Appa dengar kau mengambil cuti. Kenapa? Ada masalah?"_ Sehun tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya berat lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Err—aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku. Akhir-akhir ini aku kurang istirahat. Lagian, selama ini aku kurang mengambil cuti. Jongin dan Chanyeol akan membantu juga" ujar Sehun dengan canggungnya menatap Haowen yang berada didepannya lengkap dengan Luhan yang sedang menyuapi bayi itu dengan semangkuk bubur.

" _Benarkah? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Appa akan kesana jika kau mau—"_ Sehun memelototkan matanya.

"Ah, tidak perlu appa, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh! Appa juga sibuk menghadiri beberapa proyek baru. Aku hanya ingin tidur sepanjang hari" ujar Sehun menampik dengan kekehannya.

Terdengar helaan nafas lega diseberang _"Ibumu sangat khawatir denganmu dan dia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menghubungimu. Dia masih banyak pekerjaan tapi akan mengusahakan untuk berkunjung meski tidak tahu kapan. Kau tidak marah kan?"_

Sehun tersenyum kecil "Tentu saja tidak. Jaga kesehatanmu"

Sehun menutup telponnya dengan ayahnya lalu bernafas lega. "Ayahmu yang menelpon?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk lalu beralih memandang kearah Haowen yang sibuk mengunyah buburnya. Kedua mata sipit anaknya itu masih mengawasi Sehun dengan pandangan polos sedangkan tangannya masih memukul meja dengan gemasnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Aku belum pernah memotretnya" ujar Sehun tanpa sadar. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Berikan ponselmu"

Sehun memandang kearah Luhan dengan pandangan bingung namun meski begitu dia tetap menyerahkan ponselnya kearah Luhan. Luhan terlihat mengutak-atik sebentar ponselnya sebelum akhirnya dia mengarahkan kamera ponselnya kearah Haowen yang masih sibuk berceloteh ria.

"Haowennie, coba lihat aku" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar. Haowen menoleh kemudian tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah menggemaskan yang Luhan buat. Bahkan Sehun sampai termangu melihat beberapa aegyo yang dibuat Luhan. Mulut Sehun sedikit terbuka dengan mata sipit yang melotot, dia masih memandang kearah Luhan yang kini tertawa lucu karena Haowen lagi-lagi bertingkah menggemaskan.

"Ini, aku sudah memotretkannya untukmu" ujar Luhan sembari menyodorkan ponsel Sehun kepada sang pemilik. Sehun menerimanya dengan gerakan kaku lalu dengan cepat dia membuka aplikasi kamera dan langsung mengarahkan lensa kameranya kearah Luhan yang kini memandangnya datar.

Click

Bunyi jepretan kamera terdengar, Luhan hanya dapat terkejut saat Sehun berhasil mengambil foto wajahnya yang mengeluarkan ekspresi datar.

"Sehun, hapus foto itu. Aku terlihat jelek disitu" sentak Luhan kesal. Sehun menggeleng lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya dalam saku celana santainya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk kok" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum miring. Luhan mendengus lalu mencibir kearahnya.

"Eungg…d-dad huwaaa" celoteh Haowen dengan tangan yang terentang saat melihat Sehun yang baru saja ingin pergi mengambil air minum dibalik pantry dapurnya. Sehun tersenyum geli.

"Hey, dad tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Hanya ingin mengambil air" kekeh Sehun saat melihat wajah Haowen yang seperti ingin menangis.

"Uwaaa d-dad. Hueee" tangisnya. Sehun tertawa kecil setelah dia berhasil meneguk minumannya lalu dengan langkah perlahan dan sedikit pincang, dia kini menghampiri Haowen dan langsung mengambil ahli Haowen yang berada dipelukan Luhan sebelumnya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa jika tidak sekolah hari ini?" tanya Sehun begitu melihat Luhan yang ingin pergi keruang tengah dan mengambil tempat untuk menonton TV. Luhan meliriknya sekilas lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah biasa bolos" ujarnya acuh. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa tidak heran jika Luhan memang sering bolos. Bocah itu pasti menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan menjadi stalker seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak lulus?"

"Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan sekolahku" celetuk Luhan dengan nada datar, masih dengan memilih beberapa siaran TV sedangkan Sehun nampak sedang menatap Haowen lekat. Anaknya itu nampak bermain diatas karpet dengan beberapa mobil mainan miliknya.

Sehun mulai membuka laptopnya—setidaknya jika Sehun tidak bisa bekerja hari ini, dia berencana untuk mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaannya dirumah.

Ini terhitung setengah jam dan keduanya sibuk dengan urusan keduanya masing-masing. Sehun sibuk dengan laptopnya sedangkan Luhan sibuk menonton TV sesekali melirik kearah Sehun yang nampaknya asyik dengan dunianya sendiri sesekali juga melirik kearah Haowen yang sibuk berceloteh ria didepan mobil-mobilnya dan mengambil sebotol susu disampingnya lalu menyedotnya.

"Dadad…khekhee" Luhan terlonjak begitu Haowen yang kini berjalan merangkak kearahnya lalu tertawa kecil. Luhan tersenyum lebar lalu meletakan remote TV yang sebelumnya berada ditangannya dan beranjak menggendong Haowen kepangkuannya.

"Dad maaaaa" celoteh Haowen. Sehun melirik bayi itu sekilas lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa huh? Manja sekali" kekeh Sehun sambil mengelus rambut kecokelatan milik Haowen, kulit bayi itu juga sama seperti Sehun yang terkesan albino sedangkan kedua pipinya memerah seperti tomat. Ah, kenapa Haowen begitu menggemaskan.

"Ada apa? Kau haus hmm?' ujar Sehun lagi sambil memainkan tangan Haowen yang mungil sedangkan Luhan hanya diam sambil tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi Sehun dengan Haowen. Entah kenapa dia merasa senang melihat Sehun yang menjadi sosok berbeda saat bersama dengan Haowen.

"Lu? Kau belum makan kan dari tadi? Aku harus memesan makanan delivery kalau begitu" ujar Sehun melirik kearah Luhan yang kini mengangguk.

"Aku yang akan memasak" kali ini Sehun memandang Luhan dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Kau yakin? Apa kau tahu memasak?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, malu. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Luhan waktu itu pernah mengikuti club memasak disekolahnya karena waktu itu Luhan ingin memasak mengingat Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa memasak.

"E-eh aku pernah memasak. Tapi hanya bisa memasak nasi goreng bacon dan juga beberapa soup rumput laut" ujar Luhan dengan canggungnya. Sehun mengangguk saja.

"Kau bisa memasak kalau begitu, itu pun jika kau tidak keberatan" ujar Sehun.

"Eh, tentu saja aku akan memasak" sentak Luhan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Perlu aku temani?" tanya Sehun dan entah kenapa pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan semakin menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Ti-tidak perlu" ujar Luhan lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang kini memandangnya dengan senyum tipis.

Disaat seperti ini….Sehun bahkan tidak pernah mengira jika sosok Luhan memiliki sisi menggemaskan dalam dirinya, hanya saja Sehun tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

 **Sorry untuk hiatus smntaranya, author lagi prsiapan buat mid smster minggu depan XD. Tapi curi2 waktu buat bkin ff T.T**

 **Tugas juga numpuk kyak utang author ketemen T.T**

 **.**

 **Thnks buat yng mau nungguin ff ini hahayy pdhal ini rada2 aneh loh. Tpi author bklan usahain cepet update.**

 **.**

 **Jngan lupa kasih review yaa…jika ada prtanyaan kalian bisa tnya2 sama author di private message, nnti author bklan jawab kok.**

 **Akhir kata… see u in next chp juseyoo…**

 **.**

 **Line : gladysbetahai96**

 **Another ig meme acc : memecomic yaoi**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Awesome Dad

Main Cast : HunHan

Length: Chaptered

Author : Gladyspark1288

.

.

 _Sorry for slow update~~ hope you can give some fav and review._

 _Thanks before^^_

 _._

 _CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA…._

" _Kau bisa memasak kalau begitu, itu pun jika kau tidak keberatan" ujar Sehun._

" _Eh, tentu saja aku akan memasak" sentak Luhan dengan kepala tertunduk._

" _Perlu aku temani?" tanya Sehun dan entah kenapa pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan semakin menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah malu._

" _Ti-tidak perlu" ujar Luhan lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang kini memandangnya dengan senyum tipis._

 _Disaat seperti ini….Sehun bahkan tidak pernah mengira jika sosok Luhan memiliki sisi menggemaskan dalam dirinya, hanya saja Sehun tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian padanya._

" _Aku pasti sudah gila"_

 _._

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

Luhan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk selesai dengan makanannya, dia kini tiba didepan Sehun lengkap dengan nasi goreng buatannya juga dengan semangkuk soup rumput laut buatannya sedangkan Sehun sedari tadi sibuk membuatkan bubur untuk Haowen tak lupa juga susu.

"Apa kau tahu cara memakaikan popok?" tanya Sehun sedangkan Luhan nampak menghentikan gerakan tangannya sejenak saat mengatur perlengkapan makan. Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi….kupikir aku bisa belajar dari cara-cara pemakaian yang ada dikemasannya" ujar Luhan enteng. Sehun mengangguk.

"Baiklah…habis makan aku ingin kau memakaikan Haowen popok. Kau bisa kan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan terdiam sejenak lalu pada akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Waktunya makan"

Dan setelahnya hanya terdengar celotehan Haowen yang mengiringi acara makan malam yang terlihat begitu akward disana.

.

.

"Kau harus masuk sekolah" Sehun bersidekap menatap Luhan. Tangannya sudah bisa digerakan—seharusnya Sehun masih harus memakai perban ditangannya namun nampaknya dia merasa risih memakai itu. Jadilah, untuk pagi ini dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan tangannya yang sudah sembuh atau tidak.

Luhan tetap tidak bergeming, dia malah menarik kembali selimut miliknya dan langsung menutupinya lagi. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Luhan, aku tahu kau sudah bangun tadi. Kau tahu jika ayahmu akan memarahiku kalau kau jarang sekolah. Aku yang akan mengantarmu" ujar Sehun.

Luhan bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan wajah kusutnya, lalu tanpa menoleh kearah Sehun dia kini melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mandinya tanpa berkata apapun. Sehun menghela nafas kesal, hidup berlama-lama dengan Luhan membuatnya tahu dengan jelas sifat menyebalkan bocah itu.

.

"Kau akan kekantor hari ini?" tanya Luhan sambil menggigit sebagian roti miliknya. Didepannya ada Sehun yang kini menyuapi Haowen dengan bubur. Sehun meliriknya sekilas setelah dia menyeruput segelas kopi miliknya.

"Tidak. Aku akan bertemu dengan ayahmu" ujar Sehun santai setelah dia mengelap bibir Haowen dengan gerakan pelan. Alis Luhan berkerut.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membicarakan kesepakatan. Kau tinggal denganku karena ayahmu menyuruhku menghilangkan sifat obsesimu itu sebagai syarat agar aku bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ayahmu" jelas Sehun. Luhan mengangguk ringan lalu meneguk segelas susu cokelat miliknya.

"Lalu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada santai.

"Kupikir ini sudah saatnya kau kembali tinggal dengan ayahmu dan tidak tinggal disini lagi" ujar Sehun. Luhan nyaris saja menyemburkan kembali minumannya namun sekuat mungkin dia menahannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun heran saat melihat wajah Luhan yang nampak merah.

"Kenapa kau seenaknya begitu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada kesal. Sehun mendengus.

"Karena kau sudah tidak memiliki obsesi lain pada Chanyeol. Urusan kita sudah selesai kan? Aku tahu dengan jelas jika kau benar-benar ingin lepas denganku dulu, jadi….kau sudah mendapatkan yang kau mau. Kau tidak terobsesi lagi dan aku tidak akan mengekangmu lagi" perkataan Sehun seolah membuat Luhan terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Luhan apa—"

"Aku akan berangkat kesekolah sendiri. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau mau menjemputku. Selamat pagi"—dan setelah berkata hal seperti itu, Luhan langsung pergi saja meninggalkan Sehun yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

.

.

.

"Kau sedari tadi melamun. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau dan Sehun bertengkar?" tanya Minseok dengan nada prihatin saat melihat Luhan yang nampaknya melamun sedari tadi.

Luhan menoleh lalu menggeleng "Aku tidak tahu. Sesuatu menggangguku, tapi aku tidak tahu apa alasanku—"

"Kau membicarakan Sehun kan?" tanya Minsok memotong perkataan Luhan. Luhan meneguk ludahnya, ingin sekali dia menggeleng dan mengatakan tidak namun dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia sedang malas untuk berpura-pura jika dia sedari tadi tidak memikirkan perkataan Sehun tadi padanya.

"Baru kali ini" Minseok memulai pembicaraan dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

Minseok menoleh kearah temannya itu lalu tersenyum geli lalu kini tertawa kecil "Baru kali ini kau memikirkan orang lain selain Chanyeol. Wahh…apa yang Sehun lakukan padamu? Dia benar-benar membuat obsesimu berkurang" ujar Minseok takjub sedangkan Luhan nampaknya terdiam dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"Dengar…. Aku tidak akan lagi tinggal dirumah Sehun karena….karena ahh aku tidak tahu" ujar Luhan dengan nada memelasnya. Minseok mendengus kesal.

"Kau menyukainya" ujar Minseok singkat. Luhan membelalak dengan pandangan bingung.

"A-apa?"

"Kau menyukai Sehun, Luhan. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Luhan" ujar Minseok sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Luhan nampak terdiam dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"Luhan?"

"Tu-tunggu sebentar. Aku…aku ingin melakukan sesuatu" ujar Luhan lalu berjalan meninggalkan Minseok yang kini melongo melihat kepergian Luhan dari sana.

.

.

"Jadi kau sudah memiliki anak?"—Tuan Xi menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kagetnya melihat bayi didalam dekapan Sehun yang benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya. Sehun mengangguk kaku.

"Kau sudah menikah?" tanya Tuan Xi lagi. Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya belum. Ini sebuah kecelakaan. Seseorang menaruh bayi ini didepan rumahku dan mengatakan jika anak ini adalah anakku dengan menyertakan beberapa berkas rumah sakit dan tes DNA yang mengatakan bahwa bayi ini adalah anakku" jelas Sehun dengan raut wajah yang terlihat gugup.

"Ah…kau menghamili anak orang?" Tuan Xi bertanya dengan alis terangkat sebelah, sukses membuat Sehun menelan ludah. Yang benar saja, dia kesini untuk mengurus kerja sama perusahaan bukan untuk diinterogasi seperti seorang penjahat disini. Apalagi mengenai privasi.

"Bukan seperti itu….itu errr yaa kecelakaan" Sehun tersenyum gugup diakhir kalimatnya. Tuan Xi mengangguk lalu mengusap dagunya.

"Jadi, kau berhasil membuat obsesi Luhan hilang tentang Chanyeol? Itu berarti kita dapat lebih meningkatkan kerja sama kita sedangkan Luhan akan tinggal lagi dirumahku"—tanpa disuruh dua kali Sehun lalu mengangguk dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Kau yakin Luhan sudah tidak lagi terobsesi pada Chanyeol? Kau sudah memastikan?" tanya Tuan Xi lagi. Sehun mengangguk pasti, mengingat Luhan benar-benar tidak lagi membuat ulah dalam waktu terakhir ini. Dia mengangguk yakin.

"Tentu saja. Saya sangat yakin"

"Padahal kalian benar-benar cocok. Punya anak pun tidak masalah, kau terlihat bertanggung jawab" gumam Tuan Xi tiba-tiba. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Apa?"

"Oh tidak-tidak. Jadi….Luhan akan pulang hari ini juga. Benar?" tanya Tuan Xi. Sehun mengangguk meski dalam hati sedikit ada rasa tidak rela namun dia mencoba untuk menepis rasa itu. Mungkin dia hanya merasa kecewa saja saat Haowen harus kehilangan teman bermainnya karena biasanya Luhan akan menemani anaknya itu.

"Baiklah Luhan akan—"

BRAKK "BABA!" dua orang itu terlonjak kaget lalu beralih menatap kearah pintu yang baru saja dibuka paksa. Disana ada Luhan yang kini menatap mereka secara bergantian dengan pandangan horror. Nafas Luhan terlihat tidak beraturan dengan keringat yang membanjiri dahinya.

"Luhan? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sehun dengan nada kaget.

"Ada apa Luhan? Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?" Tuan Xi selaku ayahnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anaknya itu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari rumah Sehun. Aku….aku tidak akan pergi" ujar Luhan dengan cicitan diakhir kalimatnya. Sehun hanya dapat membolakan matanya terkejut namun berbeda dengan ekspresi Tuan Xi yang nampaknya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Tapi kena—"

"Aku tidak mau pergi" potong Luhan saat Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Apa alasanmu kali ini?" tanya Tuan Xi. Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup, kali ini matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Karena…aku tidak betah dirumah?" ujar Luhan dengan nada anehnya. Sehun mendengus lalu tersenyum kecil entah karena apa.

"Kau serius tidak ingin kembali keistanamu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Karena…aku ingin selalu dekat dengan Haowen" celetuk Luhan lagi. Sehun menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Luhan yang sebenarnya terdengar 'ngarang'.

"Apa kau bercanda?"

"Aku serius"

Tuan Xi tersenyum puas lalu tertawa kecil "Jadi, Sehun. Apa kau masih menolak kehadiran anakku dirumahmu? Aku—"

"Aku tidak keberatan. Dia terlihat sangat betah. Jadi…aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Luhan sangat dekat dengan putraku. Wajar juga jika dia betah dirumahku" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tuan Xi mengangguk "Aku dengar kau mengalami kecelakaan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Apa sekarang kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan ayahnya lantas membuat Luhan mendadak panik, dia hanya dapat berharap jika Sehun tidak akan mengatakan bahwa dalang dari kecelakaan itu adalah tingkah konyolnya. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat-erat dengan kepalan tangan pertanda gugup.

"Oh ya, hanya kecelakaan biasa. Selebih dari itu, semuanya baik-baik saja. Anda bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan saya sekarang ini" Sehun terlihat tersenyum kecil sesekali melirik kearah Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Luhan tanpa sadar menghembuskan nafasnya lega "Luhan ada apa? Kau kemari hanya untuk mengatakan jika kau tidak mau pergi dari rumah Sehun? Atau ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan"—Luhan menatap ayahnya kemudian menggeleng dengan gerakan kikuk miliknya.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa pulang sekarang. Apa kau ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi Luhan?" tanya ayahnya. Luhan menggeleng lalu berjalan mendekat dan mengisyaratkan agar Sehun menyerahkan Haowen padanya. Bayi kecil itu terlihat menatap Luhan dengan pandangan polosnya. Luhan menerima Haowen kepelukannya dengan senyum lebar apalagi saat Haowen tiba-tiba tertawa saat menggapai wajah Luhan.

"Kalian terlihat seperti suami istri" perkataan Tuan Xi seakan membuat keduanya membeku. Raut wajah Sehun mendadak salah tingkah dengan wajah Luhan yang kini melongo.

"B-baba….jangan asal bicara" ujar Luhan lalu dengan cepat pergi dari ruangan disana meninggalkan Sehun yang kini masih termangu.

"Permisi Tuan Xi" ujar Sehun sambil membawa tas sekolah Luhan yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Tuan Xi tertawa melihat Sehun yang nampak kaku didepannya.

"Oh ya, Sehun. Kuharap kau datang saat rapat besok. Kita harus membahas kerja sama perusahaan kita bukan?" Tuan Xi berujar sedangkan Sehun tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk pasti.

"Tentu saja"

.

.

"Sebenarnya…apa yang ada dipikiranmu?" tanya Sehun begitu dia mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari area perusahaan milik ayah Luhan. Bocah itu hanya mendengus lalu tetap mengelus lembut rambut milik Haowen dengan acuhnya.

"Kau serius ingin tinggal lebih lama denganku?" tanya Sehun lagi—kali ini dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ya" Luhan membuang pandangannya kelain arah, berusaha menghindari Sehun yang kerap kali meliriknya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Ketahuilah, Luhan merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal itu. Sehun seakan memandangnya layaknya pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"Alasanmu?"

"….."

Luhan diam tak menjawab, pikirannya seperti menerawang kedepan dengan pandangan tetap mengarah kewajah Haowen yang berada dipangkuannya. Rupanya bayi mungil itu sudah mulai mengatupkan matanya rapat dengan mulut setengah terbuka—nampaknya dia benar-benar tertidur.

"Kau mengajak Haowen seharian ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan" seru Sehun membuat Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"Akutidakinginjauhjauhdarimu" perkataan Luhan yang terkesan cepat membuat Sehun melongo. Pada saat didepan terdapat lampu merah, Sehun langsung menepikan mobilnya lalu beralih menatap Luhan dengan alis terangkat.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Karena…aku…aku tidak ingin, jauh-jauh darimu" ulang Luhan dengan pandangan datarnya meski pada kenyataannya wajahnya sudah dipenuhi dengan rona merah. Sehun bahkan hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya dengan gerakan pelan. Wajahnya nampak salah tingkah saat mendengar penuturan Luhan yang benar-benar terdengar jujur dan tidak bertele-tele.

"Kau mencoba merayuku, bocah?" Sehun menyeringai geli. Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda saat ini?" tanya Luhan balik. Sehun menatapnya lagi kali ini dia menggeleng.

"Ya, kau serius. Aku tahu" Sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan santai. Bahkan Luhan mengira jika Sehun nanti akan menertawakannya saat mengatakan hal memalukan seperti tadi. Namun Luhan salah besar, dia malah melihat Sehun yang kini biasa-biasa saja dan sama sekali tidak canggung dengannya. Pada akhirnya, Luhan begitu tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran Sehun. Pria itu selalu saja mengambil pola pikir yang sama sekali berbeda dengannya.

"Apa kaki dan tanganmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan membuka pembicaraan.

"Menurutku baik-baik saja. Aku akan melakukan beberapa check up dirumah sakit sekarang jika kau tidak keberatan menungguku sekaligus menjaga Haowen sebentar untukku" tutur Sehun. Luhan mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu saja aku akan menunggumu"—Luhan melebarkan matanya saat menyadari perkataannya sendiri. Dengan cepat dia menutupi mulutnya lalu memandang Sehun dengan pandangan canggung.

"Ma-maksudku…aku tidak keberatan jika harus menjaga Haowen sebentar" sanggahnya cepat. Sehun tertawa mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Kau mencoba merayuku sekali lagi, dasar bocah" celetuk Sehun. Luhan memelototinya dengan pandangan sebal.

"Jangan besar kepala" ketus Luhan dengan alis berkedut kesal. Sehun menyeringai.

"Itu kenyataan, jika kau tahu" sindir Sehun.

"Tidak"

"Bocah selalu menyangkal dan aku cukup tahu"

"Sialan" dan mungkin suasana didalam mobil sudah sedikit mencair karena terjadi pertengkaran kecil antara Luhan dan Sehun disana, untung saja si kecil Haowen tidak terbangun karena suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh kerusuhan dari Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

Luhan masih menunggu Sehun dengan duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada diruangan seorang dokter. Disana ada Sehun yang sedang berkonsultasi dengan sang dokter, sedangkan Luhan cukup mendengarkan saja dari tempatnya pembicaraan Sehun dan dokter tersebut sembari menggendong Haowen yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Bahkan Luhan tadi sempat mengganti baju Haowen karena bayi itu sempat berkeringat tadi. Omong-omong soal Sehun, Luhan benar-benar mendapati dokter tersebut memarahi Sehun karena Sehun dengan santainya membuka perban yang berada dikaki meski ditangannya masih terdapat sebuah gips yang menyerupai gelang biasa.

Wajar saja, seharusnya Sehun masih memakai perban dikakinya namun dia keras kepala dan bersikap seperti biasa saja. Bahkan saat dokter itu mencoba untuk mengomelinya lagi dan lagi, Sehun hanya akan mengangguk asal tanpa peuli dengan apa yang dokter tersebut katakan.

"Jadi yang perlu anda lakukan Sehun-ssi, minum obat ini sesuai jadwalnya dan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak" dokter itu menjelaskan. Sehun mengangguk tanpa protes lalu mengambil bungkusan obat didepannya dengan pandangan malas.

Sehun dapat menduga jika dia harus meminum obat. Jujur saja Sehun tidak takut dengan rasa pahit obat. Hanya saja, dia selalu saja merasa jenuh jika harus meminum obat tersebut dibeberapa hari kedepan. Itu terlalu merepotkan.

"Kuharap istri anda mengatur pola makan anda dan selalu mengingatkan anda untuk jadwal minum obat anda" perkataan sang dokter membuat alis Sehun bertaut.

"Istriku?" tanya Sehun bodoh.

Dokter itu mengangguk "Iya istrimu"

"Dimana?"

"Dimana lagi? Ya tentu saja yang duduk disana. Yang sedang menggendong anakmu" ujar Dokter dengan senyum kecilnya. Sehun melirik kearah Luhan yang juga meliriknya dengan pandangan gugup. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya beberapa orang mengira mereka sepasang suami istri—entah kenapa. Apa mereka terlihat seperti itu?

Sehun hanya dapat tertawa cangung—berusaha menutupi semua kegugupannya saat ini, ditambah lagi melihat pandangan Luhan yang terlihat terkejut saat itu.

"Tentu saja. Istriku akan dengan senang hati selalu mengingatkanku" Sehun tersenyum lebar saat mengatakannya mengabaikan wajah pongo Luhan yang memandangnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Ap—"

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi. Kami pergi dulu" sebelum Luhan sempak menolak, Sehun kini sudah menarik tangan Luhan agar pria itu berada disisinya sedangkan Haowen yang sudah terbangun dari tidur, kini masih sibuk menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu sempit milik Luhan.

.

.

"Kau memalukan" celetuk Luhan saat sudah sampai dimobil Sehun. Dia menatap Sehun yang dengan santainya memasang sabuk pengaman miliknya. Sehun mendengus.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur….karena mendapat suami setampan aku, bocah" ujar Sehun dengan nada sok bangganya. Luhan mendecih mendengarnya, Sehun memang selalu memuji dirinya. Anggap saja begitu karena Luhan baru sadar jika sosok Sehun ternyata sangat narsis dan berbanding terbalik dengan tampilan luarnya.

"Kau tidak ingin membeli atau singgah dimana pun sebelum pulang?" tanya Sehun. Luhan nampak berpikir sebentar lalu kemudian menggeleng.

"Kau yakin?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu, omong-omong" celetuk Sehun lagi. Luhan terdiam sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sebenarnya…aku ingin bubble tea" cicitnya pelan. Sehun tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk.

"Baik"

.

Sehun mendadak menjadi baik, sok menanyakan apakah Luhan sudah makan atau tidak, bahkan mengatakan jika suatu saat nanti jika ada waktu Sehun akan membawa Luhan dan juga Haowen bertamasya kemana saja saat Luhan liburan sekolah.

Luhan? Dia hanya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sehun. Sepulang dari membeli bubble tea, Sehun menjadi sosok yang begitu cerewet dan bercerita tentang apa saja tanpa berhenti bahkan ketika Luhan terlihat malas mendengarkannya, dia akan tetap bercerita tanpa peduli bagaimana reaksi Luhan.

"Kau tidak ingin makan dulu?" tanya Sehun begitu Luhan menyeruput bubble miliknya. Luhan menggeleng dengan kerutan alis yang samar.

"Sebenarnya….apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Luhan dengan mata menyipit curiga. Sehun menaikkan alisnya dan memandang Luhan dengan pandangan bingung juga.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau itu cerewet, dan tiba-tiba saja kau perhatian padaku. Apa kau terbentur sesuatu?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun tertawa mendengar perkataan bocah didepannya ini. Dengan gerakkan perlahan dia menurunkan Haowen dari pelukannya tak lupa mengecup pipi gembil Haowen yang berwarna pink cerah. Bibir tipis bayi itu sibuk menyedot botol khusus bayi yang didalamnya sudah ada susu.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah kuanggap anak sendiri. Memangnya aku salah jika memperhatikanmu? Ayahmu sudah dengan berbaik hati menawarkan kerja sama diperusahaan"—itu perkataan Sehun dengan senyum penuh arti, menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan yang begitu tidak mengenakan. Luhan ingin rasanya melempar Sehun memakai sepatunya atau bahkan dengan sebuah pisau kalau bisa.

Dia termangu beberapa saat dengan mulut yang berhenti mengunyah beberapa bubble yang singgah dimulutnya. Rasa Bubble tea yang biasanya begitu manis dan menyenangkan rasanya berubah tawar seketika.

"Aku tidak butuh ayah sepertimu" ujar Luhan dingin lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh tanpa memandang Sehun lagi. Perasaannya seperti tercabik dan Sehun tidak pernah tahu hal itu. Seharusnya Luhan tahu, setelah dia kehilangan segala obsesi berlebihannya pada seorang Park Chanyeol, Luhan benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang lebih kuat dari pada itu dan pada orang yang berbeda.

Luhan sadar….jika dia mulai mencintai orang yang sering dia panggil 'pak tua'.

"Oh Sehun sialan" lirih Luhan begitu dia memejamkan matanya.

"Aku membencimu….tapi lebih dari itu. Aku memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari pada itu"—gumam Luhan dengan suara lirihnya.

.

.

Sehun mengeluh untuk kesekian kalinya, Haowen menangis tanpa henti. Bahkan ketika Jongin dengan konyolnya datang kerumahnya dan membawa bermacam-macam boneka yang sudah tidak tahu keberapa untuk menghibur Haowen, tapi sayangnya bayi itu tidak berhenti menangis. Haowen memang masih terisak meski sesekali berhenti karena hidungnya tersumbat dengan cairan lendir—ew.

"Apa dia tidak apa-apa? Dimana Luhan?" tanya Jongin sambil menepuk Haowen yang masih terisak. Wajah bayi itu memerah, mata sipitnya sembab dengan bibir merah kecilnya yang selalu saja berteriak jika Sehun tidak berada disampingnya. Pipinya masih terlihat bekas air matanya. Sedangkan Sehun? Jangan tanya, pria itu sibuk memasak sana sini dengan sebuah buku resep masakan untuk makan malam nanti. Well, Jongin tidak bisa membantu banyak. Sehun bahkan lebih baik daripada Jongin yang sama sekali tidak tahu memasak.

Bahkan Jongin, memasak air rebus saja tidak bisa dan ribetnya minta ampun.

Menyuruh Luhan? Hah…Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan bocah gila itu (read : Luhan). Sedari tadi dia tidak keluar dari kamarnya, tanpa berkata apapun pada Sehun, bahkan sama sekali tidak meliriknya saat Luhan keluar sebentar untuk mengambil air putih didapur.

"Kau yakin Luhan baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin lagi dengan nada penasaran. Sehun mendengus lalu memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"For God shake, Jongin. Bisakah kau memberikan Haowen beberapa biscuit kesukaannya? Tidak usah banyak bertanya tentang bocah itu" dengus Sehun kesal sembari memotong lagi beberapa daging didepannya. Jongin mendengus lalu memberikan Haowen biscuit kesukaan bayi tersebut. Dan Jongin hanya bernafas lega, karena Haowen tidak lagi menangis histeris seperti tadi. Dia kan jadi ngeri sendiri dan merasa bahwa dia adalah paman yang jahat. Jongin tidak seperti itu kok.

"Omong-omong Sehun, apa kau merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Luhan?" tanya Jongin dengan nada setengah berbisik. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Berbeda bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Begini yaa…aku hanya merasa sedikit. Jika Luhan menyukai seseorang dan yang pasti itu bukan Chanyeol lagi" celetuk Jongin dengan nada luar biasa menyebalkan. Sehun menerawang sejenak dan mengangguk meski dengan senyum gelinya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Jongin dengan nada parno.

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli "Tidak. Tidak ada" ujar Sehun singkat.

"Kalian mencurigakan" desis Jongin dengan nada sok tahunya. Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Ck"

Jongin atau bahkan Luhan, tidak tahu apa yang Sehun pikirkan saat ini, dia hanya sedang merencanakan beberapa rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi diotaknya. Yaitu….ingin mengubah Luhan menjadi sosok yang jauh berbeda dari ekspetasinya.

Membuat Luhan jatuh pada dirinya

Lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi.

Melebihi perasaan Luhan pada seorang Park Chanyeol. Sampai pada saat itu, Sehun benar-benar akan tersenyum puas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC XD**

A/n :

Thanks yang mau nungguin fanfic ini. author mau mnta maaf jika kelamaan update. Imajinasi lgi luntur jadi slama ini lagi nyari ide baru lagi. XD.

Skali lagi mohon maaf yaa….bkin ff nggak segampang klihatannyaT.T maaf jika ada bbrapa reader yng agak nggak sbaran ;)…ini lagi jlan kok. Lagi nyari feel lagi.

Kuota jga nggak mncukupi…syukur aja ada wifi sodara gw T.T(Author kere)….skli lagi maaf yaaa.

Oh ya, buat chap ini hrap review yaa…author pngen mnta pendapat kalian soal ff ini dan saran kalian selain ff ini jrng update….

Itu aja cuap2nya yaaa…

See u in next chap juseyooo~~

.

Line : gladysbetahai96

.

Tolong pollow fanpage temen guee dong : (Instagram)

*mian endorse XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Awesome Dad**

 **Main Cast : HunHan**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Author : Gladyspark1288**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **DON'T BE PLAGIATOR! NO SILENT READER! NO BASH!-,-"**

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam berjalan dengan baik setelah Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan mengakhiri sifat anehnya. Dia kembali menjadi Luhan yang begitu dingin dengan wajah menyebalkannya. Dan lebih luar biasanya lagi, Sehun benar-benar cuek bebek dengan perubahan Luhan saat itu. Jongin saja menjadi canggung saat melihat atmosfer diruang makan dan mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk menyuapi Haowen.

"Besok aku akan kerumah ayahku" Sehun membuka obrolan begitu dia memakan makanannya. Luhan hanya diam saja sambil mengunyah dengan tenang.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jongin dengan nada penasaran sambil meminum kopinya.

"Untuk memberitahu soal Haowen. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan Haowen kapan saja kan?" Sehun menatap Haowen yang masih mengunyah buburnya dengan tenang sementara Jongin sibuk menyuapi bubur Haowen.

"Kau bercanda?" Jongin menganga dengan pandangan terkejut sedangkan Luhan nampak menghentikan gerakan tangannya menyuapi sepotong daging kemulutnya. Dia melirik kearah Sehun yang sepertinya tenang-tenang saja saat mengatakan hal tadi.

"Apa kau yakin jika ayahmu itu akan menerima jika kau sudah memiliki anak? Ditambah lagi kau belum menikah. Apa kau sudah kehilangan akalmu?" tanya Jongin dengan nada sebalnya. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Aku akan menerima semua konsekuensinya. Jadi tidak usah khawatir. Kalau disuruh menikah…ya aku menikah saja"

Prak

Jongin tersentak kaget mendengar suara bantingan sumpit dimeja. Dia mengelus dadanya dengan bibir mencibir beberapa kali kearah Luhan yang kini mengangkat piring dan juga beberapa alat makan miliknya lalu beranjak pergi dari sana dan beralih untuk mencunci piringnya dalam diam.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, melihat sifat Sehun yang biasa saja bahkan terkesan santai. Pria itu bahkan masih dengan santainya memakan makan malamnya sesekali tertawa kecil menanggapi Haowen yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Besok pagi aku yang akan mengantarmu. Tidak ada penolakan" Luhan menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu mendengar perkataan Sehun, dia mengangguk dalam diam dan segera masuk kekamarnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Jongin menautkan alisnya.

"Ada apa dengan bocah itu? Kau melakukan sesuatu padanya?" tanya Jongin yang sepertinya bingung dengan sikap Luhan tadi. Sehun mendengus lalu menggeleng.

"Kau serius?" tanya Jongin. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Seriously…aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya dan hentikan semua omong kosong ini" ketus Sehun. Jongin menghela nafas kesalnya lalu bergumam 'terserah' setelahnya. Sehun begitu banyak rencana dan Jongin tidak pernah tahu apa saja itu.

.

.

Luhan nampak merapihkan lagi seragam sekolahnya. Dia mengambil tas sekolahnya dan menyampirkannya dibahu lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan lurus kedapur, berniat menyiapkan sarapan sedangkan telinganya dapat mendengar suara tawa Haowen dari lantai atas bersama suara celotehan Sehun. Dan saat itu pula Luhan tersenyum kecil, membayangkan bagaimana dua oang itu saling berinteraksi, tanpa tahu bahwa dia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila yang tersenyum sendiri.

Tepat setelah Luhan menaruh secangkir kopi dimeja dan juga beberapa lapis roti bakar, dia dapat melihat Sehun yang menuruni tangga sambil membawa Haowen digendongannya. Bayi mungil itu nampak rapi dengan pakaian santainya. Sebuah kaus berwarna biru dengan jaket berwarna sama membungkus tubuh kecilnya juga celana yang berbahan lembut dan berwarna sama.

"Kau tidak kekantor?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada aneh saat melihat Sehun yang kini memakain setelan santai bukan dengan setelan kantor yang biasa dipakainya.

Sehun duduk setelah dia mendudukan Haowen ditempat duduk. Sedangkan Luhan nampaknya sibuk memakan sarapannya tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sekitar meski beberapa kali dia mencoba untuk membantu Sehun dalam menyuapi Haowen bubur.

"Tidak. Aku akan pergi kerumah orang tuaku. Membicarakan soal Haowen" Sehun melirik kearah Haowen sebentar. Luhan ikut juga menatap Haowen dengan pandangan mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Kau serius dengan perkataanmu tadi malam?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun mengulas senyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Aku serius" ujar Sehun dengan nada seriusnya.

"Bagaimana jika orang tuamu menanyakan soal ibu dari Haowen?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu menyeruput kopinya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya" ujar Sehun. Luhan mendengus.

"Apa kau gila?" ujar Luhan dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong untuk mereka. Lalu kau mau aku mengatakan apa? Aku menemukan Haowen dipanti asuhan dan menjadikannya anakku? Jangan bercanda" ujar Sehun. Luhan terdiam.

"Oke, aku ikut"

"Hah?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kaget sedangkan pria itu nampak tidak takut dan tetap memandang Sehun dengan pandangan menantang miliknya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu" ulang Luhan lagi. Sehun menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus sekolah, kau tidak bisa seenaknya—"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan ikut, apapun yang terjadi" ujar Luhan lagi. Sehun memijat dahinya frustasi. Dia sudah cukup pening dalam berpikir mengenai masalah orang tuanya dan Luhan yang serasa memperkeruh keadaan. Astaga…bagaimana ini?

"Baiklah. Kau boleh ikut, dengan syarat kau harus mengganti seragam" ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk cepat-cepat dan menghabiskan makanannya, lalu menegak tandas susu cokelat miliknya. Bocah itu nampak berlari kecil menuju tangganya meninggalkan Sehun yang kini menggelengkan kepalanya heran dengan kelakuan Luhan barusan.

.

.

Tidak sampai setengah jam mereka sudah sampai didepan sebuah rumah dengan pagar tinggi menjulang dan bercat putih. Beberapa dahan pohon melewati pagar tinggi tersebut. Luhan bisa menebak jika rumah orang tua Sehun akan sebesar ini bahkan terkesan sejuk karena dihalamannya ditanami beberapa pohon dan bunga hias. Pekarangan rumah yang terlihat luas menambah poin tersendiri bagi rumah ini.

"Kau yakin?" Luhan bertanya kearah Sehun yang kini terlihat santai-santai saja. Sedari tadi pria itu hanya diam saja sambil membawa Haowen bersamanya. Ketiganya kini melangkah masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

"Appa ada dimana?" Sehun bertanya begitu salah seorang maid lewat didepannya. maid tersebut membungkuk hormat.

"Profesor sedang berada diruang keluarga bersama nyonya" Sehun mengangguk lalu melangkah maju diikuti Luhan yang mengekor dibelakangnya dalam diam. Sekarang Haowen sudah berada dipelukan Luhan sedangkan Sehun kini mulai masuk kedalam ruangan keluarga yang dimaksud.

"Oh Sehun….kau datang. Ada apa? Tumben kau kemar—ehh siapa itu?" sosok wanita paruh baya dengan setelan santainya terlihat. Sosoknya masih cantik dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang tergerai. Kulit putihnya begitu bersinar dengan wajah yang masih terlihat muda dipolesi make up tipis. Luhan bahkan tidak percaya jika itu adalah ibu Sehun. Ditambah lagi dengan sosok yang biasa dipanggil 'appa' oleh Sehun masih terlihat gagah dengan setelan santai miliknya.

"Appa…aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu dan pada eomma juga" Sehun melirik kearah ibunya yang memandangnya heran. Beliau nampak mengunyah potongan apel dengan gerakan anggunnya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau memiliki masalah?" tanya ayahnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Eomma akan membantumu, sayang. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan"—ya Tuhan…bahkan suara ibunya saja terdengar merdu, batin Luhan dengan kagumnya.

"Sebenarnya masalahnya cukup rumit" Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sontak kedua orang tuanya mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti "Memangnya masalah apa?"tanya ibunya dengan nada bingungnya.

Sehun meneguk ludahnya dengan berat "Sebenarnya…"

"Omong-omong, bayi lucu itu sangat mirip denganmu waktu kau kecil Sehun" celetuk ibunya dengan pandangan gemas. Luhan mmembulatkan matanya! Wtf! Mereka tidak tahu apakah ini pertanda baik atau buruk tapi ibu Sehun benar-benar peka jika wajah Haowen mirip dengan Sehun.

"Ya, tentu saja. Dia anakku" ujar Sehun dengan nada santainya namun terkesan tegas. Ibu dan ayahnya saling menatap lalu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan kaget.

"Anakmu? Ah tidak masalah…lagian ibunya juga cantik. Astaga…dia bahkan perhatian sekali dengan menggendong bayimu" ibunya berujar dengan senyum lebar, memperhatikan Luhan dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Luhan berkedip beberapa kali. Jangan bilang….kalau ibu Sehun mengira dia adalah ibu dari Haowen. Astaga!

"Bukan seperti itu eomma. Luhan—maksudku bocah ini, bukanlah ibu dari anakku" potong Sehun. Ibunya mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak paham dengan maksud Sehun saat itu.

"Jadi maksudmu?" ayahnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandangi Sehun dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Haowen adalah anakku. Dan ibunya…aku tidak tahu dimana. Intinya, Haowen adalah anak tanpa ibu"

"APA?!"

.

.

"Jangan hiraukan aku, Luhan" Sehun berujar dengan nada ketus, dia begitu membenci jika ibunya selalu memaksanya menikah. Tidak, tidak, Sehun tidak ingin menikah secepat ini. Demi Tuhan! Sehun itu adalah salah seorang playboy. Masak iya dia harus rela melepas status lajangnya agar Haowen bisa kembali padanya.

Yup…ibunya mengambil Haowen dan memutuskan untuk mengurus anak tunggalnya itu tanpa mengijinkan Sehun untuk membawanya pulang sampai Sehun menikah dan mendapat istri yang sepadan untuknya.

" _Nikahi saja bocah itu. Dia manis dan kelihatan bertanggung jawab. Sudahi semua kelakuan anak-anakmu yang selalu tidak serius untuk hidupmu. Aku tidak akan memberikan ijin untuk menemui anakmu sebelum kau menemukan ibunya…atau menikah!"_

Alis Sehun berkedut kesal, memikirkan beberapa perkataan milik ibunya yang jelas teringat didalam otaknya. "Lalu? Bagaimana caramu mendapatkan istri?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada pelan sedangkan pandangannya tidak memandang kearah Sehun yang masih mengerutkan dahinya di jok pengemudi.

Sehun mendesah kesal "Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal cabul. Ah bukan…ini karena aku tidak hati-hati" celetuk Sehun. Luhan hanya mengerutkan dahinya dengan wajah jijik.

"Berapa wanita yang selalu kau panggil melakukan hal iyaiya?" tanya Luhan dengan pandangan kesalnya. Sehun menghela nafas lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak tahu saking banyaknya. Hey, meski Sehun begitu…tapi dia terkesan pemilih untuk wanita yang akan dipakainya. Hanya saja…Sehun baru menyesal sekarang karena hal itu membuatnya mendapatkan beberapa masalah rumit untuk sekarang lagi ayah dan ibunya mendesaknya agar cepat menikah. Jika tidak, Sehun tidak akan leluasa bertemu dengan anak kesayangannya itu.

"Sudah banyak sekali ya" gumam Luhan dengan anda lirih, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sehun yang kini masih menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang.

"Ya" ujar Sehun dengan nada singkatnya.

"Setidaknya kau harus menikah. Ini bukan demi dirimu, tapi demi anakmu" Sehun melirik kearah Luhan yang baru saja berbicara. Sehun memandang bocah itu dengan pandangan tak percaya, tumben sekali bocah kelebihan obsesi itu berkata hal-hal yang cukup dewasa.

"Apa kau mau berlagak sok dewasa?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum mengejek.

Luhan mendecih "Aku hanya memberi saran pak tua" ketus Luhan dengan nada datar.

"Oh ya…apapun itu. Kupikir kau sudah bukan bocah lagi sekarang. Karena….ya kau bisa melupakan Chanyeol dengan cepat. Itu adalah perkembangan yang cukup signifikan" Sehun melirik Luhan dengan ujung matanya dan mendapati bocah itu hanya diam saja dengan pandangan mengarah keluar jendela mobil.

"Ya…tentu saja" ucap Luhan.

" _Karena sekarang….kau mengganti posisi Chanyeol"—_ lanjut Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

"Kau akan mencari wanita yang merupakan ibu Haowen?" tanya Jongin tidak mengerti. Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat. Chanyeol yang berada diantara keduanya menatap Sehun sebentar dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa kau sakit Sehun? Maksudku…wanita itu sudah menikah dengan pria lain, mungkin?" Jongin bertanya. Pria albino yang merupakan sahabatnya itu menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Siapa bilang aku akan menikahinya? Setidaknya aku harus menemukannya dan memasukannya kedalam penjara karena berani menelantarkan anak dibawah umur" dengus Sehun. Chanyeol dan Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya..tapi bagaimana caranya kita menemukan wanita itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Dengar Sehun…kau bilang wanita yang mengirim Haowen itu inisialnya J kan? Jadi, bisakah kau sebutkan siapa nama wanita berinisial J yang pernah kau kencani?" tanya Jongin dengan pandangan menuntut.

Kedip

Kedip

Sehun nampak masih meloading perkataan Jongin. Yang benar saja, dia benar-benar tidak ingat siapa saja wanita jalang yang pernah melakukan one night stand dengannya. Apa Jongin sudah gila ya?

"Aku tidak bisa ingat"

"Setidaknya kau mengingat walau satu atau dua orang yang berkencan denganmu!" ketus Jongin yang nampaknya tidak sabaran sama sekali. Chanyeol hanya diam saja, menunggu Sehun membuka suaranya dan menjelaskan siapa saja wanita yang berinisial J yang dimaksud Sehun kali ini.

"Ya..eumm siapa ya?" Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya, merutukki nama wanita-wanita yang pernah berkencan dengannya.

"Ini percuma saja Jongin, rata-rata dari wanita kencan Sehun sudah memiliki pacar. Dan well….setelah ada Haowen, Sehun benar-benar tidak pernah melakukan kencan manapun dengan siapa saja. Intinya, wanita itu pastinya sudah pergi jauh karena tidak kembali lagi" celetuk Chanyeol. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Jangan berharap jika kau akan menemukan wanita yang kau maksud itu. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah…menikah" Jongin tersenyum mengejek diakhir kalimatnya.

"Heol. Aku belum siap menikah" celetuk Sehun dengan nada sebalnya. Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah siap Hun, buktinya kau sudah siap menggagahi beberapa wanita waktu itu" ejek Chanyeol. Sehun hanya misuh-misuh mendengarnya.

"Well, jika aku menikah. Lalu aku akan menikah dengan siapa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada menantangnya.

"Luhan" jawab Jongin dan Chanyeol serempak. Sehun hanya menarik nafasnya.

"Dia masih sekolah dan masih bocah Jongin. Aku sudah bilang kan? Untuk membiarkan dia menunjukan sendiri perasaannya padaku" jelas Sehun. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kau sudah tahu jika Luhan menyukaimu?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk pasti.

"Dalam waktu yang cepat. Obsesi Luhan menghilang dan berganti menyukaimu. Sudah kubilang hanya kau yang bisa membuat Luhan jatuh cinta lagi" ujar Jongin mendengus bangga. Sehun mendecih.

Drrrt drrttt

Sehun tersentak begitu merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dia merogoh ponselnya yang berada disaku celananya dan menatap lama layar ponselnya.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Jongin.

"SeRa noona?" alis Sehun terangkat sebelah, melihat layar ponselnya yang tertera nama sepupu gilanya itu.

"Ha—"

" _SEHUN! What the fu*k! Dimana kau sekarang my lil bro? Kau akan menikah? When?"_ suara teriakkan terdengar membuat Sehun mendelik kesal.

"Hell…jangan teriak seperti itu, sialan. Kenapa kau menelponku?" ketus Sehun sambil mengelus kuping telinganya. Jongin dan Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas. Mereka sudah biasa dengan pertengkaran sepasang sepupu itu yang terkesan sering terjadi.

" _Hehehe…aku baru pulang dari NY, kuharap kau bisa menjemputku dirumah dan mengajakku jalan-jalan. Aku ingin tahu Korea dimana. Oh satu lagi….jangan menolak atau aku akan menjahili your lil child. Hhe…dia sangat menggemaskan"_ Sehun memelototi matanya saat mendengar suara Haowen diseberang yang kini tertawa bersama sepupu gilanya. Itu.

Oh shit, Sehun benar-benar akan membunuh SeRa jika dia melakukan hal gila pada Haowen nantinya.

"Okei, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang. Jadi, singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dari anakku atau aku akan mencabut lidah western sialanmu itu" ujar Sehun yang kini berdiri dan memutus sambungan ponselnya dan langsung bergegas dari sana.

"Apa yang Sera lakukan diSeoul? Bukannya dia di New York?" tanya Jongin bingung. Sehun mendengus.

"Perempuan gila itu memintaku mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan menelpon kalian jika—"

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Kau akan menjemputnya dari sekolah kan?" tanya Jongin. Sehun menghela nafas lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjemputnya karena dia pergi bersama temannya. Dia mengatakannya padaku" ujar Sehun. Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lalu mengisyaratkan agar Sehun segera pergi sebelum sepupu Sehun—yang katanya gila marah-marah disana.

.

.

"Fak…Sera. Jangan melakukan hal gila" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya judes saat Sera tertawa kencang. Tak dihiraukannya beberapa orang yang menatap gadis itu aneh sampai Sehun harus menutup wajahnya karena malu yang menghampirinya.

"Kau tau Sehun? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kau mengurus Haowen dengan wajah datarmu itu. How the fuck you—hmmpttt" perkataan Sera terpotong setelah Sehun menyumpal sepotong pizza dimulutnya sampai Sera terbatuk-batuk dan langsung meminum sodanya dengan gerakan beringas.

"Hey apa kau ingin membunuhku?" dengus Sera dengan nada kesal. Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya "Sebenarnya iya, tapi aku masih ingat jika kau adalah sepupuku dan aku juga tidak ingin masuk penjara" jelas Sehun.

Sera memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Wanita cantik dengan wajah blasteran barat itu memandang sepupunya dengan pandangan datar—persis seperti wajah Sehun karena keduanya bisa dikatakan lumayan mirip. Namun sayangnya, Sera sangat bertolak belakang dengan Sehun. Keduanya sama sekali tidak pernah akrab untuk beberapa alasan seperti sifat Sera yang terkesan kekanakkan dan menyebalkan.

"Jadi, kita bisa pulang sekarang kan?" tanya Sehun. Sera menyentikkan jarinya dengan pandangan tidak setuju. Dia menyingkirkan sebagian rambut blonde panjangnya yang menghalangi pandangan lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Ada beberapa aksesoris yang ingin kubelikan pada keponakan kecilku. Well, aku ingin membelikannya beberapa sepatu" ujar Sera. Sehun mendengus.

"Aku sudah membelikannya banyak" jelas Sehun. Sera lagi-lagi menggeleng,

"No, aku harus membelikannya lagi. Karena pemberianku akan sangat berkesan. Oh my God, common my lil brother. You look like fuckin old man"—dan Sehun hanya berdecak.

"Your language, girl" sindir Sehun dengan nada sinis. Sera mendecih tak peduli "Like I care, im not Korean" dengus Sera.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Minseok mendengus, memperhatikan Luhan yang sibuk mengelilingi mall dengan pandangan kosong. Terhitung setengah jam mereka mengitari mall dan belum membeli apapun. Ingat?! BELUM MEMBELI APAPUN. Padahal Luhan sendiri yang memanggilnya, dan pria dengan wajah kelewat cantik itu hanya mengitar mall tanpa arah dan tujuan.

"Apa kau sedang mencari tikus? Kenapa kau melihat kebawah terus Luhan?" Minseok mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Luhan.

"Aku bisa gila" gumam Luhan. Minseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa? Kau punya masalah?" tanya Minseok yang mulai khawatir dengan temannya ini. Wajar saja, Luhan merupakan sosok terutup dan tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya secara langsung.

"Tidak. Hanya saja…" Luhan menggantungkan perkataannya dengan alis mengerut.

"Hanya saja?" Minseok bertanya lagi dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Aku hanya sedikit—"Luhan kembali memotong perkataannya dan itu sukses membuat Minseok jadi lebih penasaran.

"Sedikit apa?" tanya Minseok lagi.

"Sehun?"

"Hah?"

"Itu Sehun kan?" Luhan berujar sambil menunjuk sosok Sehun yang berada dikejauhan. Sebelah tangannya diapit oleh sosok wanita yang tidak dikenalnya. Bahkan dua orang itu terlihat bahagia sekali, sesekali keduanya akan tertawa dengan lepasnya. Wanita berambut blonde dan panjang itu terlihat cantik sekali. Tapi….siapa wanita yang bersama dengan Sehun itu?

Minseok yang melihat Luhan menunjuk kearah Sehun, kini mengikuti arah pandang Luhan dan memandang Sehun dengan pandangan kaget "Ya benar, itu Sehun. Tapi apa yang Sehun lakukan disini bersama wanita it—hey hey Luhan? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hah? Mau kemana kau?" tanya Minseok panik saat melihat Luhan mengambil langkah cepat dengan mengikuti Sehun.

"Kau tanya apa yang akan kulakukan? Tentu saja menanyakan siapa wanita yang sedang bersama dengannya" ketus Luhan dengan pandangan berapi-api. Minseok membelalak lalu segera menarik tangan Luhan agar segera menjauh.

"Dengar…kau tidak boleh sembrono. Setidaknya kau harus memastikan dulu. Aku tahu kau menyukai Sehun tapi kau tidak boleh salah paham begitu. Kau harus—"

"Aku tidak menyukai Sehun" sela Luhan dengan pandangan melotot kearah Minseok yang mendengus geli "Kau menyukai Sehun. Berhentilah keras kepala" celetuk Minseok tak mau kalah dan membuat Luhan terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kita hanya akan mengikuti Sehun. Dan ingat? Hanya mengikuti sampai kita tahu siapa wanita yang sedang bersama dengan Sehun" Minseok segera menarik tangan Luhan dan mengambil jarak dimana Sehun berdiri sekarang.

Luhan mengangguk dengan wajah tidak rela. Agak kesal jika dia harus menatap Sehun dari kejauhan dengan perasaan penasaran yang begitu menghantui dirinya.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu Luhan" Minseok memutar kedua bola matanya malas saat melihat pandangan mematikan Luhan yang senantiasa dia tampilkan. Luhan melirik sejenak kearah Minseok dengan pandangan tajam.

"Diam dan terus ikuti" jelas Luhan dengan nada tajamnya. Minseok mengangguk lalu tetap berjalan menjaga jarak beberapa kaki dibelakang Sehun yang nampak berbincang dengan wanita yang bergelayut manja dilengannya. Sesekali sosok wanita itu menoel-noel dagu Sehun dan itu sukses membuat Luhan menggeram tak suka untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Luhan, santai sedikit" Minseok kembali memperingatkannya.

Luhan tidak mendengarkan, dia malah tetap memandang Sehun dengan alis berkedut juga menggigit bibir bawahnya sesekali karena menahan kesal sedari tadi.

"Luhan apa yang ka—"

Luhan langsung saja pergi tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Minseok lebih jauh lagi. Nafasnya memburu menahan sesak yang tiba-tiba terasa didadanya. Matanya menajam dengan pandangan tak suka saat wanita itu sekali lagi berusaha mencium Sehun padahal dengan jelas Sehun biasa saja namun Sehun tetap menerimanya saja tanpa melawan sama sekali.

"Sialan" desis Luhan kesal dan langsung mengambil langkah lebar dari sana, menarik tangan Sehun dengan kuat sampai Sehun terhuyung kebelakang dan menabrak Luhan yang berada dibelakangnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun Luhan langsung menarik Sehun pergi dari sana, tanpa peduli tatapan aneh yang dilemparkan oleh sosok wanita yang bersama Sehun tadi.

"Luhan?"

.

.

 **TBC XD**

 **/**

 **THANKS buat yng mau nunggu ff ini. maaf soalnya author nggk sering update kyak doeloe *author sengklek. Berhubung author hrus ngurus beberapa fanpage milik author sampe nggak sempet bikin ff. pokoknya maap dehhh….sebanyak banyaknya buat readersnim.**

 **Untuk chapter ini, maaf juga kalo nggak terlalu bagyuss -,- maklum otak author rada sengklek. Oh ya, buat yng pengen tanya2 silahkan kirim private massage buat author. Nanti author bales kok.**

 **Oh ya author juga baru ganti akun line. Maaf buat yng udah add akun dulu.**

 **Wkwkw ini akun line baru author : gldysb**

 ***pengen curhat? Boleh…request ff juga boleh. Wkk**

 **Sekian dulu yetthhh….**

 **See you in next chapp~~ thalanghekkk :***


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Awesome Dad**

 **Main Cast : HunHan**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Author : Gladyspark1288**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(SLOW UPDATE)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't forget to give a review**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

.

.

"Luhan?"

Sehun mengerjap, menatap bingung kearah tangannya yang dicengkram oleh Luhan yang kini memandangnya tajam. Bocah yang lebih pendek darinya itu menariknya pergi dari sana sedangkan Sehun yang masih linglung hanya membiarkan saja Luhan berbuat sesukanya.

"Tunggu dulu" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya membuat Luhan ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sehun bingung. Luhan mendesis kesal "Apa itu penting sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan tidak menjawab, dia dengan enggan melepaskan genggaman tanganya pada Sehun. Sehun sontak menatapnya bingung. Heol, memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?

"Aku tanya sekali lagi Luhan, sedang apa kau disini dan kenapa kau menarikku seenaknya tadi?" Sehun semakin menatapnya tajam. Luhan berdehem.

"Karena ingin saja" ujar Luhan. Sehun semakin bingung dibuatnya. "Maksudmu? Kau menarikku kesini hanya karena 'ingin' saja?" Sehun kembali bertanya. Luhan mengangguk dengan enggan. Sehun sempat ingin memaki atau memarahi pria itu namun dia hanya menghela nafas sambil memasang raut wajah sok mengejeknya.

"Ah begitukah? Kalau begitu aku akan kembali lagi. Kau harus cepat pulang dan jangan keluyuran ditempat seperti ini. Tsk bocah" ujar Sehun dengan nada mengejek. Luhan memasang wajah kesalnya lalu kembali mencengkram tangan Sehun.

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun" ujar Luhan dengan nada berbahaya. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Lalu kau mau aku pulang? Aku masih ada kepentingan yang harus kuurus dan—"

"Maksudmu kepentingan itu adalah 'berkencan' dengan gadis tadi kan?" tanya Luhan dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Sehun dalam hati tertawa kecil, dia mencoba untuk mengendalikan tawanya atau Luhan benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

"Tunggu! Ap—kencan? Apa maksudmu jika aku sedang 'berkencan'?" Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas.

"Ya, kau berkencan. Barusan, dengan wanita tadi" ujar Luhan datar.

Sehun mengerjap lalu mengangguk paham "Aku tidak sedang berkencan, omong-omong" ujar Sehun dengan nada tidak kalah datar. Luhan mendecih dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Apa aku harus mempercayai seorang playboy sekarang? Kau seharusnya sadar jika kau sudah memiliki anak. Kupikir kau akan berubah setelah ada Haowen" ujar Luhan dengan nada tajamnya. Sehun menyeringai dengan kekehan kecilnya.

"Benarkah? Ah….kupikir kau sudah salah, bocah. Aku tidak sedang berkencan atau apapun itu. Bagaimana jika apa yang kau katakana barusan ditarik kembali sebelum kau harus merasa malu sendiri?" ujar Sehun dengan senyum gelinya, memandang wajah marah Luhan dengan seksama.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu jika aku berkencan atau tidak? Bukankah orang tuaku menyuruh ibu baru untuk Haowen? Dan well, aku sedang dalam tahap pencarian 'ibu' baru" Sehun tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya, sedikit meringis geli saat melihat Luhan membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Sehun tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah, terserahmu. Kau boleh melanjutkan apa yang kau lakukan tadi" ujar Luhan dengan nada acuh sembari melangkah pergi dari sana. Namun baru saja melangkah menjauh, Sehun kembali menahannya dengan senyum mengejek yang masih terpatri dibibir pria itu.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau menarikku kesini dengan alasan tidak jelas dan dengan entengnya kau langsung pergi, bocah?" ujar Sehun dengan nada jengkelnya. Luhan balas memandangnya dengan pandangan menantang.

"Apa pedulimu" Luhan memasang wajah pokerface andalannya sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun namun itu sama sekali tidak berhasil.

"Tentu saja aku peduli. Jika kau masih tinggal dirumahku, kau menjadi tanggung jawabku seutuhnya karena waktu itu kau menolak untuk pulang kan? Jadi, kau harus ikut denganku. Se-ka-rang" ucapan penuh penekanan dari Sehun membuat Luhan terdiam. Bahkan dia pasrah saja saat Sehun menarik tangannya keluar dari gedung tersebut dan berjalan menuju tempat parkiran dan bahkan sampai masuk kedalam mobil Sehun tanpa banyak protes.

.

"Ini bukan arah rumahmu. Kita akan kemana?" tanya Luhan dengan nada bingung. Sehun diam saja sambil sibuk mengendarai mobilnya.

"Membeli sesuatu" ujarnya singkat.

Luhan tidak membuka mulutnya lagi untuk bercerita. Dia tidak begitu peduli apa yang akan dibeli Sehun.

.

"Pakaian bayi?" tanya Luhan begitu mereka masuk kesalah satu toko yang menjual pakaian bayi. Bukan hanya pakaian sih, tapi semua peralatan bayi sudah ada disini. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan langsung melenggang santai kedalam sedangkan Luhan hanya mengikuti dari belakang dengan pandangan menengok sana sini melihat beberapa pernak-pernik lucu yang dipajaang dimana-mana.

"Bisa kau bantu aku untuk memilih beberapa?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengerjap.

"Aku tidak ahli dalam memilih peralatan seperti ini" ujar Luhan dengan nada tidak tertarik. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Bahkan jika itu untuk Haowen?" dagu Luhan terangkat. Dia memandang Sehun sebentar lalu menarik sebuah senyum simpul.

"Mungkin bisa"

Keduanya sibuk memilih beberapa barang. Luhan sibuk dengan pakaian lucu berbentuk seperti kostum hewan. Dia memilih sebuah kostum kucing berwarna abu-abu dengan penutup kepala yang dihiasi seperti sepasang telinga kucing. Sehun? Dia sibuk memilih beberapa pakaian formal. Mungkin saja dia ingin mengajak Haowen kebeberapa pesta. Dia sudah memikirkan untuk tidak menyembunyikan Haowen pada siapapun dan akan membawa Haowen kebeberapa acara penting nantinya.

"Apa kita perlu membelikannya mainan?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menggeleng.

"Jongin selalu membeli mainan setiap dia akan bertamu. Aku pikir aku harus menyiapkan sebuah ruangan tempat mainan Haowen, Jongin terlalu keras kepala untuk menerima saranku" celetuk Sehun dengan nada jengah. Luhan memandangnya bingung.

"Saran apa memangnya?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Saran agar tidak perlu membawa mainan saat berkunjung. Itu merepotkan meski terdengar baik" jelas Sehun.

"Sudah semua?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengetuk sepatunya beberapa kali.

"Kupikir aku harus membelikannya beberapa pasang sepatu. Bagaimana menurutmu bocah?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menghela nafas, sebenarnya dia merasa kesal jika Sehun selalu saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'bocah'. Tapi tak apalah, Luhan juga sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bertengkar sekarang.

"Terserahmu"

.

.

Keduanya sampai dirumah Sehun dengan cepat setelah sebelumnya Sehun membelikan sepasang baju santai untuk Luhan, omong-omong Sehun cukup risih jika melihat Luhan berkeliaran kemana-mana dengan pakaian sekolah meski itu dengannya. Meski dengan sedikit paksaan, Luhan mau-mau saja menerima perintah Sehun dan langsung mengganti bajunya.

"Hai eomma" sapa Sehun terlebih dahulu setelah melihat sosok cantik yang baru saja menuruni tangga rumahnya. Luhan tersenyum canggung menatap sosok tersebut.

"Hai sayang, kau berkunjung hem?" tanya ibu Sehun setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi Sehun dengan sayang lalu beralih memeluk Luhan yang berada disamping Sehun dan memandang Luhan dengan sayang.

"Ya. Dimana appa?" tanya Sehun sambil melangkah masuk dengan tangan yang menenteng tas belanjaan mereka tadi. Ibunya mendengus.

"Dia sedang memakaikan Haowen baju. Beberapa hari yang lalu Jongin juga berkunjung dan seperti yang kau bilang, dia membawa beberapa boneka" ibunya terkekeh geli melihat wajah Sehun yang mendadak datar. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar keras kepala. Dia pikir rumahnya atau rumah orang tuanya adalah tempat perkumpulan beberapa mainan pemberiannya.

"Sehun? Kau datang?" suara ayahnya terdengar beserta suara berisik Haowen yang berceloteh ini itu. Bayi itu bertambah menggemaskan setiap harinya dan Sehun tidak pernah sedetikpun tidak merindukan bayi kecilnya. Andai saja dia bisa menemukan seorang yang bisa serius dengannya, meski dia sudah tahu siapa. Dia tidak ingin terburu-buru. Setidaknya dia harus menghancurkan sikap keras kepala Luhan dan sikap egoisnya. Asal tahu saja, Luhan itu masih bocah. Dan Sehun banyak tidak menyukai sifat-sifat bocah.

"Luhan juga?" ayahnya tersenyum kecil, memandang sejenak kearah Sehun dengan pandangan menuntut. Sehun hanya mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Seperti kesepakatan Sehun, kami tidak akan membiarkan Haowen pergi sebelum kau menikah dan menemukan ibu pengganti. Kami akan mencari tahu siapa ibu kandungnya dan mengadilinya. Setidaknya dia harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya karena meninggalkan Haowen waktu itu" ujar ibunya. Sehun mendengus lalu mengangguk setuju. Dia sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya setuju dengan perkataan ibunya soal Haowen yang harus ditahan. Haowen bukanlah barang bukan?

Tapi pada akhirnya Sehun hanya dapat mengangguk setuju saat ibunya mengatakan jika akan sulit mengurus Haowen sendirian karena Sehun begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sehun tidak harus menitipkan Haowen pada Baekhyun selalu bukan? Baekhyun memiliki pekerjaan juga meski pria itu masih mengambil cuti. Lagian, ayah dan ibunya sepertinya merawat Haowen dengan baik terlihat dari kondisi Haowen yang terlihat membaik setiap harinya.

"Aku membawa beberapa hadiah untuk Haowen. Bisa aku memeluknya sebentar?" tanya Sehun. Ayahnya mengangguk lalu membiarkan Sehun memeluk Haowen dengan erat, dia bahkan tidak berhenti mencium pipi gembil milik Haowen saat itu.

"Aku begitu merindukanmu, kids" Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut rambut milik anaknya itu. Haowen menatap Sehun dengan kedua mata sipitnya, tangan kecilnya merayap dan memencet hidung Sehun beberapa kali membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Sehun? Bisakah appa bicara denganmu? Hanya kita berdua saja" ujar ayahnya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung namun pada akhirnya mengangguk setelah sebelumnya dia menyerahkan Haowen dan menyuruh Luhan menggendong bayi tersebut sebentar.

.

.

"Kau menyukai bocah itu kan Sehun?" ayahnya bertanya. Sehun mengatupkan kedua bibirnya dengan alis mengerut.

"Kenapa appa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" Sehun balas bertanya. Ayahnya tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

"Orang bodoh pun dapat melihat jika kau sebenarnya sudah lebih menyukainya. Kau berada ditahap yang lebih dari itu. Aku kenal sifatmu yang tidak terlalu suka menjalin hubungan serius. Tapi untuk kali ini, kau kelihatan lebih serius dari biasanya" ayahnya tersenyum kecil sembari memandang Sehun yang nampaknya salah tingkah.

"Appa terlalu berlebihan" ujar Sehun dengan nada datarnya. Sekali lagi ayahnya tertawa.

"Jika kau berbuat bodoh, kau akan kehilangan bocah itu Sehun. Kau jangan terlalu naif untuk perasaanmu, kau bukan anak kecil lagi yang tidak tahu dengan apa yang kau rasakan. Jangan terlalu lama mengambil keputusan, kau sudah boleh menentukan pilihanmu dan pilihanmu adalah Luhan" ayahnya menjelaskan.

"Aku mengatakan hal ini padamu karena aku tidak ingin melihat Luhan menunggu lebih lama. Kau memperlakukannya seperti kau tidak menyimpan rasa padanya. Aku takut dia menjauh karena dia akan kehilangan kepercayaan diri lagi" ujar ayahnya. Sehun menarik nafas sebentar lalu menghembuskan dengan berat.

"Dia masih SMA, appa. Dia masih bocah, aku ingin dia menjadi lebih dewasa dari ini. aku tidak ingin dia salah jalan dan aku juga—" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ayahnya tersenyum kalem.

"Kau bisa merubahnya secara perlahan, tapi setelah kau mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya Sehun. Jangan jadi seorang pengecut" ujar ayahnya.

"Appa tahu jika dia akan menolakku dan mengatakan jika aku hanya membual" Sehun berujar khawatir. Ayahnya mencibir.

"Karena dia masih bimbang. Kau bisa meyakinkannya jika kau mau, dia akan percaya padamu. Lagian, obsesinya pada Chanyeol sudah tidak ada lagi kan? Dia bahkan mengintaimu sampai dimall dan menarikmu" ayahnya tertawa kecil. Sehun membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Darimana appa tahu?" tanya Sehun.

"Sera memberitahukannya. Dia saja sampai terkejut saat itu" Sehun dalam hati mencibir. Wanita gila itu benar-benar bermulut besar. Hobinya selalu saja menggosip, cih.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas "Aku seharusnya tahu jika dia begitu penggosip" Sehun mendengus keras-keras.

"Jadi, kau setuju dengan yang aku katakana? Hanya sekedar masukan Sehun, kau tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi kan? Kuharap kau berpikir dewasa dan mempertimbangkan ini baik-baik. Sebenarnya Haowen adalah salah satu alasan kenapa kau harus memilih Luhan. Luhan begitu menyayangi Haowen meski dia terkadang bersifat sebaliknya" ujar ayahnya. Sehun mengangguk.

"Mau mempertimbangkannya lagi Sehun?"

Sehun diam sebentar lalu mengangkat pandangannya dengan seulas senyum tipis "Tentu"

.

~ooOOoo~

.

"Kau membicarakan apa saja dengan ayahmu tadi?" tanya Luhan penasaran saat mereka berada dimobil dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah. Sehun melirik Luhan sebentar dan tersenyum sekilas.

"Kenapa bocah sepertimu ingin tahu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mendengus kasar.

"Karena aku begitu penasaran" ujar Luhan singkat. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Begitukah? Karena kau begitu penasaran, aku akan memberitahumu" ujar Sehun dengan nada pelan. Namun matanya masih memandang lurus kedepan dan fokus dengan kecepatan mengemudinya.

"Ayahku memintaku untuk mencarikanku seorang yang bisa menyayangi Haowen dengan sepenuh hati. Dan aku mengiyakan. Lagian, aku sudah menemukan orangnya" ujar Sehun dengan nada santainya tak menyadari jika tubuh Luhan sedikit menegang melihatnya. Raut wajah Luhan semakin murung apalagi mendengar Sehun begitu semangat sekali menceritakan tentang sosok yang disukainya.

"Sebenarnya dia sedikit menyebalkan tapi dia pengertian dan sangat kekanakkan" Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum lebar. Luhan bahkan harus memandangnya aneh karena senyuman Sehun benar-benar lebar. Seperti orang gila, pikir Luhan kala itu.

Luhan mendecih lalu membuang pandangannya keluar mobil sedangkan Sehun yang sempat meliriknya kini tersenyum kecil.

' _Tsk, dasar bocah. Aku bahkan tahu jika kau tidak peka dengan kode barusan'_ decih Sehun dalam hati. Entahlah, inginnya dia memarahi Luhan dan berteriak disamping telinga bocah itu bahwa dia begitu menyukainya bahkan mencintainya. Luhan benar-benar bocah. Dikasih kode seperti tadi saja dia tidak pernah peka.

Itu sebabnya Sehun masih ragu.

.

.

"Berhenti bicara soal siapa yang kau sukai itu Sehun" Luhan berseru kesal dengan pandangan menukik tajam. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu memandang Luhan dengan bingung begitu dia mengunci pagar rumah. Dia lalu mengikuti langkah Luhan yang terkesan cepat untuk masuk kerumah.

"Kenapa? Aku kan hanya ingin curhat saja. Kenapa marah?" tanya Sehun dengan senyum usilnya. Luhan tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena pria itu dalam posisi memunggunginya dan sedang membuka jaket yang sebelumnya dia pakai.

"Karena aku merasa kau lebay sekali saat bercerita. Dan aku tidak suka itu" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan datar. Sehun tersenyum lagi—untuk kesekian kalinya dan Luhan harus menaikkan alisnya saat Sehun terus saja tersenyum layaknya orang gila.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada risih. Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Kau bahkan tertawa sekarang" Luhan mencibir. Sehun semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak peka ya bocah?" sindir Sehun sambil melepas sepatunya, dia kini mulai menaikki tangga menuju lantai dua sedangkan Luhan masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa maksud—hei" Luhan berseru kesal begitu Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia memandang datar kearah pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat.

"Cih"

.

.

Sudah tengah malam saat Sehun harus menatap layar laptopnya dengan lama. Dia beberapa kali mendengus saat dia masih melihat beberapa dokumen yang menumpuk disampingnya. Tubuhnya serasa tegang karena harus duduk berlama-lama dan matanya sedikit perih jika harus menatap lama kelayar laptopnya yang masih menyala.

Sehun mendengus kasar lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mendial sebuah nomor yang tertulis jelas dikontaknya.

" _Sialan Sehun. Kau tahu ini jam berapa? Apa kau sedang bercanda sekarang? Apa yang kau ingin katakan sampai kau harus mengganggu waktu tidurku hah?!"_ Alis Sehun berkedut mendengar suara bentakan tak berujung dari Jongin. Suara sahabatnya itu terdengar serak pertanda dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Aku perlu beberapa dokumen yang kau kerjakan kemarin. Kuharap kau mengantarnya besok karena aku memerlukannya" ujar Sehun to the point.

Jongin mengumpat diseberang, terdengar suara krasak-krusuk diseberang menandakan jika Jongin benar-benar terusik saat Sehun menelponnya.

" _Sehun bedebah. Berhentilah merecokiku dengan pekerjaan sialan yang tak berujung. Oke, aku akan membawakannya untukmu dan berhentilah mengganggu waktu tidurku, sialan"_ Jongin mendesis kesal diseberang sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Hmm yasudah. Nikmati tidurmu"—pik. Sehun mematikan ponselnya dan beralih dipekerjaannya yang sudah tertunda. Dia terlalu malas mendengar Jongin yang selalu saja mengatainya soal ini itu.

.

.

Sehun jengah. Ini sudah lebih dari tengah malam dia menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen yang begitu mengganggunya, dan sialnya setelah dengan senangnya dia pergi ketempat tidur dan mencoba untuk memejamkkan matanya, dia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. SAMA SEKALI.

Dia hanya bisa menggulingkan badannya kesana dan kemari untuk mencari posisi yang pas namun dia tetap tidak bisa membuat dirinya jatuh tertidur. Pada menit yang terakhir, dia akhirnya menyerah. Mungkin dia perlu berjalan-jalan dirumahnya agar bisa membuat dirinya mengantuk.

Dengan langkah terseret, dia membungkus kembali badan bagian atasnya yang toples dan segera memakai kameja piyama miliknya yang berwarna hitam pekat. Sehun mulai membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengamati baik-baik jika keadaan rumah memang sedang sepi. Dia menyalakan lampu dan dapat melihat dengan jelas isi rumahnya. Kakinya menuruni tangga satu persatu sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia pikir dia harus meminum secangkir kopi.

Dengan langkah terkesan terseret dan malas-malasan dia beralih kedapur, mengambil sebuah cangkir dan mulai membuat kopi.

Tap

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan melirik kearah seberang dimana dia dapat melihat ujung piyama Luhan yang menyembul dibalik pintu country. Sehun mengulas senyum tipis lalu menghirup sejenak aroma kopi yang menguar dari cangkir kopinya.

"Kau berniat bersembunyi disana sampai pagi, heh?" suara Sehun jelas membuat Luhan yang memang sedang bersembunyi tersentak. Bocah itu menoleh dan mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat. Dia menekan sebuah tombol yang berada tak jauh darinya lalu penerangan disana mulai menjadi jelas.

Luhan dapat melihat Sehun yang masih memakai kameja dan juga celana berbahan kain disana. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya "Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam sampai kau tidak tidur, pak tua?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum tipis "Lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam sampai kau berada disini, bocah?" Sehun balas bertanya. Luhan memandangnya datar.

"Kenapa? Itu bukan urusanmu" sentak Luhan lalu mulai mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air putih kedalamnya. Sehun tersenyum sekilas lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya dipantry dan memandang lekat kearah Luhan yang tengah meminum segelas air putih dengan gerakan lamban.

Dipandangi seperti itu cukup membuat Luhan salah tingkah, bahkan wajahnya mulai memerah tanpa terkendali. Dia menelan air putih yang berada ditenggorokannya dengan berat. "Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Seolah tersadar, Sehun kini menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung "Maksudmu?"

Luhan menghela nafas "Apa ada yang aneh diwajahku? Kau memandangiku terus dari tadi" Luhan berujar datar. Sehun tertawa pelan lalu mengibaskan kedua tangannya dan menyeruput kopinya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang berpikir tadi" ujar Sehun lalu melenggang pergi diikuti Luhan yang berada dibelakangnya sambil mengunyah sebuah apel yang diambilnya dikulkas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Luhan penuh selidik. Sehun meliriknya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa bocah sepertimu bisa membuatku seperti ini" ujar Sehun santai. Luhan terdiam ditempat, memandang Sehun lagi dengan lekat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada bingung. Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu berjalan duduk disalahh satu sofa diruangan tersebut. Luhan hanya memperhatikan bagaimana pria itu menyeruput kopinya dengan gaya elegan. Bahkan dia tidak pernah puas memandangi wajah Sehun sampai selekat ini.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri disitu bocah? Kau harus tidur sekarang karena kau harus sekolah besok" ujar Sehun sambil memandang aneh kearah Luhan.

"Kau juga seharusnya tidur" cerocos Luhan dengan nada sebal. Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Jadi bocah sepertimu mau menasehatiku?" tanya Sehun dengan nada mengejeknya. Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu mulai berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya sampai dia terdiam ditempat saat semua listrik dirumah mati.

Sehun mendengus keras-keras lalu menaruh kopinya diatas meja sampai dia menyadari jika ada Luhan disana. "Luhan? Kau masih disana?" tanya Sehun dengan pelan.

"….." tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kau mungkin tidur dan mungkin saja ada kesalahan dibagian listrik dirumah ini. Aku akan menghubungi seseorang—eh? Luhan?" Sehun hanya dapat melongo saat seseorang yang jelas dikenalnya kini tiba-tiba menubruk dirinya dan bahkan memeluknya erat seakan tidak ada hari esok.

"Apa yang—"

"Ti-tidak usah banyak bicara. Ca-cari apapun yang bisa menerangi ru-ruangan ini" bisik Luhan lirih. Sehun mendengus lalu merogoh ponselnya yang berada disaku celananya lalu menyalakan blits kamera ponselnya.

"Pegang ini, aku akan menemanimu tidur" ujar Sehun. Luhan membolakan matanya.

"A-apa?"

"Aku akan menemanimu tidur. Kau tidur denganku malam ini karena kau takut gelap kan? Tidak ada penolakan. Ini sudah tengah malam dan aku tidak mungkin menghubungi beberapa bawahanku" ujar Sehun. Luhan pasrah lalu memegang ponsel Sehun dan mencoba untuk mengarahkannya kedepan sedangkan dia hanya terpekik kaget saat Sehun menggendong tubuhnya.

"Tetap senter jalan didepan" ujar Sehun. Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup lalu tetap mempertahankan genggaman pada ponselnya dengan erat. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun saat ini yang menyapu sebagian wajahnya.

"Pegang yang benar" ujar Sehun. Luhan menelan ludahnya lalu mengangguk. Sehun dengan cepat menurunkan Luhan saat keduanya sampai didepan kamarnya. Dengan langkah terseret Sehun melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya dan langsung mengambil tempat disamping kanan, hingga pada akhirnya dia sadar jika Luhan hanya diam saja dan memandanginya layak orang bodoh. Sehun tercenung lalu mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri disana heh?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tersadar, dia melirik kearah Sehun yang dengan santainya tidur disana—oh yang benar saja, ini kan kamarnya. Luhan bodoh.

"Kau serius? Mengijinkanku tidur disini?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, meski keadaan gelap dengan hanya mengandalkan blits kamera dari ponsel Sehun, namun Luhan dapat melihat bagaimana Sehun memasang wajah jengah disana.

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya tidak ingin mendengar bocah menangis semalaman karena takut gelap. Sudah sini, dan kemarikan ponselku" ujar Sehun. Luhan mendengus keras-keras, dengan langkah tergolong cepat dia sudah berada didepan Sehun, memberikan ponsel milik Sehun, mengambil tempat disamping pak tua itu—kata Luhan—dan menarik selimut dan tanpa sekata patahpun langsung menutup matanya. Sehun mengernyit namun dia membiarkan Luhan berbuat sesukanya.

"Luhan?"

"Hmmm" Luhan menggumam dibalik selimut, terdapat pergerakan sedikit menandakan Sehun tengah mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap kesamping, dimana Luhan berada meski Luhan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal milik Sehun.

"Selamat malam, hava a good dream" suara Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit dramatis untuk meraba jika jantungnya baik-baik saja. Dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau sudah tidur? Ck, tidak membalas sapaanku"—baru saja Sehun bersikap manis, namun pria itu tetap saja menyebalkan. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas lalu mendengus geli. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum geli.

"Ya Sehun, kau juga. Selamat malam" ujar Luhan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gelak tawanya. Oh astaga, ini hal yang menggelikan yang pernah Sehun dan dia lakukan.

"for your information, aku lebih tua. Jadi usahakan panggil hyung. Sekedar catatan, anak muda" tegur Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya, rasa kantuk benar-benar menyerangnya habis-habisan setelah ini.

"Tidak akan. Kau pak tua" celetuk Luhan.

"Ya, dan kau bocah ingusan"

"Cih"

Dan setelah perdebatan kecil itu, keduanya memutuskan untuk tidur dengan keadaan tenang dan tanpa sadar lengan Sehun menarik sosok Luhan yang tertidur pulas dipelukannya.

Okay, setidaknya malam ini, tidak ada pertengkaran tidak berarti lagi dari keduanya bukan? Kkkk

 **TBC:**

 **.**

 **FF ini bkalan slow update. Gak bkal berenti nulis ff ini sih, tapi slow update aja. Author udah kelas 12 dan bakalan persiapan buat UN. Kasih semangat juceyoooT.T**

 **Jadi, mhon dimengerti yaa readersnim. Sampe bulan april aja author ilang2 muncul kek lumba2 muehehe. Jika ada yang pngen kenalan wkwk silahkan di PM aja, kali aja mau req ff. tpi bkal lama balesnya.**

 **Atau bisa aja di Line : gldysb**

 **Author bales kok. Skalian follow akun wattpad author yee : Gladyspark1288 *Maapp endorse wkwk**

 **Atau ig : _gladysb.**

 **.**

 **Skalian….jangan lupa reviewww juceyoow~~ thalanghekk readersnim. Ehehehe**


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Awesome Dad

Main Cast : HunHan

Length: Chaptered

Author : Gladyspark1288

.

.

Back from long hiatus~~

.

.

Leave a review please^^. Don't forget to read author note

.

.

CHAPTER 10

.

.

.

Luhan bangun lebih awal pagi itu. Melirik kesamping dimana Sehun masih setia memejamkan matanya disampingnya. Luhan menarik nafasnya lalu menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang sempat melingkari pinggangnya.

Dia baru saja ingin pergi dari sana sampai suara dering ponsel milik Sehun membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung mengambil ponsel tersebut membuat dia mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendapati nama wanita tertera disana.

"Se Ra? Siapa Se ra?" tanya Luhan. Dia ingin sekali mengangkatnya namun dia tidak kunjung mengangkat ponselnya. Saat bunyi ponsel berhenti, tiba-tiba bunyi pesan masuk membuat Luhan terusik untuk membuka pesan tersebut.

"Tidak, ini privasi" Luhan menggeleng sambil menggumam, namun pada akhirnya dia memberanikan diri membuka pesan tersebut.

 _From : Lil Se Ra_

 _Sehun sayang…..aku menunggu janjimu. Hubungi aku makan siang nanti /wink_

Alis Luhan menukik tanpa sadar saat membaca serentetan kalimat yang menurut Luhan menjijikkan tersebut. Dia kembali melirik Sehun yang masih asik tidur dan mendecih dengan wajah datar lalu bergumam 'menyebalkan' begitu dia keluar dari kamar Sehun.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada bingung begitu Luhan sedari tadi terdiam dan memandangnya layaknya seorang polisi yang memandang tersangkanya.

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya malas "Tidak ada apa-apa. Turunkan aku, sudah sampai" ujar Luhan acuh. Sehun mengangguk, melihat Luhan keluar dari mobilnya tanpa sepatah katapun. Dia menatap Luhan yang memasuki gedung sekolahnya sampai Luhan benar-benar hilang dibalik koridor.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" gumam Sehun bingung, hingga pada akhirnya dia tersentak saat ponselnya bergetar menampilkan nama Se Ra disana. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ada apa?"

" _Hell, kau membaca pesanku atau tidak? Jangan lupakan janjimu sayang"—_ suara sepupunya itu terdengar melengking dan itu sukses membuat pagi Sehun merasa buruk. Tapi tunggu…apa maksud Sera tentang sebuah pesan?

"Kau mengirimiku pesan?" tanya Sehun.

" _Yeah, tentu saja dumbass. Aku menelponmu pagi-pagi sekali namun kau tidak mengangkatnya. Ofc, aku hanya mengirimimu pesan. Dan well, dari pemberitahuan disini kau sudah membacanya"—_ alis Sehun kini mengerut bingung. Dia ingat dia tidak menyentuh ponselnya tadi pagi sampai….

"Kau mengirimkan pesan apa padaku? Kau tidak mengirimiku semacam pesan menjijikkan bukan?" tuding Sehun. Sera tertawa aneh, oh sialan. Sehun berpikir jika yang membaca pesan Sera adalah Luhan dan mungkin saja itu adalah penyebab sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam dan menyebalkan padanya seharian.

" _Baca saja sendiri. Kau tahu jika—"_ pik. Sehun mematikan sambungan telponnya lalu dengan cepat membaca pesan yang diberikan Sera padanya. Setelah itu dia terdiam sejenak, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Well, sepertinya ada yang salah paham"

.

.

Sementara itu….

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Minseok bertanya heran, melihat Luhan yang tengah memakan habis makan siangnya. Minseok mengernyit melihat Luhan yang hanya diam saja dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Luhan, aku bertanya—"

"Siapa dia?" gumam Luhan pelan namun masih dengan jelas bisa Minseok dengar suara Luhan yang terdengar kesal apalagi melihat kening Luhan yang berkerut.

"Apa—"

"Wanita itu….mungkinkah…"

"Luhan" panggil Minseok dengan suara lebih nyaring lagi. Luhan menoleh dengan wajah malas "Apa?"

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Minseok. Memang sedari tadi dia melihat Luhan tidak fokus. Berkali-kali Luhan ditegur oleh gurunya dan Luhan nampak tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Seperti seseorang yang tengah memikirkan masalah berat dihidupnya.

"Sehun menerima pesan dari seorang wanita yang kukenal. Kupikir itu adalah teman kencannya" ujar Luhan acuh, namun Minseok tahu jika pandangan Luhan berkata lain. Temannya itu tengah gelisah setengah mati ditambah kesal.

"Ya mungkin saja, kuharap dia segera menemukan wanita yang dia mau dan segera menikah"—seakan memperpanas Minseok kini menganggukkan kepalanya dan tidak mempedulikan bagaimana ekspresi Luhan yang bertambah keruh saat mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Berhenti menanyakan apapun padaku" ujar Luhan kesal. Minseok tersenyum geli, menggoda Luhan ternyata mengasyikan juga.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Minseok begitu Luhan tengah membereskan barang-barangnya. Luhan meliriknya sekilas.

"Melakukan sesuatu. Katakan pada jika aku sakit. Thanks Minseok" dan itu adalah perkataan terakhir Luhan sebelum pada akhirnya dia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelasnya meninggalkan Minseok yang tengah melongo menatap kepergian Luhan dari sana.

Oh hell…..jangan bilang kalau Luhan akan membolos?

.

.

"Thanks Sera, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin—" Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, untuk kesekian kalinya dia tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan sepupu cerewetnya. Memang sih besok Sera akan kembali ke NewYork. Dan guess what? Wanita gila itu memintanya untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi Sera, bajumu banyak" Sehun mendengus.

" _Aku kekurangan stok baju. Beberapa baju milikku sudah kusumbangkan dalam bakti sosial"_ sungut Sera. Yeah, Sehun cukup memuji segala bentuk kebaikkan wanita itu meski kadang kala Sehun selalu mempertanyakan soal tingkat kewarasan wanita itu. Yeah, maksudku….kalian tahu bagaimana kelakuan wanita abnormal itu kan?

Sehun masih ingat jika dia nyaris muntah membaca pesan menjijikkan Sera yang berisi guyonan sialan yang membuat Luhan salah paham dan bersikap dingin seperti tadi. Dia bahkan memberikan spam untuk Sehun dan itu semua berisi emoticon love—astaga. Mata Sehun sampai sakit melihatnya.

" _Sehun sweety, kau seharusnya senang jika kau menemani wanita secantik sepertiku. Aku sudah memberitahu ayahmu jika kau tidak mau menemaniku maka aku akan membawa Haowen bersamaku ke New York"—_ Lihat? Sekarang wanita itu mulai bergurau.

"Jangan bercanda. Appa tidak akan melakukan hal—"

" _Haha, tentu saja dia setuju. Jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa tanyakan padanya. Kau tahu kan? Ayahmu tidak punya selera humor yang bagus? Hes greatly old man, you know"_ Sehun langsung melotot saat mendengar perkataan Sera. Oh okay, kali ini Sehun yakin dan tanpa sadar dia menghembuskan nafasnya gusar.

"Katakan, jam berapa kau mau berbelanja?" dan yang Sehun dengar adalah teriakkan kepuasan dari Sera disana. Bagus, perasaan Sehun mulai tidak enak sekarang.

.

.

Sehun melangkah masuk kedalam sebuah mall, dia melirik kesekeliling dan pada akhirnya merasa risih jika beberapa wanita menatapnya dan tersenyum kearahnya. Oh ya, dia memang tidak ingin pamer atau menyombongkan diri kalau dia memang….tampan dan tidak heran beberapa wanita sangat tertarik padanya.

"Dimana kau?" alis Sehun berkedut saat mendengar Sera terkekeh diseberang sana. Wanita itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Sehun sudah menuruti perintahnya dengan datang ke tempat yang dijanjikan tapi yang didapatinya adalah SeRa tengah berada dilantai atas sambil menikmati kopi kesukaannya. Sehun merotasikan kedua matanya untuk kesekian kalinya dan pada akhirnya dia memilih pergi kesana. Sehun sedang malas mencari masalah sekarang, cukup tadi pagi perlakuan Luhan benar-benar merusak mood Sehun.

Saat sudah berada ditempat yang Sera masuk, dia melihat wanita itu melambai semangat kearahnya dan tersenyum lebar, dia memelototi beberapa paper bag yang terletak disamping wanita itu.

"Kau sudah selesai berbelanja?" tanya Sehun dengan raut 'apa kau bercanda?'

"Oh, ini bukan untukku. Ini untuk keponakanku tersayang si little Haowen" ujar Sera masih mempertahankan senyum menyebalkannya. Sehun mendengus.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan membelikannya. Itu terlalu banyak Sera" ujar Sehun dengan decakkan dibibirnya. Sera hanya mencibir lalu mengangkat beberapa paper bag tersebut dan mengantarnya kemobil Sehun sebelum pada akhirnya Sehun harus bersungut-sungut karena Sera begitu menyebalkan saat berbelanja.

"Sehun…menurutmu yang hitam atau putih?" tanya Sera sambil memperlihatkan sebuah gantungan penguin kearahnya. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Yang hitam saja" ujar Sehun asal. Sera merenggut.

"Tapi yang putih keren" Sera mulai berargumen.

"Yasudah, yang putih saja" Sehun mendengus jengah.

"Tapi gampang kotor" Alis Sehun semakin menukik tajam.

"Kenapa kau tidak beli dua-duanya saja. Oh God" wajah Sehun semakin kusut dan Sera langsung tersenyum dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Oh. Iya juga, hah kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi" Sera meninggalkannya disana dan langsung berjalan cepat kearah kasir meninggalkan Sehun yang kini sudah ditumbuhi tanduk imajiner bersarang dikepalanya.

Dan begitulah Sehun menjalani aksi belanjanya bersama Sera selama satu jam. Oke, baru satu jam dan rasanya dia ingin mengenggelamkan dirinya dilautan antartika saking stressnya.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Sera mulai bertanya lagi, si wanita itu mendadak merengek padanya dan menyuruhnya istirahat sejenak dan makan.

"Terserah kau" ujar Sehun datar. Sera memandangnya sebal

"Sehunnie sayang—"

"Sera, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Menjijikan" Sehun memelototinya kesal. Sera hanya tertawa, membully sepupunya adalah kesenangan sendiri untuknya.

"Sekarang, kau makan apa?" tanya Sehun mulai mengambil buku menu makanannya. Sera menaikkan kedua bahunya. "Samakan denganmu saja"

Sehun menarik nafas "Baiklah, aku ingin burger dua" ujar Sehun pada pelayan tersebut.

"Uh tidak jadi. Aku ingin spaghetti saja" potong Sera segera. Pelayan tersebut mengangguk lagi dan Sehun benar-benar melayangkan padangan tajamnya pada Sera yang kini tersenyum gaje kearahnya. Oh great, tadi katanya terserah. Dasar wanita.

.

.

Luhan masih ditempatnya dengan wajah dongkol, sudah dia duga jika Sehun bertemu dengan wanita yang waktu itu. Wajah memerah menahan kesal melihat wanita itu beberapa kali tertawa sambil menoel dagu Sehun. "Sehun sialan, aku benar-benar akan membantingnya saat dirumah nanti" gumam Luhan ketus sambil memotong steaknya dengan gerakan kesal.

Ya, dia membuntuti Sehun seharian ini. Saat dia sampai dikantor Sehun, pria itu terlihat baru saja ingin keluar dari gedung kantornya dan pada akhirnya pergi dengan wanita yang tidak diketahui namanya itu dan mereka terlihat berbelanja.

Luhan bahkan masih membayangkan bagaimana wanita itu mengirimi pesan pada Sehun yang berisi beberapa kalimat yang eww menjijikkan. Luhan mendengus keras-keras saat Sehun kini beranjak dari sana. Samar-samar dia mendengar jika Sehun akan ke toilet. Dengan langkah pelan juga Luhan membuntuti Sehun sampai ketoilet, dia butuh bicara dengan Sehun saat ini.

"Sehun"

"Luhan? Sedang apa kau disini?" alis Sehun terangkat begitu melihat Luhan berdiri dipintu toilet. Dia mengecek jam arlojinya dan melihat Luhan lagi.

"Kau membolos? Ini masih jam pelajaran, bocah" desis Sehun dengan raut kesalnya. Luhan mengabaikannya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak bekerja? Kau juga membolos Tuan Oh" sentak Luhan. Alis Sehun berkedut dengan sendirinya merasa stress kali ini.

"Aku punya alasan kenapa aku bisa ada disini" sentak Sehun dengan nada judesnya. Luhan menganga tak percaya lalu tertawa sinis.

"Jadi alasanmu adalah dengan berkencan bersama wanita itu hah?" sentak Luhan kesal. Sehun mendengus.

"Terserahmu"—setelah mengatakan hal itu Sehun langsung saja pergi dari sana diikuti Luhan yang mengekorinya. Saat keduanya sudah keluar dari toilet, Sehun bahkan mempercepat langkahnya bahkan melewati Sera yang memandanginya cengo.

"Sehun? Kau mau kemana…eh?" Sera mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat melihat sosok pria yang mengikuti Sehun dari belakang sambil memanggil nama Sehun beberapa kali namun Sehun seakan tuli, dia malah lebih mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Sera langsung berdiri, mengejar sosok pria yang masih berpakaian SMA tersebut dan menarik tangannya "Tu-tunggu. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun?" wanita itu menyerocos. Sedangkan Luhan masih dalam mode bingung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengenalmu omong-omong. Kau Luhan kan? Yang tinggal dengan lil bastard Sehun?" ujar Sera tiba-tiba menarik Luhan agar duduk didepannya. Luhan hanya mengangguk masih dengan pandangan bingung. Dia sebenarnya merasa jengkel saat menatap wajah wanita ini.

"Kau pacarnya ya?" tanya Sera tiba-tiba.

Luhan membolakan matanya "Apa?"

"Kau pacar Sehun? Kalian terlihat dekat sekali. Oh ya, kenalkan aku sepupu cantiknya Sehun. Namaku Sera, senang berkenalan denganmu" Sera menjabat tangan Luhan dengan segera sambil tersenyum lebar. Luhan mengerjab beberapa kali.

"A-apa? Sepupu?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sera mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, sepupunya dari New York. Sebenarnya aku meminta Sehun untuk belanja mengingat aku akan segera pulang. Tapi dia malah meninggalkanku disini bersamamu. Jadi, kau mau menemaniku kan? Tenang saja, aku akan ?"

.

.

Luhan sampai dirumah setelah SeRa benar-benar mengajaknya jalan-jalan tadi. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan malam dan dia saat ini berdiri dengan canggung didepan pintu rumah dengan beberapa paperbag miliknya. Sebenarnya Luhan sempat menolak saat Sera ingin membelikan beberapa pakaian lagi, tapi Sera begitu memaksa dan Luhan hanya pasrah saja saat melihat Sera yang membayar tagihannya.

"Apa aku harus menekan bellnya?" gumam Luhan dilemma.

Dia baru saja ingin menekan bellnya, namun dirinya hampir saja terjungkal saking kagetnya melihat Jongin keluar dan membukakan pintu rumah.

"Heh bocah. Kenapa kau baru sampai jam segini heh?" ujar Jongin dengan wajah bingungnya. Luhan memandangnya datar dan langsung saja masuk kedalam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun membuat Jongin mendecih geram.

Luhan melirik kesekeliling, tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Sehun. Berarti dia tidak perlu lagi menanggung malu karena sikap berlebihannya tadi. Dia pikir dia belum siap bertemu dengan Sehun karena mungkin saja Sehun akan menganggapnya labil atau bahkan meledeknya dengan sebutan bocah yang membuatnnya kesal beribu-ribu kali lebih lipat. Ya, salahkan Luhan dengan segala macam hipotesa menyebalkannya soal hubungan Sehun dan Sera.

"Kemana saja kau?"

Oh sialan. Luhan mengumpat dalam hati begitu melihat Sehun turun dari tangga sambil mengunyah sepotong apel ditangannya. Wajahnya kusut pertanda baru saja mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya.

"Aku….menemani Sera noona" ujar Luhan pelan. Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap Luhan lama, lalu mengangguk paham. Dia sedang tidak ingin membahas soal kesalah pahaman tadi. Lagian, Luhan juga sudah tau semuanya.

Sehun mengangguk paham "Masuk kekamarmu, dan bersihkan dirimu lalu tidur. Besok kau sekolah kan?" Luhan masih terdiam disana melihat Sehun yang tengah menyediakan secangkir kopi disana. Dia bisa menebak jika Sehun akan tidur telat malam ini. Luhan mengangguk mengerti namun masih berdiri disana sampai Sehun menaikki tangga sambil membawa segelas kopi yang dibuatnya tadi.

Bahkan Luhan masih memandangi pintu kamar Sehun yang kini tertutup rapat. Luhan menghela nafas, lalu dengan langkah terseret dia menarik semua paperbag miliknya yang berisikan beberapa pasang pakaian dan masuk kekamarnya.

.

.

Sehun masih saja sibuk mengutak-atik laptopnya dengan wajah suntuk. Kalau saja dia bukan CEO, dia akan masa bodoh dengan pekerjaan sialan yang mengharuskan dirinya lembur seperti ini. Salahkan saja dengan Jongin yang sama sekali tidak membantunya saat ini. oh, apalagi Chanyeol yang tiap hari sibuk bermesraan dengan pria pendek bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun.

"Ya, maafkan aku menganggu. Bisa kau mengirimku beberapa file yang tadi? Kirim di emailku saja. Ya, aku mengerti. Kau kerjakan bagianmu" Sehun menutup ponselnya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah mengganggu waktu tidur sekertarisnya, well mereka juga dibayar untuk itu.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya lalu menyeruput kopinya sejenak. Dia hampir selesai, tinggal menunggu email yang akan dikirimkan sekertarisnya padanya. Dan semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah. Dia bersumpah akan membunuh Jongin besok jika dia bertemu dengan pria itu. Disaat seperti ini, pria itu bahkan menyempatkan waktu untuk berkencan. Damn it, apa Jongin masih pantas jadi sahabatnya?

Dia terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil, Luhan pasti akan meminta maaf padanya. Ya, dia yakin jika Sera sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Oh astaga, Sehun bahkan sudah membayangkan jika Luhan datang padanya dengan wajah malu-malu dan meminta maaf atau memeluknya mungkin? Pfftt….Sehun bahkan sudah tersenyum geli dari tadi saat membayangkannya.

Tok

Tok

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pintunya terbuka dan seseorang mengetuknya. Dia melirik kearah pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara dengungan seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan?

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah datarnya, tapi kenyataanya dia girang setengah mati saat melihat Luhan memberanikan diri datang kemari.

"Sehun….aku….aku ingin minta maaf" kepala anak itu masih tertunduk, tangannya mencengkram gagang pintu dengan rasa gugup yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Apa?" Sehun masih diam disana dengan senyum gelinya.

"Aku sudah memarahimu tadi. Aku minta maaf untuk itu" ujar Luhan lagi dengan suara pelan.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Uh…soal kesalah pahaman waktu itu juga. Aku minta maaf" sambung Luhan lagi.

"Ada lagi?"

Luhan memandang Sehun "Maafkan aku untuk menyusahkanmu, dan membolos tadi" sahut Luhan.

"Ada lagi?"

Luhan mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan jengkelnya.

"Memangnya apa lagi?" sahutnya ketus. Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, kau bersalah…..karena membuatku memikirkanmu" ujar Sehun. Luhan terdiam sejenak.

"A-apa?"

"Kau tidak ingin meminta maaf karena telah mencuri hatiku?"

"Huh?"

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.Enggakk.  
TBC maksudnya xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Hello readersku tercinta. Its been a long day or month saya tidak kembali2(kyak orng mrantau). Maafkan saya yang tidak update2 ini. Mohon ksihanilah saya:"). Thanks buat yg sudah rela2 in PM saya dan nyuruh saya update ff receh ini:") Terharu akutuh (faktor jomblo).**

 **Dan sesuai permintaan, saya sudah update xD. Thanks buat yang mnyempatkan waktunya untuk menunggu ff ini bahkan membaca ff unfaedah ini:") skali lagi terima kasih*bow.**

 **Saya janji bkal update no matter what happen xD.**

 **Oke, trimakasih untuk membuang wktu anda slama setengah detik u/ membaca ocehan author yang jrang update ini. Thanks all. Any question? Slahkan lwat review, author bkal bales pas update chap slanjutnya. Private massage juga boleh. Akhir kataa~~ bye byeeeee.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tertanda….authorkurbel:***


End file.
